SIGLOS SIN TI
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: No podía aparecer en su vida, aunque muriera de ansias cada noche solitaria, no podía hacerlo... Kagome debía seguir su vida, además él había tomado una decisión, 500 años atrás... Inu&Kagome ULTIMO! Cap 12: "EL FIN DE LA PERLA"
1. Melancolía

"**Siglos sin ti****"**

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

Las luces multicolores parpadeaban rápidamente al compás de la estridente música, el humo de los cigarrillos, el olor del alcohol, las risas escandalosas de sus compañeros y también de los desconocidos la estaban enfermando, él lo sabía, conocía de memoria aquella arruga en la frente que se le formaba al fruncir al ceño, el mordisqueo nervioso de sus labios, en los suspiros tenues pero que llegaban claramente a sus desarrollados oídos.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, los dientes rechinaron, sus ojos dorados ardieron en intensidad queriéndola apartar de allí, alejarla de las miradas lascivas de algunos, de las sonrisas burlonas de otros, de la excitación que provocaba en unos cuantos y que deseó matar en ese mismo instante ¿por qué no se iba a casa? ¿por qué tenía que exponerse otra vez a algo que evidentemente le desagradaba? ¿para qué se quedaba si al final nunca terminaba feliz? Quiso avanzar una vez más hacia ella, como tantas veces desde que la había vuelto a ver, pero en cuanto dio un paso recordó la imagen macabra de su muerte. El corazón le dolió tanto que hizo una mueca de dolor, la amplia frente se pobló de sudor y entonces quedó paralizado.

No podía aparecer en su vida... no podía hacerlo... aunque muriera de ansias cada noche solitaria evocando su imagen, recordando su voz, no podía hacerlo... Kagome debía seguir su vida... además él había tomado una decisión, 500 años atrás...

**Capítulo 1: "****Melancolía****"**

No había sido buena idea ¿a quién engañaba? Esto no la hacía feliz, que absurdo pensar en que encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena... absurdo...

- ¡Kagome!

Se giró lentamente sabiendo de antemano de quien era la voz chillona.

- Yuka...

La aludida sonrió ampliamente y corrió a su lado, no estaba sola, arrastraba consigo a un muchacho de rostro blanco y sonrisa tímida que a pesar de eso la observaba con intensidad. Sus ojos eran oscuros y brillantes, bonitos, pensó la muchacha, pero su pulso se aceleró cuando deseó una vez más encontrar un par de ojos cálidos como la miel que soñaba desde que tenía uso de razón... tonta... esos sólo eran sueños, nadie tenía los ojos del color de la miel, nadie.

- Hola, Kagome...- Dijo el muchacho, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Desde la distancia, un joven hombre contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños con más fuerza que sus garras rasgaron algo de piel.

- Houyo quería hablar contigo- Dijo Yuka emocionada y mirando de reojo al chico- ¿verdad?

Intuyendo algo incómodo, Kagome sonrió torpemente y sus labios temblaron con ligereza nerviosa, nadie notó eso, sólo aquel que estaba un par de metros más allá, observando... como siempre...

- Ehh ¿si? Bueno... esteee... ahora me iba a casa, mamá debe estarse comiendo las uñas, ya sabes Yuka, como es de nerviosa...

La otra levantó una ceja ¿la mamá de Kagome nerviosa? Pero si aquella mujer era tan tranquila que la pasmaba, además era aquella misma mujer quien la alentaba a sacar a Kagome del templo...

- Yo creo que puede esperar un par de minutos más...- Interrumpió Houyo, tan tranquilo como siempre.

Yuka sonrió triunfal y Kagome se resignó rápidamente. Casi podía escuchar una voz que le gritaba que se alejara de él... ¡Kami! ¿no se estaría volviendo esquizofrénica?

Sonrió e hizo una afirmación leve con la cabeza, su amiga dio un pequeño gritito y se alejó bailando de ellos. Ambos rieron ante el espectáculo de aquella efusiva muchacha, segundos más tarde la tensión se apoderó de los dos, Kagome esquivó su mirada, incómoda.

- Me alegra que hayas venido...- Dijo él con su eterna sonrisa amable.

- Bueno... es difícil contradecir a las chicas, ya sabes...- Respondió, intentando distender la tensión e incomodidad que le causaba estar a solas con él. Bueno, no estaban a solas, sino en un cuarto lleno de gente y estridente música... en fin, daba igual ahora...

- Sí, lo sé- Respondió el muchacho, acercándose un poquito más a ella.

Kagome alzó la mirada y jadeó nerviosa. No deseaba pasar por eso, el momento era sumamente incómodo, desagradable, tragó fuertemente y desvió otra vez la vista, buscó casi con desesperación a alguien para inventarse una excusa, necesitaba escapar de ahí, Houyo no era el que buscaba, no era la persona que su corazón clamaba con casi agónica desesperación día y noche.

Su respiración se hizo desesperante, avanzó un paso más deseando apartarlo de ella, no podía permitir... no podía... la imagen de su agonía y posterior muerte se clavó por milésima vez en su cerebro, retrocedió un paso asustado y chocó contra la pared, de pronto todo comenzó a moverse, el sonido de aquella ensordecedora música se hizo insoportable pues retumbaba en sus oídos casi reventándole los tímpanos...

_- Qué... qué diablos..._

No podía flaquear otra vez... no podía... ella debía continuar con su vida... él no podía echar a perder siglos de arduo trabajo... siglos... volteó desesperado, casi podía aun escuchar lo que aquel chico le decía... era una declaración... la tan esperada declaración de amor... maldito desgraciado...

Ella lo miró sin saber qué decir, sus mejillas rojas debido a la vergüenza le ardieron, la garganta se le secó, era una situación demasiado incómoda, lo sabía... y no había logrado escapar...

- N... no sé que decir...- Musitó muy bajito, tanto, que Houyo casi no la oyó. Él se acercó más a ella y la muchacha retrocedió, posando una mano en frente a modo de detenerlo, esta vez lo miró muy seria-... en serio... mejor que... que no... lamento... no... no corresponder a tus sentimientos...- Lo miró esta vez a los ojos, dolida-... no puedo...

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el muchacho sin entender aun sus razones... había estado tanto tiempo tras ella... tantos años ya...- ¿Te gusta otro?

- No me gusta nadie- Respondió rápidamente, a la defensiva. Estaba agitada en extremo, no debía estarlo, estaba exagerando. Apaciguó la contracción de su rostro e intento calmarse- Lo... lo siento... pero de verdad... me quiero concentrar en mis estudios, la universidad es muy dura y me cuesta mucho concentrarme en algunas asignaturas...

Houyo la miró fijamente, ella se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada, cómo deseaba con desesperación que alguien la salvase de aquella situación. Los muchachos bailaban, la música retumbaba en el lugar, las luces de colores parpadeaban a milésimas de segundo, le estaba doliendo la cabeza, pero fue en unos de esos segundos en que tuvo la impresión de ver una forma casi humana acurrucada casi contra la pared, un par de metros más allá, y... que la miraba angustiado... con aquel par de ojos color miel que...

Fue un segundo, menor que eso, una milésima de segundo que vio eso, al siguiente parpadeo ya no había nada. Kagome palideció y pestañeó varias veces, con la boca abierta, el pulso acelerado, el corazón desbocado...

¿Una ilusión? ¿había sido eso? No podía ser... aquella imagen había sido tan... tan real... tan... espantosamente real... la figura negra de aquel sujeto acurrucado con desesperación contra la pared, no había visto mucho, salvo sus ojos, los ojos que parecían de fuego y que la observaban con infinito dolor... ¿era real? Pero ahora no estaba... ¿era entonces una ilusión?

Caminó al fin, con pasos torpes hasta donde lo había visto, se detuvo de súbito dubitativa, miró la pared, sin saber que aquel que se ocultaba estaba ahí mismo, en frente suyo, pero invisible a sus ojos, como siempre porque así lo había decidido. Kagome estiró su mano a la pared, como si intentara tocar aquel que se había desvanecido ante sus ojos, sintió una cálida ola de fuego que se adentró en la punta de sus dedos y que poco a poco le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como una descarga eléctrica. Entrecerró los ojos casi a punto de desmayarse, Houyo la tomó desde atrás impidiéndole que se cayera. Se armó una batahola cuando ella se desmayó en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- De verdad que me siento **BIEN**- Marcó con rabia la última palabra para que les quedara bien en claro que lo que había pasado había sido por... falta de sueño, cansancio, tal vez, estrés por los estudios, era lo más probable.

- ¿En serio?

Kagome hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama. Se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido... desmayarse en una fiesta ¡qué horror! Ya imaginaba los comentarios el lunes en la universidad...

- En serio, en serio... no fue nada... créanme...

- Quizás estas enferma... – Dijo el muchacho, quien se levantó del borde de la cama y caminó hacia ella-... luces muy... pálida.

Antes que se acercara lo suficiente como para alcanzar su mejilla ella se giró y tomó el abrigo que estaba colgado en la percha, se encogió de hombros y lo abotonó rápidamente.

- Estoy bien, con sueño y cansancio, pero bien. – Cuando terminó alzó el rostro y miró a su amiga- Debo marcharme, en serio, necesito descansar...

- Lo entiendo...- Respondió Yuka.

- Te acompañaré- Dijo el muchacho. Kagome negó de inmediato.

- No gracias. Pediré un taxi aquí afuera. Gracias y nos vemos el lunes.

Salió rápidamente de allí, tan rápido que en segundos estuvo fuera. Salió del jardín y esperó pacientemente. No era muy tarde, al menos no era aun medianoche.

De alguna forma el aire fresco de la noche la calmó. Entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aquel aroma a canela y a musgo volvió a apoderarse de su nariz. Era tan extraño, nadie parecía notar ese aroma, no era de ella, estaba segura, pero siempre estaba ahí, bueno, no siempre, sino a veces... desde que era una niña... ¿qué sería? Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón, estaba loca.

- Eres mi ángel guardián... ¿verdad?- Musitó muy despacito, sonriendo-... yo sé que sí...

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el cielo estrellado. Suspiró otra vez y pensó, que realmente debía descansar... se acomodó el cuello del abrigo y comenzó a caminar calle abajo. No le temía a la oscuridad y soledad del lugar, desde pequeña sabía que alguien la cuidaba... que no tenía nada que temer.

Demonios! Otra vez y sus paseos solitarios! Pero sonrió, aliviado sabiendo que los latidos de su corazón eran normales, así como también su respiración. No estaba enferma como había pensado, pasmado, cuando se desmayó. Era por tanto estudio... al menos eso pensaba... aunque... su melancolía era tan fuerte como la de él mismo... pero no podía ser por él, Kagome no sabía ya de su existencia, así que no tenía porqué sufrir.

Un hombre solitario en la otra acera se detuvo al ver a la joven muchacha caminar sin compañía. Inuyasha volteó y leyó en su rostro lo que pensaba. Maldito...

El hombre se relamió los labios y miró a su alrededor. Nada, ni un alma a esa hora. Sonrió y cruzó la calle siguiéndola.

Inuyasha materializó su cuerpo de hanyou, el cabello plateado y salvajemente largo, los ojos dorados intensificados por el rojo de la ira, las garras de sus manos crecieron amenazantes ante el peligro, los músculos de sus brazos parecieron alzarse bajo la camisa, haciéndolo parecer descomunal. El delincuente se detuvo en seco y abrió inmensamente los ojos.

- _Vete..._- Gruñó el hanyou, con la voz rasposamente gruesa y amenazante.

El depravado lo miró despavorido... ¿era producto de su borrachera? ¿cómo había aparecido de pronto ante sus ojos? No era real... era... inhumano... bestial... debía estar delirando...

Avanzó otro paso e Inuyasha le dio un zarpazo feroz en el pecho. El abrigo del delincuente quedó rasgado completamente, salió sangre de las heridas que las uñas habían provocado en su piel rugosa y amarillenta, cayó sentado en el suelo frío de asfalto, tartamudeando, horrorizado...

-_ Si te acercas nuevamente, te mataré_...- Gruñó una vez más la bestia, amenazante, echando casi humos por las aletas de su nariz.

El depravado se arrastró deseando escapar, pero las piernas le temblaban y lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarse desesperado por el asfalto.

Kagome volteó lentamente al escuchar un sollozo, miró al hombre un par de metros más allá, en el suelo, con heridas en el pecho que parecían garras... su naturaleza innata por ayudar salió a flote, avanzó un paso y sintió una fuerza descomunal que le impidió avanzar, otra vez aquello...

_- Vete a casa..._

Ella pestañeó varias veces al escuchar la frase. No era una voz humana, era un susurro, era como el soplido del viento, tenue, suave, apoderándose de su mente, calmándola, haciéndola recapacitar sin saber porqué... pero... el hombre... Kagome sacudió la cabeza y finalmente cedió, volteó y corrió pronto a su templo, esta vez convencida que necesitaba dormir lo suficiente.

Como cada noche, desde que nació, veló su sueño en la oscuridad de su habitación. 500 años atrás se había prometido y jurado, que jamás la volvería a ver... que jamás ella sabría de su existencia... por un lado había resultado, el último deseo de la perla había funcionado y había borrado los recuerdos de todos aquellos humanos que se habían expuesto a ella, por lo tanto, Kagome, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido en el Sengoku... ese había sido el precio para salvar su vida... Inuyasha aun sentía su pequeño cuerpo frío y muerto en sus brazos... en la batalla final contra Naraku...

Si tuviera la voluntad suficiente se habría alejado para siempre de su lado... pero no podía... no podía estar lejos de su Kagome... y por eso, sin que ella lo supiera, la cuidaba cada día esperando jamás volver a sentir aquella desesperación que tuvo cuando la tuvo muerta entre sus brazos...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, gracias por leer.

Bueno, como tengo una mente medio inquieta, aquí estoy otra vez. No tengo mucho tiempo disponible, por eso esta historia será corta. Es un fic de "transición", como le digo yo, antes de una "superproducción" jeje (no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de escribir! :S)

Esta historia es algo triste al principio. Han pasado un par de años desde que Kagome conoció a Inuyasha en el Sengoku, de echo ella ya esta en la Universidad. Como se habrán dado cuenta no recuerda nada de sus viajes y luchas y menos de nuestro querido hanyou, porque fue él mismo quien deseó eso a la perla. Ahora tenemos a Inuyasha, con... mmm, más de 700 años, sigue siendo un hanyou, es invisible ante los ojos de Kagome pero... él es un ser normal para todos los demás... ya comprenderán a qué me refiero en el siguiente capítulo... y ha pasado siglos sin ella esperando que apareciera y cuidarla... sin que Kagome lo sepa. De ahí el nombre "Siglos sin ti"... pero cuando es el amor verdadero no valen ni promesas, ni magias, ni voluntades de perlas mágicas... el amor es más fuerte ¿verdad?...

Intentaré actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible aprovechando que tenemos un fin de semana más largo de lo normal. **Gracias por su apoyo como siempre, por todos sus comentarios que aun me siguen llegando, por la espera y por la incondicionalidad**. No aspiro a ser gran escritora ni nada, me gusta escribir, por eso **si no les gusta el fic, no me lo hagan saber**, total, nadie me paga por publicarlo. ;)

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	2. Sueños

**Capítulo 2: "Sueños"**

Se hizo un estremecedor silencio en el lugar, él se sentó en el frío suelo de madera y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, esperó a que pronto ella comenzara a respirar a un ritmo más pausado y regular... pero esta noche Kagome no se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Inuyasha la contempló con preocupación mientras la muchacha mantenía la vista fija en el techo de la habitación. Fueron momentos extensos, en donde el hanyou deseó tener la habilidad de poder leer su pensamiento. No, eso sería excesivo...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio poco a poco, su olfato se llenó de aquel aroma suave a sal, apretó los dientes y sus manos se encrisparon en el suelo, conteniendo el deseo de ir hasta ella y consolarla ¿por qué últimamente lloraba mucho? ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? La vio ladearse en la cama y acurrucarse en forma fetal, como si estuviera muerta de frío... o quizás buscando la protección de algo... pero... ¿por qué lloraba? Veía que en la universidad le iba relativamente bien, cierto, alguna asignatura le era dificultosa pero nada para desesperarse... tenía algunas de sus amigas de la escuela que aunque estudiaban otras carreras, seguían cerca suyo y hablaban con frecuencia... no tenía problemas en su casa, su madre seguía siendo la misma mujer compasiva y cariñosa que la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera... Souta, el hermano menor era un adolescente ya, con los típicos problemas de su edad pero que para ser un pequeño estorbo se llevaba bastante bien con ella... el abuelo... quizás era por la muerte del abuelo, un año atrás... no, Kagome había comenzado a llorar después de... después de lo que se suponía había sido su "regreso desde el Sengoku", aunque ella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, era ahora que lloraba más, eran horas las que pasaba así... antes de finalmente quedarse dormida ¿por qué?

_- Si pudiera saber... que es lo que sucede contigo... ¿qué puedo hacer?_ – Musitó Inuyasha con dolor, muy bajito, inaudible a los oídos humanos, sin apartar su mirada dorada de su figura.

- No puedo vivir así...- Dijo ella de pronto entre sollozos, como si le hubiera respondido.

Se atragantó ¿¡qué!?

La escuchó calmarse poco a poco. Pero él estaba ahí, estático, conmocionado por lo que había escuchado: "no puedo vivir así"... ¿pero qué estaba pasando? ¿qué era lo que él no sabía? La conocía desde que había nacido, había estado a su lado los últimos 18 años, creía conocerla muy bien, más que ella misma quizás pero... ¿qué era lo que tenía? ¿Por qué sufría? ¿por qué no lograba ser feliz? Ser feliz... aquello también era lejano para él... pero tenía sus razones, en cambio ella... Kagome tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivir sin extrañar ni rememorar nada, no como él.

- Ven...- Musitó una vez más, pero esta vez la muchacha habló en sueños.

Inuyasha sentía como latía su corazón, el propio. Estaba desbocado, como si de pronto se sintiera... inseguro de serle invisible... no, no podía ser, su magia lo protegía para lucir invisible ante los ojos de ella y de quien quisiera ¿pero entonces qué pasó en aquella fiesta? Kagome lo había visto, estaba seguro, porque había ido directamente hasta donde estaba él observándola... claro que después no parecía darse cuenta que estaba en frente suyo... pero lo tocó... ella lo tocó... y se desmayó...

Eso no podía haber pasado. La magia era poderosa y él era un hanyou poderoso, por algo había logrado sobrevivir hasta esta época, y eso que era sólo un medio demonio.

Se levantó lentamente del suelo y caminó con pasos suaves hasta su cama, la observó desde la altura y vio su rostro contraído por la tristeza, otra vez. Tragó con fuerza sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta, se sentó a su lado, en la colcha, esta se hundió levemente, se acercó y le acarició el cabello suave y negro que descansaba en la almohada, desordenado. Susurró palabras parecidas al viento, la habitación se llenó de olor a canela y a musgo, ella sonrió al fin, suspirando y abrazó la almohada con fervorosa desesperación.

- Ya... estas aquí...- Musitó otra vez, dejando al hanyou más intrigado que de costumbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No tienes buen aspecto...

La joven alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron al darle de llenos los rayos del sol en ellos. Parpadeó y volteó la vista hacia el césped, arrancó una pequeña flor silvestre y la examinó como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa del mundo.

- No estoy durmiendo bien- Respondió al cabo de un largo silencio.

Houyo se puso en cuclillas y le brindó su habitual sonrisa cariñosa. Kagome no lo miró, no tenía que hacerlo para saber cual era la expresión de su rostro.

- Quizás te estas exigiendo mucho... – Musitó él apenas-... tal vez... necesitas distraerte en otras cosas...

Sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente y entonces arrugó la frente.

- No es eso- Suspiró, lanzó la flor lejos y se levantó casi de un brinco sacudiéndose el abrigo- No lo entenderías...

Fue en ese segundo que la fachada amable y tímida de Houyo cambió. Él la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca impidiéndole moverse, la acercó a su pecho, ella quiso soltarse pero no pudo, la fuerza que Houyo empleaba era tan inesperada como posesiva. Lo miró ofendida, iba a decirle algo pero él fue el primero en hablar esta vez, parecía importarle un comino lo que había hecho, parecía preocuparle un soberano rábano que la tuviera retenida contra su voluntad y sin importarle el rostro de desagrado que ella empleaba. Podía fulminarlo con la mirada... si pudiera, pero él no se preocupó de eso, sólo dejó salir lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta.

- Eres tú quien no me deja entenderte... ¿por qué me evitas de esa forma?

La miró a los ojos con deseo, ella desvió la vista y forcejeó una vez más para que la soltara.

- Por favor... Houyo...

Empleó súplica esta vez. Entonces él pareció despertar de aquel fiero y posesivo trance y la soltó. La muchacha se sobó la muñeca, sentía casi arder la piel por la fuerza que había empleado. Aquella actitud la había sorprendido, Houyo era un chico tranquilo y algo tímido... quizás... no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

- Perdóname... pero es que yo... – Comenzó él con voz angustiada. Ella no quería mirarlo, deseaba con desesperación encontrar un rostro amigo que pudiera salvarla de esa situación tan incómoda-... Kagome ¿por qué no me dejas ser más que tu amigo?

La joven lo miró sorprendida, luego aquella sorpresa dio paso a la vergüenza, la confusión, volteó nuevamente la vista y suspiró. Tomó la mochila que descansaba en el césped y se la llevó al hombro.

- Al corazón no se manda, Houyo... lo siento...

Se alejó rápidamente de él. No estaba contenta de su actitud, no le gusta ser así con alguien que le brindaba su amistad desde que estaban en el colegio, que se preocupaba por ella... pero no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera el mejor hombre de la tierra, no sentía nada por él.

Sus amigas le hicieron seña en el casino para que se sentara con ellas. Les sonrió y caminó rápidamente para unírseles. Eri y Yuka seguían siendo las mismas, siempre alegres y amigables que a veces Kagome creía que el tiempo se había detenido. Bueno... el tiempo no se había detenido, Ayumi era la única que a sus cortos 18 años se había casado con un muchacho y se habían marchado a otra ciudad. Sin lugar a dudas el tiempo cambia de alguna forma...

- Creíamos que no vendrías ¿estabas estudiando?

Kagome se desbotonó el abrigo y suspiró, dejando la mochila colgada a un lado de su silla, luego se sentó, mientras Yuka le regalaba su manzana.

- Gracias...- Respondió ante ese gesto cariñoso-... y no, no estaba estudiando...

- Houyo te andaba buscando...- Musitó Eri mientras se bebía un jugo desde una cajita.

- Ahh... sí... sí... ya lo vi...

Sus dedos juguetearon con la fruta, nerviosa. Las otras se miraron entre sí, Kagome suspiró y se recostó en la silla, sabiendo que desilusionaba a sus amigas de alguna forma. Sabía que ellas querían que terminaran juntos, lo sabía desde que estaban en el colegio.

Él llegó en ese instante. Utilizando su poder de hanyou, llevaba el cabello largo y salvaje, oscuro; las orejas como las de cualquier humano, sus manos eran normales, con dedos normales y no de bestia, vestía como cualquier universitario, jeans azul oscuro, camiseta negra y una chaqueta negra encima. Sus ojos eran los únicos que se mantenían inalterables, algunas chicas lo miraron de reojo y suspiraron, él tuvo la prudencia de sentarse lo más lejos posible, aunque desde donde estaba escuchaba la conversación. Esta vez no empleó su magia para ser invisible a todos, sólo para ella... para Kagome... tenía que hacerlo así...

- Bueno, en fin...- Interrumpió Yuka intentando ponerla de buen humor-... ¿ya te sientes mejor? El otro día en la fiesta me asustaste mucho.

- Tienes suerte...- Interrumpió Eri, más seria que de costumbre-... nadie ha hablado del incidente, supongo que estaban tan ebrios que ni lo recuerdan...

- Era una fiesta de bienvenida para nosotros los nuevos, qué más quieres- Sonrió Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros.

La muchacha ladeó el rostro y vio la televisión adosada a un soporte en lo alto, en medio del casino. Comenzaban las noticias, lo primero que vio fue lo típico, un horrendo asesinato a una mujer. Ladeó el rostro e hizo una mueca.

- ¿No te sientes bien? tienes ojeras...- Interrumpió Yuka.

La muchacha volvió a juguetear con la manzana. Sentía tan vívido el sueño de aquella noche. Bueno, siempre era así, pero esa vez había sido casi real... por un instante, en sus sueños, se había sentido completamente aliviada y feliz... estaba con alguien... el muchacho de ojos dorados...

Las miró y se mordió el labio.

- No he dormido... muy bien...

- Eso me has dicho siempre.- Sonrió Yuka.

Kagome sonrió a medias, suspirando.

- Ya, pero... últimamente me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño...

- Es puro estrés- Respondió Eri, casi sin escucharla.

Kagome sabía que Eri había cambiado algo con ella... estaba segura que era porque... sentía algo por Houyo. Tragó fuertemente, le dolía que Eri la mirara con rencor a veces... no era justo... suspiró otra vez y se volvió a Yuka, que sí estaba interesada en su conversación.

- Pero he tenido sueños muy bonitos...- Sonrió-... cuando logro soñar...

- Ahh ¿si?- Yuka levantó una ceja pícara.- ¿¿Con quién??

Kagome rió suavemente, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

- He ahí el problema. Nunca le he contado esto a alguien...- Meditó y luego se relamió los labios, nerviosa-... no sé quien es, lo único que logro ver son... sus ojos... – Suspiró y sintió el corazón llenarse de algo cálido y tranquilizador.

Yuka sonrió.

- ¿Sus ojos? Que lindo... ¿cómo eran? Tal vez es alguien que conociste en otra vida- Rió en broma.

- Eran... son... de un color muy extraño... sueño con ellos desde que... tengo uso de razón... me vigilan, no, me cuidan... a veces tengo alguna pesadilla y entonces aparece él... no sé como es... siempre veo sus ojos... cuando los veo es como si... mi corazón se sintiera...

No supo qué más decir. Era inexplicable.

- ¿Cómo son esos ojos?- Preguntó Eri, ofendida al sentirse casi excluida de la conversación. Kagome la miró y suspiró, otra vez.

- Dorados... como la miel...- Respondió.

En ese instante Inuyasha palideció. Volteó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en el grupo de las chicas, con un nudo en la garganta y los latidos del corazón casi en la boca.

- ¿Dorados?- Repitió Yuka, con un extraño tono de voz.

Kagome se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

- Es absurdo, lo sé... nadie tiene los ojos de ese color... quizás castaño claro... o pardo como dicen las personas, pero estos son dorados, dorados, dorados...

- ¿Absurdo? No... yo conozco... oye pero si aquí en la Universidad hay un chico que... de echo esta...

Inuyasha vio como en cámara lenta Yuka ladeaba el rostro a él. Supo de inmediato lo que se proponía, se desvaneció antes que aquella muchacha lo mirara, consternado por lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué dices Yuka? ¿conoces a alguien que tenga los ojos dorados?- Sonrió Kagome incrédula- Te aseguro que no existe nadie así, he visto algunas personas pero ninguna tiene los ojos del color que yo sueño... – Suspiró otra vez-... en fin...

- Oye... ¿en donde esta ese chico?

- ¿Qué chico?- Preguntó Eri, bostezando.

También Kagome miró hacia donde Yuka observaba. Allí no había nadie, volteó otra vez levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué chico?

- Vaya...creí...- Musitó algo confundida y extrañada. Estaba segura de haber visto a ese apuesto muchacho en ese asiento del rincón... se volteó hacia Kagome encogiéndose de hombros- Ah, debe ser mi imaginación, creí que estaba ahí...- Rió.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Kagome, confundida.

- Aunque tú no lo creas, hay un chico aquí en la Universidad que tiene los ojos dorados ¿Qué no lo has visto? Creo que estudia... alguna Licenciatura en Historia o algo así... ¿en serio no lo has visto?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura que aquel personaje no tenía los ojos del color que ella soñaba... imposible...

¿Soñaba con él? ¡Imposible!, pensó Inuyasha, contrariado pero consternado... ¿qué había dicho antes? Que soñaba desde que... _"sueño con ellos desde que... tengo uso de razón... me vigilan, no, me cuidan... a veces tengo alguna pesadilla y entonces aparece él... no sé como es... siempre veo sus ojos... cuando los veo es como si... mi corazón se sintiera..." _¿cómo era posible? Entonces recordó la vez en que ella lo "vio" en aquella fiesta... ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿su magia se estaba debilitando? ¡Imposible!

- "¡Se ha producido un descubrimiento increíble!"

Todos miraron hacia la pantalla del televisor, la cual mostraba un reportero completamente empapado pues llovía como si fuera un diluvio, estaba en un bosque, parecía el norte del país por lo húmedo y frondoso del lugar, caminaba por un sendero de barro con el micrófono en mano y la cámara siguiéndole los pasos, hablaba emocionado y rápidamente, Kagome tardó un segundo en concentrarse, hablaba de un gran hallazgo, de un descubrimiento extraordinario. Y entonces, el reportero se detuvo, estaba junto al mar, al borde de un acantilado, mostró el océano azul y ondulante que se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte, explicaba que había sido casi fortuito, un pescador que había lanzado sus redes, que entre rocas y moluscos había encontrado... y entonces la mostró, la tomaba con sus dedos impuros y mojados, una perla pequeña de color rosa claro, brillante a pesar de los siglos... Kagome entreabrió los labios, impresionada por el hallazgo, como todos los que en ese segundo observaban las noticias e Inuyasha, casi a punto de que sus ojos dorados se salieran de sus cuencas...

- Oh... no... la... la Perla de Shikon...- Gimió él en un hilo de voz, horrorizado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su bienvenida, se los agradezco enormemente.

Como ven, ya estamos en el segundo capítulo (debo aprovechar de escribir jeje)... quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible. Sé que algunas piensan que es una historia muy corta, pero les aseguro que no, al menos tiene más de 5 capítulos jeje (sí, mucho más, creo, no puedo calcular cuanto) pero como ven, es una temática algo compleja y extensa. Bueno, no tanto... no se esperen algo como mis "superproducciones" jejeje, no aun, si quieren que viva jeje.

En fin, espero haber dilucidado algo... Inuyasha es un hanyou con poder, utiliza su poder para mantenerse invisible ante Kagome y así poder cuidarla (¿no es lindo? :C) pero es perfectamente visible, como humano, para los demás, aunque si él quiere puede desaparecer a voluntad... uhhh es un ser sobrenatural, debe hacerlo para mantenerse entre nosotros en esta época actual... ahora... algo pasa que Kagome esta inquieta y necesita... necesita de él, sin saberlo... ¿será por que ha vuelto a aparecer la Perla de Shikon? uuuu... ya lo sabrán n.n

Gracias nuevamente por leer hasta aquí y por sus ánimos. Ya les vuelvo a repetir que a quien no le guste la historia no me diga nada, escribo porque me ilusiona, no por que me esten pagando por eso.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo 3: "Encuentro"**

- ¿La Perla de Shikon?- Repitió Kagome, sintiendo un extraño vacío y posterior dolor en el corazón.

Arrugó la frente y concentró sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor ignorando el malestar. El reportero hablaba de que había sido encontrada un par de días atrás, que recién ahora se enteraban de su existencia pues la persona, el pescador, no sabía cuan importante había sido su hallazgo.

La cámara se centró nuevamente en la perla, enfocándola en primer plano. La angustia invadió a Kagome por completo, de pronto el pulso se le aceleró, sintió un nudo en la garganta, el dolor se hizo más intenso en el pecho, las mejillas comenzaron a arderle demasiado...

Inuyasha veía con ojos despavoridos la perla. Aquello no podía estar pasando... no... la aparición de la perla... no significaba nada bueno... nada... de pronto vio que aparecería una hebra de plata en su cabello negro, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño consternado, se llevó una mano al cabello y lo peinó con sus dedos, para su desconcierto, más hebras de plata aparecieron entre las negras. Se puso tan abruptamente de pie que la silla cayó al suelo.

- No puede ser...- Gimió, con el sudor poblando su frente, afirmándose contra la mesa, incapaz de moverse. La magia... la magia se estaba debilitando... debía salir pronto de allí... ¡pronto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- De modo que... supones que es la aparición de la perla lo que esta haciendo esto... ¿podrías dejar de mordisquear eso?- Dijo Sesshoumaru, cruzándose de brazos y visiblemente molesto.

No era para menos, su cabello rubio comenzaba a tener las mismas hebras de plata, sólo que en él parecían avejentarlo más de lo debido... y eso era intolerable para el guapo y orgulloso Taisho.

- No sé... quizás... no sé... – Musitó nervioso, sin dejar de mordisquear los palitos de canela, un hábito que hacía un par de siglos había tomado para tranquilizarse... bueno, era el aroma a canela lo que se suponía tranquilizaba pero a él lo calmaba (o intentaba) el mordisquear los palitos.

Inuyasha se miró en el espejo y vio más hebras encanecidas en sus cabellos negros como la noche. Bien, fingir ser un humano no podía ser tan complicado... existía el tinte para el cabello... si ese fuera el caso... pero estaba consternado al pensar qué haría cuando aparecieran sus orejas de perro sobre su cabeza...

Una extraña brisa lo sobresaltó, ladeó el rostro y vio a su hermano mayor junto a la ventana, observando la noche. El cabello esta vez era normal, el menor de los Taisho arrugó el ceño y caminó hasta Sesshoumaru, intrigado ¿qué había hecho? Las manchas rojas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido, ahora seguía siendo el mismo guapo y egocéntrico de siempre, como todo un humano.

- Somos criaturas poderosas, hijos del gran Inu no Taisho... la luna es una de nuestras fuentes de energía... no la Perla de Shikon, así que tranquilízate y concéntrate...

- La luna lo será para ti, pero soy medio demo... – No tuvo necesidad de concentrarse, en cuanto la luz de la luna tocó sus cabellos estos volvieron al negro humano que deseaba. Inuyasha suspiró-... bien... la luna, no lo olvidaré... pero esto no nos había pasado nunca... quizás sí es culpa de la perla...

- ¿De qué te preocupas? La perla es la perla... – Respondió el otro, mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado.

- No puedo olvidar lo que pasó por su culpa... aquella vez...- Musitó Inuyasha, y su mirada se perdió en el negro vacío de la noche.

Se produjo un silencio extenso. Sesshoumaru lo observó por primera vez en siglos... entendía su... tristeza... de alguna forma, él entendía eso de... enamorarse de una "humana".

- ¿Por qué te escondes de ella?

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos más debido a la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar eso de su esquivo hermano, los dedos que se aferraban al borde la ventana se encrisparon con tanta fuerza que salieron astillas de ella.

- Qué... dices...- Masculló, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Esperaste siglos para volver a verla... ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿no es por lo que has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo? Y ahora que esta aquí... te escondes... ya no es una niña...

Estaba rojo de incomodidad, de rabia por que se estaba entrometiendo en sus asuntos, de él mismo por no poder hacer lo que su hermano decía... como si fuera tan fácil...

- ¿Me lo estas diciendo por qué? Nunca te has portado conmigo de forma tan hermanable... ¿qué te ha pasado, Sesshoumaru?

El intenso color dorado de sus ojos, más oscuros que los de su hermano menor, se desviaron esquivos. El hombre pareció confundido por una fracción de segundos, luego se apartó lentamente de él y caminó hasta la puerta, Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada.

- Nada... no me pasa nada, simplemente... quería saber el porqué de tu actitud...

- ¿Por qué te preocupas?- Preguntó otra vez Inuyasha, sorprendido, abriendo más sus hermosos ojos.

Se miraron un instante. Entonces el hanyou comprendió. Y sintió lástima de él... Rin... Rin aun no nacía en esta época... iba abrir la boca pero supo que su hermano había adivinado su secreto. Sesshoumaru puso el rostro de piedra y lo fulminó casi con su mirada.

- La próxima vez no me llames por tonterías...- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca... ese Sesshoumaru... nunca cambiaría... pero sus palabras lo dejaron pensando... como si fuera tan fácil aparecer en la vida de Kagome... ¿para qué? Había jurado que jamás ella volvería a saber de él... sólo había traído desgracias a su vida, lo había hecho y Kagome había pagado con su vida... no... ella jamás volvería a saber de él, jamás...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos hablaban del gran hallazgo, la Perla de Shikon. Sesshoumaru estaba equivocado, la perla no era la perla... la perla traía desgracias... se llevaba vidas...

Se llevó una mano a la frente intentando borrar con toda su alma aquel recuerdo funesto que destrozaba su corazón, casi le faltó la respiración, jadeó y se afirmó en el pequeño escritorio de ella... respiró una, dos, tres veces, antes de volver a tranquilizarse... debía borrar aquel recuerdo de su cabeza... ahora Kagome estaba viva... viva, ahí, en su cama... dormida nuevamente.

Su corazón se tranquilizó poco a poco, sentía aquella cálida sensación invadiendo su pecho, reconfortándolo. Caminó hasta su lado y se sentó nuevamente a orillas de la cama. Le gustaba impregnarse de su aroma, era el mismo de siempre, ese a flores y a azúcar... casi le daban deseos de saborearla... sonrió con amargura y luego se levantó de la cama. Su sueño era esta vez pacífico, se tranquilizó por eso. Cuando se puso de pie casi tropezó con un pequeño cuaderno color rosa atado con una cinta blanca. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo contempló. Cierto, a veces la veía escribir afanosamente en ese cuadernillo de tapas duras con un dibujo de flores pintadas en su tapa... ¿tarea? No, no era un cuaderno que ella usara para las tareas... entonces su rostro se contrajo... si leyera esto... podría saber qué era lo que le preocupaba... qué era lo que le estaba pasando...

¡Oh! No... no podía, eso... era incorrecto... ¿no? Ladeó el rostro y la vio moverse hacia su lado, esta vez sus labios sonrosados se curvaron en una sonrisa, parecía estar feliz, ella buscó la almohada y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Viniste...

Hizo una mueca. _Kagome, Kagome... ¿qué estas soñando?_

Desató el nudo de la cinta con cautela, abrió con lentitud el cuadernillo. Se quedó mirando las hojas blancas empapadas de su caligrafía rápida y nerviosa, letras curvas y a veces inentendibles... pasó la palma de la mano sobre ella, casi sintiendo el calor y el fervor cuando ellas las había escrito... _pequeña Kagome_... sonrió. Sus ojos se concentraron en la escritura...

"_Me siento sola... no debería decirlo pero es así. Sé que tengo amigos, buenos amigos, mi madre que se preocupa por mi, Souta es un buen hermano, a pesar de ser a veces una molestia, me quieren y yo también los quiero... pero me siento sola... es... complicado de explicar... no sé... sólo quiero llorar, algo me falta..."_

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta y una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"_No me gusta como me mira Houyo... me incomoda... Eri dice que yo le gusto... no quiero gustarle a él... no es mi tipo... no... yo siento que... debo esperar por mi alma gemela... a veces pienso que es el chico de los ojos dorados con el que sueño... pero los sueños son sueños, nada más... y sin embargo soy tan feliz cuando sueño con él... lástima que no exista..."_

Sus labios varoniles temblaron. Era innegable ahora, ella soñaba con él... pero... ¿por qué? No debería recordarlo ¡no debería!

"_Siento tanto dolor en mi pecho a veces... es como si... algo me faltara... es tonto, lo sé pero siento que algo me falta... no soy feliz... quiero a alguien que no existe... me siento vacía... incompleta... como si... algo me hubiera sido arrancado... no quiero vivir así..."_

Dejó caer el cuadernillo al suelo, ladeó el rostro consternando hacia Kagome, con las manos temblorosas, el nudo insoportable en la garganta, con la vista empañada en lágrimas... ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sentirse así? Incompleta... ¿incompleta por qué? ¿Podía estar sintiendo lo mismo que él?? Aquella sensación de vacío en el corazón... como si le faltara algo... o alguien... no, Kagome no podía estar sintiendo eso, no sabía de su existencia ¡ella no sabía nada! ¿por qué debía pensar así? ¡No podía! No podía simplemente porque no tenía idea de su existencia! ¡Tonta, Kagome tonta!

La muchacha de pronto frunció el ceño y sus manos se crisparon más en la almohada, Inuyasha se quedó estático, la observó con infinito detalle interpretando de alguna forma sus expresiones, movimientos. La intranquilidad de la noche sacó a Inuyasha de su observación, vio las nubes ocultar la luna poco a poco, dejando la ciudad en tinieblas y en completa oscuridad la habitación. Aquello de alguna forma lo molestó, extraño viento, pensó, haciendo una mueca. Volvió sus ojos a Kagome cuando la escuchó sollozar. ¡Oh!¡Kami sama! ¡no otra vez!

_- Por favor... no llores_...- Suplicó en un susurro parecido al viento cuando se inclinó en su oído, rosó sus labios contra él, jadeando de deseo contenido por años, sus manos acariciaron otra vez las suaves hebras de sus cabellos, enrollándolas en sus dedos, casi sentía que moría cada vez que hacía esto... se apartó antes de perder el control y volvió a susurrar palabras en su oído.

Esperaba tranquilizarla como siempre, sus palabras lograban calmarla cuando tenía pesadillas, pero esta vez la muchacha se aferró más a la almohada, como si fuera el único madero en un extenso océano y de el dependiera su vida. Sollozó más fuerte y luego gimió con dolor, con las lágrimas cayéndole en rostro pálido y dormido.

- No... no... ¡¡Inuyasha!!

Ella se despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón desbocado, la frente poblada de sudor, el rostro contraído por el horror, las imágenes vivas de una escena sangrienta... había sido una pesadilla, nada más que eso, se repitió, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse... ¡oh! Cómo le dolía el pecho y sentía un fuego lacerante en el. Se llevó una mano y la posó sobre su corazón. Quizás debería hacer unos cuantos rezos antes de dormir, vivía en un Templo, por Kami y se suponía que era la sacerdotisa de él... tal vez... la estaban castigando por dejar de lado todos sus deberes de sacerdotisa... no, ella no era sacerdotisa, no tenía ni una clase de Don, era tan farsante como los conjuros del abuelo...

Se tendió en la cama poco a poco deseando recuperar el sueño perdido... no, no podía, la pesadilla había sido demasiado... escalofriante como para volver a dormir nuevamente. Pronto se dio cuenta que sentía algo de frío, notó el vaivén de las cortinas en la sombra que proyectaba frente a la pared, ladeó el rostro y vio con turbación la ventana abierta. ¿Se le había olvidado cerrarla? Arrugó la frente y se relamió los labios, nerviosa. Bien, quizás... no se había dado cuenta. Se levantó molesta de la cama y se murmuró a sí misma un par de epítetos, oda a su locura. Cerró la ventana más fuerte de lo normal debido a la poquita rabia que sentía por tener que levantarse, luego se volvió a la cama dispuesta a quedarse dormida de una vez y a no pensar en más tonterías.

Tenía aun la mano en su pecho, intentando apaciguar el frenético ritmo de su corazón, los ojos casi desorbitados, la respiración forzosa, como si se estuviera ahogando y de alguna forma lo estaba... no podía creer que ella lo había nombrado... imposible... pero Kagome... había dicho su nombre... ¿¿Cuántas son las posibilidades en el mundo de que justamente ella pronunciara su nombre de por sí ya extraño en esta época?? Pero... ¡cómo! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Qué estaba pasando! Sin saber cómo se lanzó al suelo desde la cornisa y salió tan veloz como un rayo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Ya me voy!- Gritó, saliendo precipitadamente de la casa. Casi no escuchó la despedida que le daba su madre, como había dormido bastante mal había logrado conciliar el sueño ya en la mañana, echo que la hizo dormir más de la cuenta y ahora ya no llegaba a la primera hora de clases.

Se detuvo olvidando la prisa que llevaba y volvió a recordar el sueño. Se estremeció completamente cuando recordó a la figura semi humana de ojos dorados tomar una forma escalofriantemente bestial. Recordaba la mandíbula cuadrada, el rostro duro enmarcado por una extraña y larga cabellera de plata, el cuerpo en tensión, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre su víctima, las manos encrispadas y con largas uñas casi sangrientas... mirándola... observándola con pavor. Fue en ese momento que había experimentado dolor en el pecho y lloró, entonces él se acercó, la expresión del fiero rostro se suavizó en la bestia, pero el dolor que había sentido en el corazón la había hecho gritar... quizás... quizás lo que estaba soñando era lo que había vivido en otra vida... ¿podría ser? Tal vez... aquel muchacho... no, pero él era una bestia, imposible, seguro estaba delirando.

Ladeó el rostro y sus ojos oscuros se quedaron quietos en la pagoda que resguardaba el antiguo pozo del templo. Siempre le había temido a aquel lugar pero últimamente había algo que parecía llamarla desde ahí. ¿Por qué no? Caminó con pasos firmes mientras sujetaba con fuerza el asa de su mochila que colgaba del hombro, abrió la puerta y se quedo quieta en el umbral. Todo estaba oscuro, por supuesto, el lugar estaba abandonado, lleno de telarañas y polvo. Sintió escalofríos pero no por el aspecto del lugar sino más bien por una extraña sensación que le invadió el cuerpo completo. Los ojos estaban puestos en la estructura de madera antigua y podrida, casi podía ver que algo saldría de su boca negra y siniestra... tonta, Kagome, tonta... este lugar no tenía nada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Kagome!

La muchacha alzó la vista y se encontró con su amiga Yuka quien la esperaba fuera de la facultad. Le sonrió a pesar del estado somnoliento y meditabundo en que se encontraba. Y como no estarlo, haber tenido sueños extraños como los de anoche, en el que el maravilloso chico de los ojos "dorados" resultaba ser un monstruo pues... había sido algo poco menos que chocante. Hizo una mueca intentando olvidar de una vez lo sucedido.

- Toma, te dejo un pequeño obsequio... ¡felices 18!

Antes de decir algo su amiga ya se iba. Suspiró resignada y se sentó con desgano en la escalinata de la facultad. Sus manos acariciaron con suavidad el papel brillante y colorido de su obsequio. 18 años... ni siquiera quería acordarse de su edad... no era el echo de volverse cada vez más vieja... bien, tener 18 años no era ser una anciana... pero cada cumpleaños la deprimía enormemente... ahh, quizás por eso había tenido aquella pesadilla anoche... se sentía tan sola...

Aquella melancolía volvió a apoderarse de ella. Miró a su alrededor, la gente pasar, despreocupada, concentrada en sus cosas, en sus vidas. La joven volvió a sentir aquel vacío en el pecho, como si algo le faltara. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero aguantó estoicamente el deseo de llorar. Bien, no iba a hacerlo en el día de su cumpleaños otra vez, no, ahora sería diferente... bien, más tarde llamaría a las chicas y les diría que salieran a algún lugar para celebrar. Se puso de pie y echó el obsequio sin abrir a la mochila. Bajó una escalinata y luego se detuvo de súbito.

Inuyasha la vio sentada en la escalinata y entonces caminó con extrema cautela hasta donde la muchacha se encontraba, como siempre, aunque esta vez sintió que el corazón bombeaba con demasiado fuerza, era como si de pronto tuviera miedo de seguirle los pasos, como cada día y noche... torció la boca y se acercó más en el instante en que ella se levantó. Kagome llevaba la cabeza baja, en su muy último típico estado de meditación, pero luego la alzó y sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en los suyos abriéndose más debido a la sorpresa. Ella se detuvo de súbito... y él también.

Quizás fueron milésimas de segundos, o quizás horas... pero se quedaron allí, uno frente al otro. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza sintiendo su mirada quemante en la suya... no podría estarlo mirando a él... ¿verdad? No, claro que no... pero entonces... ¿porqué ella temblaba? Por qué de pronto estaba... ¿aterrorizada? No, seguro había alguien tras él, era a esa persona que Kagome veía. Volteó y sólo vio a la gente pasar rápidamente. Entonces... se dio cuenta... y tuvo el deseo de salir arrancando de allí...

- Tú...

No quería voltear... no, no podía, no quería... ¡Kami sama! ¿qué había pasado? ¿era visible para ella ahora? ¿por qué? ¡Diablos! ¿y la magia? ¿la magia? Ahh la perla, seguro, estaba seguro que de alguna forma tenía que ver con el debilitamiento de su magia... bien, inspiró hondamente, se comportaría como si nada, total, ella no lo conocía... ahí tragó angustiado... al menos debía aferrarse a eso...

- Inu... ¿yasha?

El tiempo se detuvo, él volteó rápidamente el rostro y la miró horrorizado. Kagome lo observaba de igual forma, con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas rojas a pesar del rostro blanco como el papel... no podía ser... ¡había dicho su nombre!

En cuanto vio sus ojos dorados creyó que moriría, en cuanto se perdió en el mar de su mirada de miel las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, los sueños comenzaron a tener sentido, comenzaron a armarse como rompecabezas, todas las piezas perdidas encajaron perfectamente ahora, creyó que se desmayaría de la impresión, tantos recuerdos, tantas sentimientos... el corazón se llenó de algo cálido que casi la hace llorar de emoción, lo había encontrado... al fin estaba ahí... ahora lo recordaba todo... ese era... sin lugar a dudas, su querido y amado Inuyasha... aquel que había conocido... más allá del pozo...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Otro capítulo para que se entretengan. Sé que algunas se les hace algo confuso pero tengan paciencia, la historia se irá desarrollando poco a poco y las cosas se irán aclarando para todos. De momento la magia para mantenerse invisible ante Kagome ya no sirve para Inuyasha... la Perla de Shikon traerá tantos estragos como los que produjo 500 años atrás... mmmm...

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los he leídos todos y se los agradezco de corazón, no las nombraré una por una porque esta medio prohibido hacerlo en fanfiction así que... bueno, ustedes, las que me escribieron, reciban mi más sincero agradecimiento. También gracias a quienes leen.

Nos vemos pronto, sigo escribiendo, aprovechando lo poco de tiempo libre que me esta quedando jeje.

Cuídense mucho ¿si?

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

PD: ah, feliz cumpleaños Keren amiga (si es que lees esto).


	4. Revelación

**Capítulo 4: "Revelación"**

_¿Adónde fue el pasado que no volverá?  
¿Adónde fue tu risa que me hizo volar?  
¿Dónde quedó la llave de nuestra ilusión?  
¿Adónde la alegría de tu corazón?  
Y se va como todo, se va  
como el agua del río hacia el mar,  
y se va como todo se va..._

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas... el tiempo se había detenido, no existía nada, salvo él y su mirada que le oprimía el pecho y revivía su corazón adolorido. Había estado dormida... ¿verdad? Había sido tanto tiempo... era su Inuyasha, sin duda, más adulto... más... alto... más...

_El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver  
las horas que ya no quieren volver,  
¿donde están? ¿donde estan, corazón?  
Los días que sabíamos amar  
la brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿donde están? ¿donde estan corazón?_

- Eres... tu...- Gimió, dando un paso torpe hasta el joven hombre.

Inuyasha no se movió, estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo de su cara. La joven se acercó lo suficiente y posó una mano en su mejilla, sólo en ese instante él pestañeó, como una estatua que de pronto cobra vida, el calor comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo entero, el corazón que parecía haberse detenido empezó a latir su loca y frenética carrera... le apartó la mano del rostro pero la dejó entre la suya. Cuando la tocó, Kagome se sobresaltó.

- No... no lo hagas...- Musitó él, provocando el desconcierto de la muchacha. Tragó con infinito dolor sin comprender aun lo que había pasado... siglos y siglos... todo se había ido a la basura...

_¿Adonde fue tu cara de felicidad?  
¿Adonde estan los besos que supimos dar?  
¿Dónde quedó el pasado que no volverá?  
¿Los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar?  
Y se va como todo se va,  
como el agua del río hacia el mar,  
y se va como todo se va..._

La curva de una tímida sonrisa desapareció, la muchacha alejó lentamente la mano de la suya y lo miró esta vez sin comprender. Tenía tantas... tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero... no podía armar ninguna con coherencia... le parecía irreal tener a Inuyasha en frente suyo y... ¿qué había pasado?

- Inuyasha...- Susurró otra vez, y lo vio tensar nuevamente el rostro como si se estuviera conteniendo de algo terrible.

El hanyou miró a su alrededor intentando tranquilizarse. Creía que de un momento a otro el mundo mismo se desmoronaría en pedazos... era lo único que faltaba... bien podría ser lo que los cristianos llamaban el "fin del mundo" porque... la perla... ¡el deseo que había pedido a la maldita Perla de Shikon de revivirla y hacerla olvidar todo no había funcionado a cabalidad! Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos intentando pensar... seguro que cuando los abriera... tal vez... tal vez todo... no... ahí estaba Kagome, estática en frente suyo, sollozando aun, tan blanca que parecía un fantasma, respirando con agitación, pronto a un colapso nervioso. Lo supo, antes de que sucediera lo supo, se movió rápidamente y la sujetó en sus brazos, segundos más tarde la muchacha perdió el conocimiento.

Entreabrió los ojos sintiéndose mareada y muy cansada, muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Ladeó el rostro y entonces lo vio ahí, junto a la ventana, de perfil observando la tarde. Kagome sintió otra vez como el corazón latía como loco, la garganta la tenía seca, así que ni siquiera pudo mover los labios... estaba aun... conmocionada...

- No debería haber sucedido esto... lo siento...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, sin mirarla, en un susurro que entibió todo su cuerpo. Sin querer, parecía haberle dado vida a su cuerpo trémulo y frío.

Ella hizo mover los labios, pero apenas pudo entreabrirlos. Se había quedado sin habla, sentía los latidos de su corazón en la boca... él... era tan guapo ahora... el mismo Inuyasha pero... más adulto... más musculoso. Él ladeó el rostro y clavó sus ojos de miel en su mirada. Kagome se atragantó, las mejillas se tiñeron de un súbito carmesí.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Si se sentía bien... si se sentía bien... arrugó el ceño. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si nada? Ella casi se había puesto a llorar de la emoción... sin contar con la impresión tan fuerte que se había desmayado...

- Qué... – Musitó al fin.

Inuyasha bajó un poco la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, aquel simple movimiento volvió a alterarla, casi sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar. Kagome ladeó el rostro y pensó que debía tranquilizarse. ¡Kami sama! no dejaba de temblar y respirar se le hacía tan difícil como si estuviera escasa de aire. Si pudiera controlarse mejor... si pudiera... esto era demasiado fuerte ¿por qué de pronto toda su tranquilidad y pasividad se había ido a la basura? Ahora sentía que... sus órganos funcionaban al extremo... sentía que... como que... había vuelto a la vida.

- Debes tranquilizarte, Kagome...- Dijo él de pronto, en un murmullo tenue y tranquilizador, ella ladeó el rostro y lo miró casi con súplica-... si tu corazón sigue latiendo así va a estallar... – Sonrió.

Dejó de respirar completamente.

Inuyasha se movió con lentitud hasta ella y se sentó a los pies del sofá en donde estaba recostada. Kagome se movió esta vez algo escrupulosa por su cercanía o tal vez avergonzada, porque se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre ellos esta vez eran algo... diferente.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?- Preguntó al fin él, mirándola con suma atención. Cuando Kagome se sintió atrapada en aquel halo dorado de su mirada creyó que nuevamente se iba a quedar sin aliento. Sus ojos... sus ojos eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba. Ladeó el rostro molesta por sentirse tan abrumadoramente... ¿avergonzada? – Aparte de mi nombre...- Interrumpió Inuyasha, con un tono de voz que... ahora se daba cuenta... su tono de voz era lejos el que recordaba. Era tranquilo, paciente... Inuyasha no era así. Lo miró esta vez fijamente, comenzó a tranquilizarse, había mucho qué saber.

- No entiendo... ¿dónde estabas? Yo...- Se llevó una mano a la frente intentando pensar en donde estaba el principio de la historia y... ¿su fin?- ¿Estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo o algo así que antes no recordaba lo sucedido en el Sengoku?

Inuyasha no respondió, Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró intrigada y asustada. Sí, asustada, tenía miedo de saber... El hanyou endureció el rostro y arrugó la frente mirándola muy serio.

- No recordabas nada de lo sucedido porque así debía ser, fue el deseo que pedí a la Perla de Shikon, en la batalla final contra Naraku. – Sentenció.

Deseo, Perla de Shikon, Batalla final, Naraku... Kagome se quedó estática, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su cerebro. La batalla final... había sido... terrible... pero de eso no recordaba mucho.

- ¿Por qué pediste como deseo final eso?- Le preguntó al fin, horrorizada.

Inuyasha la miró fijo, tan fijo que casi se sintió invadida por su mirada. No la apartó, a pesar de que otra vez sentía que se estaba mareando... quizás si respirara...

- Fue mi deseo y punto- Declaró enojado y poniéndose de pie, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta ante su estúpida respuesta ¿cómo que ese había sido su deseo? No... estaba jugando... no, ese no podía ser el deseo, **TENIA** que haber sido el deseo correcto y borrar sus recuerdos no era el deseo correcto... ¡Grrr Inuyasha! ¡Algo escondía! ¡Oh! Espera, espera, espera... Su rostro dejó de estar rojo más de furia que de vergüenza esta vez y lo observó reticente. Inuyasha, que le había dado la espalda ladeó el rostro y arrugó el entrecejo, esperando...

- Eres... el... Inuyasha del Sengoku o... ¿su reencarnación?- Preguntó al fin, sintiendo algo amargo en la garganta.

Las comisuras de los labios del hanyou poco a poco se elevaron, denotando una sonrisa que en segundos se transformó en una carcajada. Una carcajada divertida, no burlona como la que recordaba. ¡Oh! Kami... entonces era su reencarnación, pensó, sintiéndose desilusionada y observándolo ahora con más cautela y tristeza. Ahh, ahora entendía por qué era más "educado", paciente, tranquilo, humano... Kagome sintió deseos de llorar... entonces **ESE **no era **SU** Inuyasha...

- ¡Feh! Soy el mismo, boba ¿no recuerdas que soy un medio demonio?- Contrarrestó divertido.

Pestañeó varias veces, desconcertada.

- No luces... igual...- Musitó al fin, no muy convencida, pero no se refería a su apariencia física, "este" Inuyasha era igual a cuando había Luna Nueva, bueno, un poco más adulto claro... sino a su... manera de ser... ahora parecía levemente más... ¿maduro?

Inuyasha sonrió más y entonces se acercó a ella, se posó en frente suyo, soltó los brazos, los cuales cayeron a sus costados y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y cuando lo hizo el cabello negro comenzó a volverse de plata, los brazos se volvieron un poco más musculosos, las uñas crecieron un tanto, pero lo que más le aceleró el corazón fueron los colmillos que se asomaron bajo sus labios. Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo. Ahora sí era el Inuyasha que conocía.

- ¿Ahora sí?- Preguntó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y posándolos en ella.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Bien... era Inuyasha... no su reencarnación, ningún humano podría transformarse en...

- ¿Te puedes transformar y "destransformar" a voluntad ahora?- Le preguntó impresionada.

Él rió y su cabello, así como todo su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un humano.

- Son muchos siglos de evolución, Kagome... y de estudio también... tenía que entretenerme en algo en estos siglos... he aprendido a comportarme como la gente...- Sonrió ampliamente, casi con picardía.

Bien. Así que había "evolucionado". Ay, Kami Sama... su corazón volvió a derretirse bajo aquella mirada. Enrojeció otra vez desviando la vista.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Inuyasha, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

Fue inesperado, Kagome alzó la vista y se sonrojó aun más, pudo sentir aquel aroma a canela y musgo otra vez, su corazón se llenó de aquella sensación cálida y tranquilizante, sonrió al fin al darse cuenta de lo importante que era el tenerlo ahí... ahí, a su lado, después de tantos... ¿siglos?

- Me encuentro bien- Respondió, brindándole una sonrisa satisfecha. Con timidez levantó una mano y lentamente la posó en la mandíbula de él. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y movió el rostro permitiendo que aquella mano pequeña y casi helada lo acariciara. Kagome dejó de respirar. Estuvieron así un instante que pareció eterno, la muchacha comenzó a tranquilizarse nuevamente, pero no lo suficiente. – Me siento... muy feliz de... volver a verte, Inuyasha... no sabes cuánto...- Musitó, esta vez respirando como si se le fuera la vida con cada palabra-... hay tantas cosas que... ¿siempre estuviste aquí? No, si te hubiera visto me hubiera acordado de todo... ¿en dónde has estado? ¿por qué no me buscaste antes? Si lo hubiera sabido...

Él abrió los ojos y alejó el rostro, la mano de Kagome cayó al vacío.

- Hay un problema.- Respondió muy serio ahora, la muchacha lo miró otra vez sintiendo que le faltaba aire para respirar- Siempre he estado en frente tuyo, sólo que tu no me veías.

Pestañeó varias veces sin entender lo que quería decir. De pronto recordó a Yuka hablándole...

- "_Aunque tú no lo creas, hay un chico aquí en la Universidad que tiene los ojos dorados ¿Qué no lo has visto? Creo que estudia... alguna Licenciatura en Historia o algo así... ¿en serio no lo has visto?"_

Miró a Inuyasha con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada desconcertada.

- Có... cómo es eso... ¿de que no te veía?- Tartamudeó, sin entender.

El hanyou suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, evitó mirarla cuando respondió.

- Cuando dije que había evolucionado... me refería a que también mis poderes son... otros... puedo... desaparecer a voluntad... y...- Tragó con fuerza y esta vez si la miró, con dolor-... quise ser invisible para ti... para que pudieras vivir tu vida de nuevo, sin problemas.- Espero que ella dijera algo pero como Kagome seguía mirándolo como una estatua él continuó, se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso ahora-... la verdad siempre debió ser así, no sé que pasó ahora, seguro mis poderes están debilitándose y eso es culpa de la maldita Perla de Shikon que ha vuelto a aparecer y... – Ladeó el rostro y tuvo una punzada en el corazón cuando vio las lagrimas en sus mejillas. Kagome se mordió los labios con fuerza y luego se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a no escuchar más.-... Kagome...

- No... no querías verme... me queda claro... muy claro...- Musitó, tomando la mochila que estaba en el suelo y colocándosela en el hombro. Inuyasha hizo un movimiento rápido y la tomó del codo, Kagome jadeó sorprendida por la velocidad que había empleado, su corazón pareció dejar de latir, lo miró con la boca casi abierta.

- No entiendes, Kagome... no es algo que... disfrutara haciéndolo.- Respondió serio.

- ¿Por qué no?- Masculló ella evitando sollozar más de lo dignamente capaz- Y yo... soy una tonta...

La verdad estaba ahí, simplemente. La había hecho olvidar todo, había desaparecido ante sus ojos... todo por... obvio. Nunca fue realmente importante para él. Quizás siempre fue un estorbo en su camino ¿no? No, la copia, el reemplazo de la perfecta Kikyo... no, ni siquiera el reemplazo...

- No es lo que piensas...- Musitó él bajito, acercándose a su cuello y dejándola paralizada.

- Qué sabes tú lo que pienso...- Masculló con rabia y ya llorando, pero era incapaz de moverse, el respirar y su aliento cálido chocando contra su cuello la estaban debilitando.

- No entiendes... todo lo hice... por tu bien...

Kagome tuvo la fuerte voluntad para alejarse de él, soltarse y mirarlo a la cara.

- Borraste mis... recuerdos... me arrancaste de tu lado... ¿sabes lo que he sentido desde...? – Sentía tanta amargura. Recordaba aquellos días tristes y solitarios cuando sentía que se le desgarraba el alma buscando algo, o alguien, que el corazón no estaba completo porque necesitaba de... de él... ¡si lo amaba tanto y...! ella creyó que caería a un abismo. Su amor no era correspondido... todo lo que ansiaba, nunca lo tendría... alzó el rostro y con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas miró el atardecer que le mostraba la ventana-... me iré a casa...

Lo miró pero él no dijo nada, salvo su mirada clavada en la suya. ¡Si pudiera odiarlo por lo que había hecho! Pero no podía... no podía y eso era lo más patético de todo, no podía odiarlo porque lo amaba demasiado... estúpido Inuyasha... quizás... hubiera sido mejor permanecer en la ignorancia que verse ahora así... sabiendo todo... siendo consciente de que él estaba ahí, en su mundo, en su ciudad... en su Universidad...

Volteó y salió rápido de allí. No supo cómo, ni siquiera era capaz de ver las escaleras que bajó con pasos torpes pero acelerados, bajó y se encontró con el aire tibio que en nada la calmó. Corrió sin saber en dónde estaba, quería escapar, escapar muy lejos y llorar, llorar como nunca lo había hecho...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por tooodos sus comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón y también mis agradecimientos a quienes leen.

Sinceramente este capítulo fue muy triste porque me hizo recordar algunas cosas, creo que siempre escribo en mis fics más realidad que ficción, pero en fin, las experiencias propias son inevitables... creo que hasta lloré, jeje, bien, las cosas en el fic irán mejorando, tranquilas, hay mucho que aclarar entre estos dos aun, Kagome no recuerda lo de su muerte y piensa que Inuyasha fue un idiota por pedirle un deseo tan tonto a la perla (el deseo de que ella no recordara nada) aunque lo que más le dolió fue eso de no dejarse ver para ella... imagínense, ella que tanto lo ama y saber eso... es como sentirse rechazado...

Bueno, actualizaré en cuanto pueda, don't worry, soy responsable así que me tendrán relativamente pronto con un nuevo capítulo. De momento gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuídense mucho y nos vemos ¿si?

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**PD**: La canción es de _**Enrique Iglesias "¿Dónde estan corazón?"**_


	5. Protegiéndote

**Capítulo 5: "Protegiéndote"**

Se sentía dolida, no, acabada, destrozada ¿Había algo más doloroso que sentirse así por un amor que jamás iba a ser correspondido? Ese idiota de Inuyasha...

Se quedó quieta y se mordió lo labios con rabia. El corazón latía muy fuerte, pero dolía, dolía como si se hubiera hecho pedacitos y cada parte filosa se clavaba en su cuerpo sin piedad, hiriéndola, desangrándola. Idiota Inuyasha...

Oh ¿Y por qué no dejaba de llorar y sentir como si nada valiera en la tierra? Como si nada tuviera ahora sentido... razón de ser...

Se sentó exhausta en las escaleras de su templo y sollozó una vez más. Cómo se había sentido cada noche eterna debido a la ausencia, la nostalgia... cómo había añorado y extrañado a alguien que no sabía qué era o si existía... se había sentido incompleta y a veces vacía debido al sentimiento arrancado por él mismo... ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿por qué hacerla olvidar todo? ¿para qué? ¿su familia tampoco lo recordaba? ¿y sus amigas? No, nadie recordaba nada, entonces, aquel momento, aquel tiempo en que viaja del Sengoku a su época había sido borrado del pensamiento de todos aquellos que de alguna forma estaban enterados o conectados con esa época o con Inuyasha... olvidado, borrado de su memoria... como si todo aquello no hubiera sido importante...

Claro que no fue importante, oh, si de sólo pensar en que siempre estuvo ahí sin aparecer ante sus ojos se sentía más dolida aun, hecha basura. Claro, no aparecer ante ella había sido "por su bien", según él. Sí, claro... la verdad es que Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de encontrarse nuevamente con ella... si estaba ahí... arggg ¡la había visto quizás sufrir por lo que le faltaba y él ni siquiera se había conmovido! ¡Insensible! ¡Inhumano!

- No es humano...- Se recordó en voz baja, sonriendo ante su desgracia. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se secó el resto de lágrimas. Ya no quería sentirse más así, tan... acabada... no podía... aunque sintiera que el mundo se había hecho pedazos... ¡bah! No se iba a dejar abatir por culpa de ese idiota, quizás fue bueno haber "despertado", ahora ya no tendría que estar suspirando por alguien que no se mereciera su cariño.

Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hasta su casa. Estaba tan cansada que deseaba sólo darse un baño, meterse en la cama y olvidarlo todo. Cuando puso un pie dentro de su hogar vítores y serpentinas cayeron en ella dejándola pasmada. Ahí, en la estancia principal, estaban Eri, Yuka, Houyo, un par de compañeros de su carrera y su mamá y hermano. Se quedó congelada y sólo reaccionó cuando su madre se acercó a ella y la guió hasta el pastel que se encontraba en mesa, junto con algunas bebidas y demás golosinas.

Les sonrió a pesar de que sentía el corazón hecho trizas y se comportó con total cortesía con todos, agradeciendo su visita y también sus regalos. A pesar de estar en cuerpo presente ahí, junto a sus amigos, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en sus recuerdos del Sengoku, en el día en que llegó ahí, también, un cumpleaños, el de sus jóvenes 15, ahí lo había conocido a él... qué ironía, ahora en sus 18 recién cumplidos volvía a verlo. Sólo "3 años después" pero siglos para él... siglos. Arrugó el ceño y evitó pensar más.

Estuvieron allí conversando y escuchando música hasta casi la medianoche y quizás se hubieran quedado hasta más tarde si no fuera que al día siguiente debían todos asistir a clases. Los despidió y agradeció una vez más la atención que habían tenido con ella. Después de todo, no estaba sola como creía... ¿en qué momento Inuyasha se había convertido en su "mundo"?

- Debes dormir, luces muy cansada, Kagome.

Su madre la observó con atención y ella desvió rápidamente la vista, saliendo veloz de su alcance. Sí, tan sólo deseaba descansar y olvidar...

Entró a su alcoba y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Todo estaba oscuro allí, silencioso. Cerró los ojos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta e intentó calmarse... basta de tanto llorar... ese idiota no se lo merecía.

- Idiota...- Musitó una vez más, enjugándose una lágrima rebelde que caía silenciosa por su mejilla izquierda.

- Lo sé...

Pegó un brinco tan fuerte que casi tropezó con sus propios pies, miró a su alrededor, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, y entonces, entre sus más oscuras sombras, en una esquina opuesta a donde estaba ella, apareció Inuyasha como si fuera un alma en pena. Le impresionó verlo ahí, porque de alguna manera le recordó aquellos años en que invadía su habitación como si nada, pero esta vez parecía más un ladrón que el antiguo Inuyasha... aun no lograba acostumbrarse a verlo con aquellas ropas tan actuales. Cuando se tranquilizó notó la expresión de su rostro. Lucía triste y algo avergonzado. Lo miró sintiéndose confundida y experimentando, después de tanta tristeza y agobio, la loca carrera de su corazón...

- No lo dije por mí...- Gimió, intentando lucir tranquila cuando a todas luces apenas podía respirar.

- Ya lo sé- Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y luego cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el suelo.

Kagome respiraba fuertemente, desconcertada aun por su inesperada visita y su actitud. No podía negarlo a pesar de que hubiera querido odiarlo, algo dentro de su corazón se alegró enormemente de que estuviera otra vez a su lado. Qué patético. Se escabulló con rapidez lejos de su mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, poniéndose a su espalda y sentándose en la cama. Inuyasha hizo una mueca y volteó, pero siguió sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

- Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar. Ahora que ya estas consciente de todo lo mejor es no perder el tiempo.

Ella lo miró sin entender. Inuyasha suspiró adaptando una actitud cansada o quizás paciente, algo que había aprendido a través de los siglos de manejar, aunque claro, levemente.

- Por cierto... – Y entonces las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una escalofriante sonrisa-... feliz cumpleaños.

Se atragantó. ¿Inuyasha sonreía? ¿sonreía? ¿y qué le había pasado a esa sonrisa tonta y fanfarrona que tenía en el Seng...? Oh... bien... ¿Cuánto se suponía que tenía ahora? ¿700? ¿800 años? Y entonces comprendió, sorprendida y luego dolida, de los siglos eternos que tuvo que pasar... se tranquilizó y suspiró, resignada.

- Gracias.

El hanyou la observó con detenimiento. Antes de todo, estaba asustado por lo que había pasado, bueno, aun lo estaba, el deseo que le había pedido a la perla en parte no había funcionado, aunque claro, si la revivió... sin embargo si ella ahora recordaba todo, le aterraba imaginar que de alguna forma la perla estuviera fallando o algo así, oh, no, eso lo acabaría por completo, recordaba aun aquella indescriptible sensación de dolor cuando la tuvo fría entre sus brazos. El pensamiento lo horrorizó y esquivó de inmediato la mirada atenta de ella.

- Mira... la Perla de Shikon ha aparecido y cuando lo hizo, fue que tu pudiste verme y además recordar todo... no debió pasar... también mis poderes se han debilitado desde que...

- ¿Sólo tu estas aquí?- Le interrumpió ella, en un susurro inocente. Inuyasha la miró y luego de un momento tragó apenas.

- Bueno... no... Sesshoumaru también esta aquí, en esta época...

Ella levantó ambas cejas, impresionada.

- Vaya... no me lo imagino... vistiendo ropas actuales...

- Le quedan mejor que a mi- Respondió sonriendo.

Kagome le respondió involuntariamente la sonrisa.

- No lo creo.

Se mordió la lengua en cuanto lo dijo y de inmediato ladeó el rostro evitando que él no notara el ardor de sus mejillas.

- Bueno pero...- Tartamudeó-... ¿Quién más? ¿Shippo? ¿emmm Miroku y Sango?

El hanyou suspiró.

- Shippo es... era...- Corrigió-... un pequeño kitsune... ellos no tienen larga vida... aunque bien podría su alma haber reencarnado en algún humano cualquiera, no lo sé, no he sentido su presencia...- Esta vez Kagome lo miró atentamente. Le sorprendió la sabiduría que emanaba al hablar, era obvio lo mucho que había "evolucionado". Sin duda los años, siglos en este caso, se notaban sí en su mente y manera de pensar, aunque físicamente seguía siendo "casi igual" a como lo recordaba del Sengoku... bueno... mmm bien, aparentaba unos 23 o 24 años -... Miroku y Sango eran humanos... ellos tuvieron una existencia larga, pero en años humanos... ya entiendes...

A ella se le oprimió el corazón.

- ¿Mu... murieron?

- Te reconfortará que hayan vivido juntos por más de 70 años, tuvieron descendencia...- Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la frente, como si le costara expresarse esta vez-... tuvieron bastante descendencia...

Kagome se mordió el labio para evitar reír. Era OBVIO que iban a tener muchos hijos esos dos.

- Lógico. Musitó.

Inuyasha sonrió.

- Sí, lógico. Pero han vuelto a esta vida...- Kagome tuvo toda su atención, él le sonrió más cuando sus ojos castaños le miraron con la atención e inocencia de antaño. No recordaba lo mucho que le emocionaba que ella lo mirara fijamente a la cara... casi desfallecía sentirse invisible ante sus ojos y ahora... Arrugó el ceño e intentó concentrarse-... Miroku vive cerca de donde vivo, en realidad es mi vecino... es un Don Juan, siempre lleva muchachas a su departamento... aunque el otro día vio a Sango en nuestra Universidad...- Kagome abrió la boca.-... sí, estudia ahí... en mi facultad... una Licenciatura en Artes o algo así... pero ellos no recuerdan nada de sus vidas anteriores... – Se produjo un silencio extenso, Inuyasha suspiró y finalmente afirmó-... pronto se encontrarán... estoy seguro...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Inuyasha la miró fijo.

- Las almas siguen siendo las mismas... se buscan y buscan en cualquier tiempo y espacio... siempre terminan juntas...

- Ah...

Se produjo un leve silencio, ella aprovechó la complicidad de la luz de la luna para volver a mirarlo con atención, se sorprendía cada vez que lo hacía, ahora él tenía brazos fuertes, musculosos que aun así se marcaban en su camisa blanca, piernas más largas, atléticas, espalda ancha, rostro varonil... un hombre en toda su magnificencia, no, un Dios quizás... pero nunca un medio demonio... eso la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Y Kouga?

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y su mandíbula se tensó.

- Ese... ese anda aun por ahí fastidiando...- Arrugó más la frente y la miró fijo- ... ¿te preocupa?

- No, sólo tenía curiosidad... o sea que... los demonios o semi demonios... ¿llegaron a esta época? ¿sobrevivieron? Siempre pensé que... se habían extinto o algo así...

- Te sorprendería todos los demonios que viven entre ustedes los humanos sin que se den cuenta...

Lo observó pensativa, sintiéndose incómoda por haberlo escuchado decir "ustedes los humanos", como si quisiera poner una pared divisoria entre ellos dos... aunque para Kagome él era él, sin importar que fuera un semi demonio o uno de su misma especie... pero al parecer, Inuyasha seguía con esa testarudez de recordarle lo diferente que eran...

- En fin... no vine para hablar de eso...- Musitó muy bajito, sabiendo ahora que de alguna forma la había lastimado. Ya conocía de memoria aquella mirada brillante y melancólica que parecía de pronto perderse entre brumas oscuras. Nostalgia... tristeza... Se sintió culpable... no debería aparentar tanta indiferencia con ella sabiendo lo que Kagome sentía por él... ¿lo sentía aun? Miró de reojo el pequeño cuaderno de tapas floreadas que descansaba en la mesa de noche, junto a la cama. Carraspeó y se puso de pie.-... mejor me voy, te dejaré descansar primero.

Kagome se puso rápidamente de pie al tiempo que sin pensarlo gritó un ¡abajo! involuntario, ya que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que no se marchara aun. En cuanto el hanyou dio al suelo gritó asustada y se puso a su lado, implorando que la perdonase. No podía ver su rostro porque Inuyasha lo tenía pegado al suelo, así que eso más la desesperó.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Tenía la cabeza gacha sólo para cerciorarse de ver que él se encontraba bien. Lo escuchó resoplar y finalmente Inuyasha levantó el rostro levemente enrojecido en las mejillas y los labios apretados. La miró con furia pero enseguida su rostro se suavizó.

- Kagomeeee.- Masculló con advertencia.

Ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y suplicó una vez más.

- Lo siento, perdóname, no quería que te marcharas aun...

Se calló rápidamente y lo soltó. ¿Cómo podía hablar más de la cuenta ahora? Quizás estaba demostrando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, como siempre... no debía ser así, ya no.

- Bueno... si tienes que hacerlo, pues vete- Musitó, esta vez sentada de rodillas frente a él.

El hanyou la observó quietamente mientras ella le esquivaba la mirada, avergonzada y turbada. Suspiró y acercó una mano a la suya, posándola sobre la de ella, la muchacha alzó el rostro y lo miró fijo sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire para respirar.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme esta noche...- Musitó Inuyasha de pronto. Casi como una afirmación más que una sugerencia. Kagome abrió los ojos más ante la sorpresa. Él acercó su mano aferrando la pequeña de la joven y se la llevó a la nariz. Sin importarle nada aspiró el aroma de su piel que tenía un efecto casi narcotizante, podía ver estrellas de colores bajo sus párpados cerrados. Abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella-... no será la primera vez que lo hago... no te preocupes, me sentaré en aquel rincón...

No sabía qué decirle... bueno, sí sabía... el que se quedara en su habitación no era algo inusual... pero... comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

- ¿Viniste a verme... de vez en cuando?- Él pareció no entender, soltándole finalmente la mano, la muchacha sintió el frio de su piel ahora, su mano liberada de su abrazador protección. Bajó la vista y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su falda-... quiero decir... mientras te mantenías invisible... ¿te acordaste alguna vez de mi?

- ¡Feh!- Se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta el rincón que había prometido, las sombras ocultaron su figura y sólo sus ojos fueron visibles, parecían dos llamas ardientes en un espacio oscuro y frío- Siempre he estado aquí, cuidándote... protegiéndote.

Estaba en shock y sentía que se había quedado sin aliento ante su confesión. Poco a poco casi sentía que iba a llorar, pero no dijo, nada, se puso lentamente de pie mientras él la seguía con la vista.

- Yo... no sé qué decir... creo que... – Recordó entonces todas aquellas situaciones cuando estuvo en peligro, las veces en que creyó que estaba loca por escuchar una voz cuerda rogándole que se alejara del peligro, de la voz como el viento que susurraba como el viento en sus noches de infinita tristeza... lo comprendió todo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Al menos... tenía su cariño, se preocupaba por ella... quizás eso no era amor pero seguía siendo el Inuyasha protector de siempre. Aquello sólo pudo aumentar la llama de amor por él-... bu... bueno... gracias por... cuidarme...

Lo escuchó emitir un despreocupado ¡feh! Cuando en realidad lo que él sentía era una promesa en silencio de por siempre seguir cuidándola.

Más rápido de lo que imaginaba, ella se quedó dormida debido a toda la conmoción que había vivido durante el día. Pero esta vez Kagome se quedó dormida con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, sintiendo en su corazón aquella cálida sensación de bienestar y placer, sabiendo que estaba ahí, cerca, inmóvil y cuidándola.

El hanyou se levantó lentamente después de parecer una estatua en la habitación. Se cercioró que ella dormía para ir hacia la ventana y fruncir el ceño cuando vio en lo alto de la pagoda del pozo, un cuervo negro y grotesco que batió sus alas en cuanto él se asomó a mirarlo.

Quizás debía aclararle a Kagome que así como algunos demonios como él estaban aun en esa época, perfectamente la reencarnación del malvado Naraku también podría estar ahí... o quizás no era su reencarnación, sino el mismo medio demonio del Sengoku... camuflado y esperando... el tener nuevamente la maldita Perla de Shikon...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, muchísimas gracias otra vez por todos sus comentarios, los leo absolutamente todos y se los agrazdeco mucho, gracias por tantos mensajes y por los casi 100 reviews.

Bueno, sin duda las cosas vuelven a calmarse, al menos entre ellos dos, aunque ninguno quiere dar "un paso más allá de lo debido". Al menos, el "asunto" entre ellos dos parece haberse solucionado. Ahora son dos personas "maduras" que sólo les hace falta un pequeñito empujoncito para que los sentimientos se desvorden por completo jeje...

Gracias por la espera y nos vemos muy pronto con un nuevo capítulo.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	6. Inevitable

**Capítulo 6: "Inevitable"**

Sólo cuando la luna estuvo muy en lo alto del cielo, él se aproximó lentamente a ella y comenzó a acariciarle en cabello, satisfaciendo así el enorme deseo de hacerlo pero que se veía impedido ahora que ella podía verlo. La observó acuciosamente, con el reflejo de la luz de la luna dándole en pleno rostro, haciéndola más pálida, perfecta en aquella piel de suave porcelana, más hermosa de lo que creía... sus rasgos de mujer le eran increíblemente irresistibles y atractivos, pero cuando Kagome dormía parecía la misma niña que él conocía y a la cual le velaba su sueño en el Sengoku... y bueno, en su mundo también.

- Perdóname si soy tan... indiferente ahora... pero si tu supieras todo lo que me contengo... quizás es mejor...- Musitó con dolor, esta vez pasando el dorso de su mano por una mejilla cálida y tersa.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron cuando se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de Kagome. Se apartó rápidamente. Sinceramente no estaba muy seguro si realmente lograba contenerse ahora que la muchacha estaba consciente de su existencia.

Salió de la habitación como si escapara de ella, en realidad ahora no era tan fácil permanecer inactivo en aquella pequeña habitación y solo junto a su Kagome. Si pudiera la tomaría entre sus brazos y se quedaría con el calor de su cuerpo vivo antes que el recuerdo de tenerla fría y muerta junto a él... Kami Sama... si pudiera sacarse esa horrorosa imagen de la memoria... si pudiera estar tranquilo y confiar en el poder de la perla... ahora que esta no había cumplido a cabalidad su deseo, ya cualquier cosa podía esperar... una segunda muerte de Kagome lo mataría... estaba seguro de eso, ya no tendría nada más por qué vivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Torció la boca una vez más haciendo chocar el lápiz de tinta negra contra la mesa, provocando un incómodo sonido de impertinencia que segundos más tardes ya algunos le daban una mirada casi asesina. No podía evitarlo... su cabeza no estaba precisamente concentrada en la anatomía del cuerpo humano sino más bien en el recuerdo de un par de ojos dorados más hermosos de lo que antes imaginaba.

- Señorita Higurashi... ¿no escuchó la pregunta?

Dejó de golpear el lápiz y alzó la vista a la profesora, que la observaba seria bajo sus anteojos de gruesos cristales con aumento.

- Ehhhh ¿podría repetírmela?

Se dejaron escuchar risitas por lo bajo. La mujer hizo una mueca fastidiada y le pidió que mejor saliera del aula. Resignada y sin deseos de enfrentarse a nadie tomó sus cosas y salió de allí, la verdad no tenía ni idea cómo se había pasado ya un módulo completo sin tener idea de lo que hablaban ¿acaso no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese tonto de Inuyasha?

Se sentó en la hierba y volvió a rememorar aquellas cosas vividas cuando tenía 15 años y él era tan infantil como su hermano Souta. Increíble, para ella habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez... pero él había pasado más de 500 años sin compañía. Cómo había cambiado... claro, 5 siglos era demasiado... ¿se habría sentido solo? Era más que obvio, siempre se había sentido solo pero pasarse 5 siglos debió haber sido... muy triste, quizás... sin sus amigos humanos como Miroku, Sango o el pequeño Shippo ¿qué habría sentido cuando todos ellos murieron a su debido tiempo? Sesshoumaru no contaba, estaba segura que la relación entre ellos dos seguía igual de fría como un témpano... ¿qué habría hecho todo este tiempo?

Cómo deseaba volver a verlo otra vez... quizás para él no importaba volver a verla, pues siempre fue visible, pero ella, después de tanto tiempo, sólo ansiaba escucharlo una vez más. ¿Dónde era que estudiaba? Ladeó el rostro arrugando la frente. La Facultad de Historia...

¿Y qué iba a decirle? Ahora ya nada los unía como antaño... bueno... había vuelto a aparecer la Perla de Shikon pero eso no significaba que algo malo fuera a suceder... no se imaginaba a un ser mitad araña mitad humano queriéndose apoderar de ella en este siglo.

Su corazón latió con inusitada fuerza sólo al imaginar que Inuyasha andaba por ahí... Se escondió en un árbol mientras unos estudiantes salían en ese preciso momento del edificio. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a una chica idéntica a su antigua Sango. ¡Oh! ¿Su reencarnación? La joven reía suavemente mientras hablaba con otra muchacha. Luego del impacto inicial eso la reconfortó... había conocido a esa muchacha en el Sengoku en un tiempo de muchas desgracias personales, se había acostumbrado a estar mirando siempre un rostro sufrido por la culpa y el dolor, que verla ahora sonreír realmente le reconfortaba el corazón... salió de su escondite sintiéndose realmente feliz por su antigua amiga, cuando sus pies tropezaron con las grandes raíces del árbol y entonces cayó al suelo rompiéndose la rodilla. Masculló un par de palabrotas sintiéndose roja de vergüenza pues algunos estudiantes habían visto la graciosa escena y se reían de ella, Kagome se sentó en el suelo y vio con malestar la sangre saliendo de la herida que se había hecho en la rodilla. ¡Maldición! ¡Como le dolía y le ardía si hasta arena le había entrado! De pronto sintió un viento veloz y segundos, menos que eso, fracciones de segundos más tarde, tenía a Inuyasha inclinado sobre su rodilla mientras la tomaba con su mano, inspeccionándola.

- Qué... – Tartamudeó, enrojeciendo atrozmente.

- Argg, tonta ¡creí que te había pasado algo más grave!- Dijo él mientras se erguía y la miraba con atención. Oler su sangre en la distancia y dirigirse a ella loco de preocupación había sido cosa de milésimas de segundos. Casi le había dado un paro cardiaco imaginando que quizás Naraku...

- ¿Creíste que Naraku me había encontrado y me había matado?- Se burló ella.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, a Inuyasha casi se le paralizó el corazón.

- No debes decir eso- Masculló.

Kagome sonrió.

- Tonto... no creo que Naraku haya esperando 18 años para aniquilarme... seguro que si vive, es un multimillonario corrupto dueño de algún país pequeño petrolero o una isla del Caribe.

El hanyou hizo una mueca, no muy convencido. Le soltó con suavidad la pierna y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

- Nunca se sabe... ahora que la perla esta nuevamente aquí...

- ¿Por qué no te calmas?- Respondió ella dándose viento en la herida porque le ardía- la perla ya no puede hacer nada... me refiero... seguro a que ya esta en un prestigioso museo custodiada con siete llaves, rayos de vigilancia y una cámara de video grabándola día y noche. Más segura no estará.

A él se le empequeñecieron los ojos.

- No sientes nada... ¿verdad?

Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró confundida.

- ¿Sentir qué?

El hanyou suspiró. Quizás ella, de alguna forma, intentaba no enfrentar el peligro latente que él sentía se acercaba... quizás se debía inconscientemente a lo sucedido... con su "muerte". Apretó los labios sin decir nada.

La muchacha entornó los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie, ya bastante helado sentía el trasero por estar sentada en la tierra húmeda, sin embargo hizo una mueca de dolor debido a la herida, levantó el pie sabiendo que le iba a costar trabajo caminar, pero él la tomó inesperadamente en sus fuertes brazos que se quedó pasmada.

- No quiero que vuelvas a caer otra vez... sigues siendo algo torpe ¿eh?

No dijo nada porque no sabía si aun tenía habla. Él le sonrió y luego miró la herida.

- Me enferma el olor a sangre... creo que necesitas una curación...

- ¿Vas a ser de doctor?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Recuerda que aquí soy yo la enfermera...

- Eso era antes- Rió él, y entonces se echó a correr como el viento.

Había olvidado eso de casi volar en sus brazos... Inuyasha era fuerte y antaño solía llevarla en su espalda corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero ahora, en su ciudad, en el Tokio actual... escondió el rostro en su pecho y rogó que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos.

No los abrió hasta que él se detuvo, entonces apartó el rostro de su cálido pecho y miró a su alrededor. Estaba otra vez en aquella iluminada y pequeña habitación. Su departamento. La dejó con suavidad sobre el sillón y él desapareció un momento. Luego volvió con una pequeña caja que abrió y que contenía los elementos de primeros auxilios.

- Me sorprendes...- Musitó, mientras él untaba alcohol en un trozo de algodón.

- ¿Por qué?- Murmuró como si nada, alzando el rostro y brindándole una mirada inocente.

- Eres muy considerado...

Se encogió de hombros y aplicó el algodón sobre su herida. La joven gimió al sentir la herida arder, él se detuvo y la observó con preocupación.

- Lo lamento...

Kagome le sonrió, moviendo la cabeza.

- No importa...

El hanyou volvió a posar sus ojos en su herida lastimada, deslizó el algodón quitando las piedrecillas y limpiándola de arena que pudiera infectarla. Ella lo observó conteniendo casi la respiración, le hormigueaba la zona detrás de la rodilla, lugar donde él tenía fija una mano mientras con la otra la limpiaba.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó, alzó el rostro con lentitud y la miró. Las mejillas de ella estaban muy rojas, tenía los labios abiertos, jadeando notoriamente, labios suaves y húmedos que él de pronto tuvo deseos de probar, alzó más la mirada dorada y se quedó atrapado en los ojos castaños que le despertaron sensaciones que hacía mucho deseaba contener.

Cada uno se quedó atrapado en la mirada de otro, sintiendo cosas que no sabían explicar pero que desde hacía tanto tiempo sentían, sin atreverse más allá de lo debido. Bien, Kagome alguna vez lo había besado para salvar su vida, pero aquel beso que ella le brindó por amor y desesperación frente a aquella malvada mujer llamada Kaguya, que deseaba arrancarle su lado humano, recibió por segundos la respuesta a su beso quizás más por agradecimiento que por un sentimiento que fuera compartido. La muchacha sabía, y perfectamente, que Inuyasha sólo amaba a Kikyou... siempre Kikyou.

Aquello la entristeció enormemente. Sabía que él jamás correspondería a su amor, que nunca sería suyo, que ella jamás sería correspondida. Bajó la vista derrotada y abatida ante el pensamiento. Quizás ya era hora de volver a casa... ¿para qué torturarse más?

De pronto sintió la mano grande y cálida de Inuyasha en el costado de su rostro, atrapando parte de su cuello y mejilla y obligándola a mirarlo directamente. Kagome sintió otra vez los locos latidos de su corazón, pero luego sonrió, sabía que esto sólo era un gesto cariñoso de su parte, como tantos abrazos, besos en la frente y tomadas de mano.

- Te...- Musitó él, visiblemente nervioso, eso llamó la atención de la muchacha-... te he extrañado mucho...

La joven le sonrió y entonces llevó una mano a la suya, la que sostenía su mejilla.

- Te creeré...

- Es cierto lo que digo.

La joven frunció el ceño y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Entonces no entiendo porqué te hiciste invisible para mi... ¿no sabes lo mucho que eso me hiere? Eres importante en mi vida, para mí... ¿por qué me hiciste eso?

Él tensó el rostro, ahora, en vez de lucir acongojado estaba muy serio, como si se debatiera entre una y mil cosas.

- Lo hice por... por tu bien. Créeme.

Kagome suspiró, derrotada y cansada.

- Bien... no importa... no quiero seguir discutiendo esto... ya sé que tus sentimientos... no son precisamente iguales a los míos... aunque hayan pasado... más de 5 siglos... – Tragó fuertemente, sintiéndose nerviosa por poner en el tapete aquel asunto de lo cual hablaban muy poco, un asunto casi censurado entre ambos, que en muy raras ocasiones podía ser abordado, ocasiones extremas... quizás, no en una ocasión como ésta.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo- Masculló Inuyasha.

Ella hizo una mueca, quiso apartar su mano que sostenía su rostro, pero él no la movió, la muchacha lo miró confundida esta vez. Y entonces sucedió. Inuyasha acercó el rostro al suyo, con lentitud, con los ojos fijos en sus labios. En un principio ella no supo lo que quería, estaba confundida, quizás le era imposible creer que algo así sucedería. Pero cuando su aliento varonilmente cálido rosó sus labios jadeó y sintió que comenzaba a temblar como una hoja en una tormenta. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Él iba a besarla? No... tal vez... no, no podía ser eso... el momento fue eterno, comenzó a respirar con agonía mientras el muchacho aproximaba su boca a la suya. Cuando sus labios la tocaron ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Casi sentía los huesos hecho polvo ante su toque. Los labios de Inuyasha, muy cálidos y suaves, acariciaron su boca entreabierta y jadeante un par de segundos, una caricia suave, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intensa. Si hubiera estado de pie, estaba segura no haber podido sostener sus piernas, porque ahora temblaba, temblaba tanto y jadeaba más de lo correctamente debido. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela del sofá, en puño, dejándose llevar por la caricia de sus labios sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. No podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo...

La boca de Inuyasha, luego de probar y acariciar, se volvió exigente y desbordó todo el fuego contenido. Atrapó sus labios con tanto ímpetu que su mano se fue a la nuca de ella, bajo la espesa y suave mata de cabello, y la acercó posesivo a su boca. Kagome jadeó de placer, la lengua que la invadió fue respondida por la de ella, cada toque los hacía estremecer, arder, perder el control de sus propios instintos. Quizás había sido demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, reprimiendo sentimientos tan fuertes como el de ellos, ahora que por fin los muros se derrumbaban sentían que ya no podían detenerse más, era como si de pronto sintieran que le pertenecía al otro, que siempre lo habían sido, y que siempre lo serían... era inevitable.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son muy motivantes para mi y por eso se los agradezco de corazón.

Quiero aclarar, que esta historia en específico sólo trata de Inuyasha y Kagome, por eso es un fic corto, sólo quiero dedicarme a ellos y los demás personajes (Miroku, Sango, etc) sólo serán nombrados para poner al tanto al lector en qué es de sus vidas, no más allá. Así que no se preocupen por Shippo, la anciana Kaede, Kirara y tooodos los otros personajes, para mi, todos reencarnan claro que en difrentes épocas. Por eso puse que Rin aun no nacía.

Inuyasha es hanyou, no sé cuantos años viven los hanyous, nunca la sensei Takahashi me lo ha aclarado (jaja, no sé realmente, no creo haber leído cuanto duran los hanyous o youkais), sólo supuse que siendo seres medios "divinos" o mitológicamente poderosos, duraban muuucho, jeje. En fin, son detalles, no importa, yo sólo escribo creando algunas cosas, no se preocupen tanto por eso, es decir, si es así o no, recuerden que sólo es un fic, ficción... jeje...

Y listo... espero les haya agradado el capítulo n.n supongo que sí, a mi me gusta el beso de esos dos jeje... quien fuera Kagome... o.o

Feliz día del alumno, de la Madre (adelantado) y feliz día a todos. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	7. Cicatriz

**Capítulo 7: "Cicatriz"**

Sentía los labios adormecidos debido a la presión que habían ejercido en sus besos, pero aún así ni Kagome deseaba detenerse, a pesar que ya le ardía la boca, ni Inuyasha podía apartarse, sabiendo que la fuerza de su pasión casi la estaba lastimando.

Se apartó de la muchacha a duras penas mientras ella solo ansiaba sus besos, Inuyasha le sostuvo la mano en la mejilla y la miró con ojos llenos de deseo. Kagome casi sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas... bajó al fin la vista y se mentalizó que debía tranquilizarse, aunque su cuerpo estaba experimentando sensaciones que parecían fuera de control.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de Inuyasha era un susurro tan tenue como el viento, el aliento le rosó la sien y la hizo sentir escalofríos. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin mirarlo. No podía... simplemente no podía, creía que si veía sus ojos se quedaría definitivamente sin respiración. Y ya bastante le estaba costando mantenerse consciente ahora.

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente y entonces su mano liberó el rostro de la muchacha.

Sentir que los dedos cálidos y posesivos se alejaban de su rostro la estremeció y entristeció. No sabía qué decir... quizás mejor era no decir nada ¿o si? Carraspeó incómoda y movió las piernas, que reposaban en el sofá, hasta el suelo, Inuyasha se apartó un poco más dándole espacio para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo, el hanyou le tomó ambas manos ayudándola a levantarse. Tal vez no era para tanto tanta ayuda, al fin y al cabo, sólo era una fea herida en la rodilla, nada más, aún así sintió las piernas flaquear y enrojeció, le dio una media mirada murmurando un tímido: "Gracias".

- ¿Puedes caminar? ¿te duele mucho?

Su voz volvía a ser un susurro pero preocupado y atento. Kagome se sintió muy avergonzada y trató de soltarse de él, agradeciendo una vez más y afirmando que se encontraba bien. Aunque se quedó de pie ahí sin saber qué hacer otra vez. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, casi jadeaba por sentir aquella mirada sobre ella, haciéndola temblar, alterándola, reviviendo cada poro de su cuerpo, de sus sentidos. Sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo allí de lo contrario moriría de pura emoción.

- Bien... yo... ehhh... ya es tarde...- Se pasó la mano nerviosa por el cabello pero no lo miró-... debo volver a casa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Lo miró apenas y sonrió casi como boba. ¿Por qué él lucía como si nada, tan tranquilo, tan "normal"? Quizás no había sido la gran cosa... desvió el rostro y tomó la mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo. Ay, Kami Sama... ¿había sido una ilusión lo que había pasado? No, no lo había sido, aun sentía los labios arder por la presión que Inuyasha había ejercido en ellos, casi con fiereza, aunque no lo culpaba, quizás no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza excesiva que había empleado.

- No, gracias, estoy bien, en serio.- Musitó. Dio un paso adelante y la rodilla le dolió, hizo una mueca y luego volvió a dar otro paso. Le dolía, no era para morirse pero sí le dolía. Caminar hasta su casa en esas condiciones podría hacerlo pero realmente iba a ser una tortura.

- Tonta- Dijo Inuyasha haciendo una mueca y tomándola en sus brazos. La muchacha lo miró asustada y sintiendo otra vez que el corazón bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho. El hanyou la miró arrugando la fuerte- Te duele, no mientas y apenas puedes caminar.

- Pero puedo hacerlo- Contrarrestó ella muy seria.

Se miraron sabiendo que el desafío era una tontería. Kagome de pronto sintió que el momento se volvía a repetir, que el tiempo poco a poco parecía detenerse, era el efecto de quedarse atrapada en el dorado de sus ojos, siempre cautivantes, siempre tan hechizantes, que siempre la hacían enrojecer y gemir más de lo debido. Tonto... ¿para qué hacía eso con ella? La estaba... casi hipnotizando... sentía que volvía a ser polvo en sus brazos. Tonto... jadeó más involuntariamente cuando Inuyasha bajó la vista y la fijó en sus labios ¿otro beso? ¿él quería otro beso? ¿podría ser? El hanyou volvió a alzar la mirada hasta posarse en la suya.

- Qué... nos esta pasando...

Kagome tragó apenas. No sabía qué responderle. Oh sí... quizás sí tenía mucho qué decirle... la joven sabía lo que estaba pasando, al menos con ella misma, lo amaba, desde el instante en que lo conoció... esa era la simple verdad. ¿E Inuyasha? Si pudiera leer su mente, sólo podía interpretar la expresión de su rostro. Él estaba a punto de besarla, pero al igual que la primera vez se demoró en hacerlo... estaba segura que se debatía para hacerlo... tal vez sufría una de esas batallas internas que... quizás aun pensaba en Kikyou... ¿si era a esa sacerdotisa a quien veía y no a ella? Eso casi le paralizó el corazón.

- El rojo de tus mejillas se ha desvanecido... estas pálida...- Musitó él, acercando el rostro -... ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

- Tu... – Tragó fuertemente -... actitud...

- ¿Te molesta?

¿Por qué había perdido la capacidad de hablar? Se le había secado completamente la garganta, su pregunta tan directa realmente la pasmaba. Apenas negó con la cabeza, la seriedad de Inuyasha dio paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kagome no sabía qué pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada, confundida y aturdida. Fue ella quien esta vez acercó su boca impetuosa buscando sus besos. Qué importaba si veía a Kikyou en ella, le demostraría que no era esa sacerdotisa, sino Kagome, sólo Kagome, la que lo amaba, la que expresaba su amor sin miedo a nada, sin ocultarlo, amor sincero y puro.

A Inuyasha lo sorprendió, pero enseguida le respondió, la estrechó entre sus brazos y sólo cuando la escuchó quejarse se dio cuenta de la fuerza que había empleado, la soltó dándose cuenta lo frágil que era y lo torpe que estaba siendo... él era un medio demonio y Kagome una humana... una frágil y hermosa humana.

- Lo... lo siento...- Murmuró entre sus labios, agitado y deseoso aun de seguir besándola. Kagome buscó sus labios otra vez y él le respondió, controlándose todo lo que pudo para no perder la razón de sus instintos. Pero los besos de Kagome lo estaban enloqueciendo, haciéndolo perder el control, se apartó a duras penas dejando a la muchacha casi aturdida. Era increíble, pensó ella, que algo como un beso pudiera hacerla sentir tan... debilitada.- Suficiente...- Musitó otra vez Inuyasha, y antes que Kagome alzara la vista a mirarlo, sabiendo lo que eso provocaría, se echó a correr con ella en dirección a su casa.

Momentos más tarde, Kagome se encontraba en la penumbra de su habitación. Él la depositó en la cama con cuidado mientras la joven lo miraba nuevamente jadeante. Si creía que el viento fresco de la noche aplacaría el calor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, estaba muy equivocado. Sentía arder la piel de deseo y que los instintos podía perderlos en cualquier momento. Esto jamás le había pasado.

- Debo irme- Musitó, aunque sonó demasiado triste.

- Claro...- Murmuró Kagome.

Se miraron nuevamente, él no se movió y ella no deseaba que se fuera. Inuyasha estaba turbado y otra vez tenía ese rostro tenso y angustiado. Luego sonrió suavemente.

- Que duermas bien.

Ella no le respondió. Inuyasha subió al marco de la ventana y desde ahí desapareció. Kagome se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó el poco trecho hasta la ventana, desde ahí sólo vio la oscuridad de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No había podido dormir absolutamente nada, sólo recordar sus besos y la pasión de ellos la dejaba a momentos sin aliento. Ohhh ¿había sido un sueño? No podía ser, sentía aun el sabor de su boca en sus labios, la presión que estos ejercían sobre los suyos, el olor fresco de su aliento, el calor de sus manos sosteniéndola firme contra él... Sus manos se crisparon sintiendo escalofríos y sabiendo que tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Te sientes mejor de la pierna?

Su mamá logró sacarla de aquel estado de aturdimiento en que se había quedado de sólo pensar en lo sucedido.

- Ah... sí, sí, realmente... no fue nada- Respondió, bebiéndose la leche de un sopetón.

- Yo pensaba que no habías llegado, hermana- Dijo Souta, arrugando la frente- Estuve en la sala todo el tiempo hasta tarde y nunca te vi llegar.

- Ah...- Se rió nerviosa y esquivó su mirada intrigada-... es que... entré por la puerta trasera, es todo. – Se puso de pie rápidamente y se echó la mochila al hombro. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado al incómodo dolor de la rodilla pero nada evitaba que asistiera a clases sabiendo que en la Universidad podría ver a Inuyasha.- Me voy ¡hasta más tarde!

Casi corrió y a medida que se acercaba sentía que el corazón latía más fuerte. Ojalá nada hubiera cambiado en Inuyasha... ojalá que lo que había pasado no fuera algo que debieran omitir, guardarse, como aquel beso inocente que lo salvó de la muerte frente a Kaguya.

Cuando llegó a su facultad miró a su alrededor, esperando verlo, pero no, no lo vio y resignada, entró a clases.

La mañana fue lenta y monótona. Casi volvía a sumergirse en aquel estado de lento vivir en el que estaba antes de volver a ver a Inuyasha. Miraba la gente pasar y todo le parecía atrozmente aburrido, sin sentido. Cumplió la rutina de ir a comer con sus amigas, que la esperaban en el casino. Houyo también estaba ahí, cuando la vio su mirada se fijó en sus ojos. Le sonrió con amabilidad, como siempre.

- Buenos días- Saludó, sentándose frente a Yuka.

- Buenos días- Respondieron como siempre.

Kagome miró a su alrededor, esperando verlo, pero nuevamente se desalentó cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba allí. Suspiró y dirigió la vista hasta la televisión adosada a la pared. Allí mostraban nuevamente la Perla de Shikon, custodiada (y como ella había predicho, aunque no era ninguna novedad) en el Museo Nacional de Tokio bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad. Había que cuidar un tesoro de incalculable valor como ese.

- Vaya, todo el mundo anda como loco por culpa de esa perla- Dijo Eri, mientras terminaba de comer su sándwich de queso.

- Es obvio...- Dijo Houyo-... es el descubrimiento del siglo...

Kagome observaba la televisión sintiendo de pronto aquella dolorosa punzada en su corazón, casi le ardía, más que eso, hería. Hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la altura del pecho.

- Bueno, bueno, dejémonos de hablar de esa aburrida perla, Kagome, estas invitada para mañana a mi fiesta ¿irás verdad?... ¿Kagome?

La joven estaba pálida otra vez, sentía que cada respiración que daba se le iba la vida, el dolor era agudo en el corazón ¿sería acaso un ataque? Imposible... era muy joven para eso... oh, pero... quizás podría ser... había casos...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Houyo, poniéndose de pie.

Kagome lo miró, sentía que le sudaba la frente, se puso lentamente de pie e intentó sonreír. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Le ardía el pecho de una forma horrorosa, casi sentía el calor de él bajo la mano que había puesto encima para apaciguarlo.

- Ehhh sí... sí... voy al baño... un momento...- Musitó, poniendo su mejor cara y casi tropezando se fue a los excusados.

Se encerró en un cubículo y comenzó con dedos torpes a desabotonar la blusa, casi se le salían las lagrimas de los ojos, los dedos torpes no hacían su cometido, Kagome jadeó y apoyó la espalda en la pared, de pronto el dolor se hizo tan insoportable que creyó perdería la razón, parecía que le iba a estallar el corazón, sus ojos se nublaron por completo y comenzó a caer, poco a poco, sabiendo que se quedaba sin vida.

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió la puerta, la tomó en sus brazos, y la sacó de allí. Kagome estaba semi inconsciente pero aun así se dio cuenta que quien la sostenía otra vez entre sus brazos era indudablemente Inuyasha, que salió junto con ella por la ventana y saltó con suma suavidad desde el segundo piso en donde se encontraban.

- Kagome...- Gimió el hanyou, moviéndola levemente y luego dejándola sobre la hierba. El lugar estaba completamente desierto y no era de extrañar, la había llevado a la parte trasera del edificio y desde allí no había más que árboles y arbustos silvestres.- Kagome... ¿Qué tienes? ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Ella lo miró apenas, con los labios entreabiertos y sintiendo que cada vez más se hundía en un estado de lejanía, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se llevó una mano nuevamente al corazón. Inuyasha, al borde también del colapso y observándola aterrado y casi loco de la preocupación, miró sin entender el lugar que ella le señalaba. Y entonces, una imagen horrorosa casi le nubló la razón, se le desfiguró el rostro, abrió más sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- Tu... corazón...- Gimió, aterrado.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, cansada del agudo dolor. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y con la fuerza bruta de sus manos abrió de golpe la blusa donde los botones saltaron lejos de sus ojales. Y ahí estaba, justo arriba del sujetador, la cicatriz macabra de una herida mortal ocurrida años atrás... roja ahora, lacerante casi... Inuyasha sollozó reviviendo aquel momento que sólo deseaba olvidar.

- No...- Sollozó. ¿La perla estaba haciendo esto? ¿se la arrancaría ahora de sus brazos igual que aquella vez? ¡Maldita y desgraciada perla! ¿entonces no era tan poderosa como creía? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? No ¡no dejaría que ella muriera otra vez! ¡no! Se acercó y posó sus labios sobre la cicatriz, no dejaría que Kagome volviera a perder la vida... ¿qué pasaría con él? Después de tantos siglos de espera... después de tantos años sin ella... apoyó más los labios sobre su cicatriz sollozando de dolor-... Kagome... no... no me dejes...- La sentía inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, pero Inuyasha no se atrevió a moverse, si lo hacía, si la veía nuevamente así... – Kagome... no te vayas... te amo...- Besó con fervor la piel que ardía como brazas de fuego, la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y las lagrimas de él cayeron sobre ella.

Poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a sentir alivio nuevamente, el ardor, el dolor, se fue mitigando hasta ya no sentir nada más que alivio supremo y el peso de Inuyasha y sus labios. Levantó el rostro y vio su cabello casi plateado sobre ella, alzó una mano y lo acarició. Él sollozaba y cuando la muchacha lo tocó dejó de hacerlo.

- Inu...yasha...

El muchacho la miró, con su aspecto de hanyou y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Kagome recordaba haberlo visto llorar muy poco... debió ser serio esta vez, pensó. Le sonrió suavemente.

- Estas...

Inuyasha se incorporó y Kagome lo observó recostada en la hierba. Sentía alivio ahora de poder respirar tranquilamente, sin dolor... se le nubló el pensamiento cuando recordó aquel dolor.

- Debe... haber sido un... principio de ataque... o algo así...- Musitó, contrariada y sintiéndose realmente débil cuando quiso sentarse. Entonces vio la blusa abierta y se la cerró rápidamente, pudorosa. Esta vez enrojeció y se murió de vergüenza al saber que había estado así con Inuyasha... ¿qué diablos había pasado?

- No, no fue un ataque...- Dijo de pronto él, muy serio, con la voz más ronca, sentado en frente suyo, con el cabello cayéndole sobre la espalda cada vez más con el color de la plata, las manos grandes y con garras, los músculos creciendo en sus antebrazos, piernas y torso y que se marcaban claramente en su ropa.- No fue eso... esto...- Dijo entonces, acercándose a ella y posando su mano en el corazón-... es el... recuerdo de una antigua batalla...

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó pensar en qué batalla, le era imposible pensar en eso, no recordaba una herida de batalla que le afectara el corazón.

- No... no lo recuerdo...- Musitó.

- Fue la última que tuviste...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, con un nudo en la garganta y con sus ojos brillosos de lágrimas que él evitaba desbordar otra vez-... fue un tentáculo de ese desgraciado... en la batalla final contra Naraku... y fue mortal...- Kagome lo miró sin entender, a él poco a poco se le quebraba la voz-... creí morir... no sabes lo poco que me importó cuando maté a ese infeliz, sólo quería estar otra vez contigo... pero te fuiste... poco a poco... hasta que...- él cerró los ojos, le costaba incluso respirar al rememorar aquel fatal episodio-... no pude retenerte... te fuiste... y entonces... – La miró muy fijo, con los labios entreabiertos, con la mano presionando más su pecho-... le pedí un deseo a Perla de Shikon...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre de los dos, es como revivir aquel momento jeje...

Les agradezco nuevamente sus útiles y alentadores reviews, los leo todos y me alegra mucho que les agrade la historia. Es cierto, es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, puede que haya muchos momentos tristes, sobre todo el principio de ésta, pero tranquilas, ya ven que poco a poco, al menos la relación entre ellos, se va volviendo más hermosa. ¿No es lindo el amor? jeje.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho, disfruten su fin de semana.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	8. Deseo

**Capítulo 8: "Deseo"**

- Creí morir... pero la perla estaba ahí, al alcance de mi mano... y entonces no lo dudé... tenía que devolverte a la vida... y hacerte olvidar...

Kagome lo miraba pasmada, sin siquiera respirar, su relato la había dejado casi congelada ¿ella muerta? ¿Naraku la había asesinado?

- Mo... ¿morí?- Gimió desconcertada, pálida como una hoja de papel, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces vio una lágrima de Inuyasha resbalar por su mejilla, eso provocó que se le formara un horroroso nudo en la garganta... entonces... ¿ese había sido el deseo que había pedido a la perla? Se suponía que... debía ser el deseo correcto... ¿lo había empleado en ella? ¿para hacerla vivir? ¿olvidar? Después de tanta búsqueda y batallas, después de tanto arduo trabajo para encontrar fragmento a fragmento... él, el medio demonio que juraba utilizar el poder de la perla para convertirse en un poderoso Youkai, había decidido utilizar su poder en ella... en ella...

Lo miraba desconcertada, angustiada y luego dolida, aunque no estaba segura si era por lo que le había pasado y que no recordaba (afortunadamente) o por el hecho de verlo tan triste que le desgarraba su ya de por si maltratado corazón. Se mordió los labios y bajó la vista. Él había hecho eso por ella...y ahora... lloraba por ella. Entonces alzó el rostro y lo miró fijo. Por ella, por nadie más que ella. Fue un bálsamo para su alma darse cuenta que en verdad no le era indiferente a Inuyasha. Le sonrió con amargura y entonces alzó su mano hasta su endurecida mejilla, sus dedos borraron la lágrima solitaria que estaba ahí, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con dolor.

- No llores, Inuyasha...- Murmuró, acercándose más a él y besando inesperadamente su mejilla- No llores por lo que pasó... estoy aquí...

El hanyou abrió sus ojos, enfocando el dorado más intenso en su mirada, ella casi se perdió en aquel que parecía un mar de fuego, hermoso, increíblemente hermoso.

- Cierto...- Musitó él, suavemente y esbozó una sonrisa amarga-... estas aquí ya... pero no quiero perderte otra vez... te necesito... - La sonrisa de Kagome se borró, dejó de respirar casi ante sus palabras. El hanyou acercó sus labios a su mejilla y se la besó, acarició con su boca la suave piel sonrosada y caliente de ella, la acercó más a él, queriéndola proteger de todo, de todos. -No quiero perderte... no quiero...

La muchacha aferró ambas manos a sus antebrazos, notando lo duros como el acero que eran. Se acercó más a él, perdiéndose en el calor de su aliento que chocaba en su oído ahora, en su voz desesperada, posesiva, en el abrazo protector que le daba.

- Inu... yasha...

Lo abrazó más fuerte, cómo deseaba consolarlo, que la consolara, que fueran uno sin importar nada.

Escuchó de pronto las voces de sus amigas que la llamaban desde el baño, ella se apartó de Inuyasha y lo miró contrariada, sólo en ese momento se percató de la peligrosidad que corrían si lo veían a él con su cabello casi blanco y sus garras y colmillos bestiales.

- Te llaman...- Balbuceó el hanyou, y su abrazo protector pareció estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- No quiero ir...- Respondió Kagome en un hilo de voz.

Él se alegró de escuchar eso, sinceramente ahora no quería apartarse ni un segundo de ella, menos después de lo sucedido. Se levantó y la levantó a ella recostándola en su regazo y luego saltó entre los arbustos llevándosela a su lugar seguro, a su "guarida", como él irónicamente llamaba a su departamento.

La dejó sobre el mismo sofá en el que ya antes ella había reposado, esta vez la muchacha sólo afirmó la espalda, mantuvo los brazos sobre el pecho cubriéndose con la blusa que ahora no tenía botones, mirándolo atentamente mientas él caminaba hasta la ventana. Inuyasha se quedó allí, esperando. Kagome pensó que si él usara ahora mismo aquel haori rojo se sentiría remontada a sus quince años. Entonces algo se posó en su mente, arrugó el ceño.

- Hay... algo que no entiendo...- Murmuró. En seguida él volteó y la miró expectante. Kagome tragó salida fuertemente, como se le aceleraba el corazón que la mirara así de directo, se sentía como si se perdiera en sus ojos... pestañeó varias veces intentando no caer en aquel estado de hipnotismo que se sumergía cada vez que su querido Inuyasha la miraba fijamente-... ehhh... cuando... todo eso pasó... se supone que fue hace tres años atrás... y tu, el Inuyasha que viene del Sengoku, debiste ver que pasaría y...

- Yo no puedo interferir en los acontecimientos... el mundo completo se distorsionaría... – Musitó, cruzándose de brazos -... no podía arriesgarme a perderte para siempre... en todo caso, ya sabía lo que sucedería, tu revivirías... y volverías a esta época...

- Y volví olvidándolo todo...- Murmuró Kagome, lentamente.

- Y me hice invisible a tus ojos... para que así jamás te sucediera algo...- Apretó los puños y su mirada se ensombreció-... no puedo evitar pensar que... todo es por mi culpa. Por eso no quise que supieras de mi... – De pronto él sonrió tiernamente-... aunque eso no me impidió protegerte... te vigilo desde el día en que llegaste a este mundo...

La joven se quedó sin aliento. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, deslizó una mano por su cuello para enredar finalmente sus dedos en sus cabellos, la caricia le causó una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, Kagome entrecerró los ojos casi sintiendo que se elevaba en una nube. Pensó en sus palabras y sonrió. Debió haber sido bien bizarro el verse él mismo como era hacía 500 años... y debió quizás ser muy duro saber lo que sucedería con ella... lo abrazó más fuerte comprendiendo su dolor y tristeza. Oh, Inuyasha... cómo habían sufrido ambos por la separación que habían tenido... y ella pensando que... qué tonta había sido.

- Te quiero... te quiero mucho...- Murmuró emocionada, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-... no quiero que te separes otra vez de mi... por favor...

Inuyasha jadeó y cerró los ojos, estrechándola más contra él. Siempre había sabido que lo quería... y cuando él se dio cuenta que también le correspondía a sus puros sentimientos, ya había sido demasiado tarde... pasó siglos culpándose por no haber revelado la verdad de su corazón... ahora... tenía una nueva oportunidad... tampoco deseaba apartarse de su lado... en realidad... ni siquiera concebía poder hacerlo...

Acarició con su mejilla la de ella, sintiéndose como nunca antes se había sentido. Tenía a alguien a quien proteger, en realidad siempre lo había tenido... pero nunca había deseado hacerlo con toda su alma...

- Nunca te dejaré...- Musitó, acercando su boca a la suya.

Los labios de Kagome temblaron de emoción al sentirlos cerca, respiró fuertemente, sus caricias, su aliento, el susurro de su voz la estaban volviendo loca de amor. Inuyasha no la hizo esperar más, la besó suavemente, ella rememoró con emoción la caricia de sus colmillos en sus labios, el aliento más cálido aun que el de un estado "humano", más posesivo era su agarre, tras la nuca, pero a la muchacha no le importaba, al contrario, la emoción y el deseo la invadió por completo, ella deseaba hacerle saber que tampoco jamás lo dejaría. Lo abrazó al cuello mientras el beso de Inuyasha se volvía osado, exigente, casi dejándola sin respiración. La lengua del hanyou exploraba su boca, acariciaba su paladar, la enredaba con la suya y con cada caricia de ella Kagome sentía que más le ardía la piel, el estómago se llenó de incontenibles mariposas, el corazón se agitó dolorosamente en su pecho, era increíble como ahora se sentía viva, viva y no dormida como antes, casi muerta... ahora todo parecía tener sentido, un propósito, ahora sabía que ya no estaba sola... y quién debía estar a su lado, junto a su corazón.

Sintió la mano de Inuyasha acercarla más a él tras la nuca, la otra mano se posó en el borde de su blusa semi abierta, apartándola por completo, la joven gimió al sentir sus dedos calientes y largos contra la piel de su pecho, posándose en el lugar que antes había sido el punto del más horroroso dolor que hubiera tenido en su corta existencia, el hanyou apartó al fin su boca, con lentitud y posó su frente contra la suya, jadeante, observando con la mirada vidriosa la cicatriz, la cicatriz que nunca había tenido y que ahora, hoy precisamente, se había formado sobre su pecho. Ya no era lacerante, pero sí estaba ahí, como una marca indeleble de su casi muerte... en realidad, de su muerte.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y bajó lentamente el rostro hasta su cicatriz, el pecho de Kagome subía y bajaba fuertemente, sentir sus labios ahí sólo provocó que casi quisiera llorar de emoción, enredó su mano en la cabellera de plata mientras sentía la presión de sus labios sobre su piel. Al principio eso le causó una ola de ternura y emoción... aquello tenía tanto significado... tanto... Inuyasha, aunque fuera un medio demonio de más de 700 años era su alma gemela... ¿cómo podría amar a otro con esa intensidad? ¿acaso otro podría amarla así también? ¿otro le haría sentir aquellas cosas y esos sentimientos maravillosos cuando estaba a su lado? Imposible, realmente era imposible.

Él deslizó su lengua sobre la que fue una herida mortal, entonces ella gimió y cayó de espaldas debido al peso que el hanyou había empleado para posarse sobre su cuerpo. No protestó ¿cómo iba hacerlo? Ya ni siquiera pensaba, sólo deseaba sentir sus caricias y sus besos, no podía evitarlo ni quería hacerlo.

Inuyasha bajó con sus besos cada vez más ardientes hasta el borde de su sujetador, cuando sus labios se encontraron con la delicada tela de la prenda íntima la apartó con sus manos grandes y casi torpes, los senos de ella se mostraron ante él y entonces el hanyou la miró, como si estuviera pidiendo su permiso antes de seguir. La muchacha alzó la cabeza buscando impetuosa sus besos, él le respondió sorprendido, pero completamente feliz. Ahora ya no había más dudas... ya no debía tiempo qué perder.

Sus manos esta vez se enredaron en los muslos desnudos de Kagome, que tenía las piernas flexionadas recibiendo perfectamente la complexión de su cuerpo musculoso. Ella sentía que se le saldría el corazón, no podía creer que estuvieran así ahora, ese era el Inuyasha que siempre la evitó... al cual siempre vio como enamorado ciegamente por... la otra... irónicamente... su antecesora... sus labios parecieron negarse a seguir respondiéndole, él lo notó y alzó el rostro. Era increíblemente bello tenerlo así, a milímetros de su rostro, con su aliento caliente chocando en su rostro, con sus labios húmedos de sus besos entreabiertos, deseables aun, con el cabello de plata cayendo sobre su pecho ahora, con sus ojos brillantes como las estrellas que la observaban fijamente otra vez...

- Qué... qué sucede... – Preguntó él. Kagome tenía sus manos ahora tras la espalda de su hanyou, las presionó más contra ella, pero él arrugó el ceño-... algo pensaste... ¿qué es? – Gimió, intrigado-... los latidos de tu corazón... son más lentos... y el calor de tu cuerpo ya no...

Ella sonrió avergonzada y lo besó. Era muy tonta para pensar en desconfiar en sus sentimientos. Ya todo había quedado más que claro... sabía que él la quería, a ella, sólo a ella.

Sus manos torpes buscaron desabotonar su camisa, provocando en el hanyou un gruñido casi bestial, entre sus besos. Como no pudo hacerlo porque las manos le temblaban horrorosamente, Inuyasha se apartó sólo un poco y terminó de quitársela rápidamente. Había de pronto una urgencia en poseerla, en pertenecerse, en sentirse ahora ambos en otro plano, en fundir el calor de sus cuerpos. Se besaron otra vez, con desenfado e irresistible excitación, besos húmedos y provocadores, besos posesivos e interminables que eran casi dolorosos, pero de un dolor hermoso, dolor ardiente.

Kagome sintió la mano de él enredarse en su prenda íntima, ella se movió bajo su cuerpo, húmeda y expectante, la caricia que los dedos del hanyou le dieron la hicieron apartar la boca de la suya y gemir de placer. El placer que él le provocó la hizo ruborizarse hasta la médula, lo abrazó más fuerte, jadeando, enloqueciendo al sentir la presión de sus dedos en su intimidad, lo abrazó más fuerte, sentir el roce de sus torsos desnudos sólo podía aumentar más el calor de los dos.

- Ven... ven a mi...- Jadeó Kagome en su oído-... por favor... ven...

Él se apartó y la miró temblando, le era dolorosamente difícil controlarse y no actuar con la fuerza bruta que lo caracterizaba, pero tenía que hacerlo... iba a hacerlo... tenía que hacerlo.

Kagome bajó la vista junto con su mano y deslizó la cremallera de su pantalón, Inuyasha gimió y se dejó hacer, dócil como un cachorrito, pensó la muchacha mientras se quedaba atrapada en su mirada. Cuando comenzó a bajarle el pantalón él se abalanzó a ella y la besó. La urgencia era irrefrenable para el hanyou, así que fue Inuyasha quien se desnudó aunque a medias, necesitaba tenerla junto a él, hundirse en la calidez de su carne y quedarse allí por siempre. Cada segundo era una agonía, empleaba toda su fuerza de voluntad, su delicadeza, para penetrarla, pensó que si la lastimaba dejaría de hacerlo ¿podría hacerlo? Cuando se fundió en su cuerpo pensó que ya no, así que exhaló todo el aire contenido y resopló, recostándose sobre ella y recuperando el aliento, la conciencia.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, cada vez con más descontrol, la miraba al rostro mientras le hacía el amor, pendiente de no lastimarla, deseaba con toda su alma no herirla, a fin de cuentas, se consideraba una bestia y todos se lo confirmaban. Pero su Kagome disfrutaba de placer tanto como él, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el vaivén de su pecho, la caricia de sus manos tras su espalda, la presión de sus caderas que se alzaban a él buscando más, deseando que el encuentro fuera más íntimo, completo, le confirmaban y le tranquilizaban la conciencia.

Creyó morir cuando explotó en ella, Kagome había gritado de placer, rasguñándole la espalda. La abrazó muy fuerte recuperando el aliento que había perdido por completo. Y luego de un instante se dio cuenta que la joven también se tranquilizaba. La piel de ambos se fue enfriando, aun así no se apartaron, estaban sumergidos en aquel halo de ensueño del cual no deseaban despertar. Inuyasha deslizó lentamente el rostro, con la frente húmeda, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha otra vez, hasta que sus labios se acercaron a su oído y murmuró ronco:

- Te amo... – Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró aun conmocionada, él agregó con una media sonrisa-... por siempre.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios, me alegra leerlos, también les agradezco mucho a quienes leen, de verdad, es una historia que esta escrita con mucho y cariño e ilusión (bueno, como todos mis fics), así soy yo jeje, por eso es importante para mi.

Intenté explicar, que el Inuyasha de ahora, vio a su Inuyasha antiguo, os ea, aquel que venía a buscar a Kagome desde el Sengoku cuando ella tenía 15 años, pero no podía interferir en los acontecimientos, el destino ya estaba trazado... por eso puse a Kagome pensando en lo "bizarro" que debió haber sido para el Inuyasha de 700 años, ver al Inuyasha de... ¿200 años? jeje sí, ese que todas conocemos, el arrebatado, loco e impaciente, el que trataba tan mal a Kagome jaja...

Salió re-tierno este capítulo. Bien, no se han "visto" desde hacía mucho y se han reprimido bastante, ahora, cuando sienten que pueden perderse, dan "rienda suelta" a sus sentimientos, es lo que provoca las situaciones extremas, nos obligan a reaccionar, a abrir completamente los ojos, a valorar lo que tenemos a nuestro lado.

Bien, me despido que ya es muy tarde y debo seguir con mis cosas, gracias por todo, el apoyo, la incondicionalidad, por leer y por seguir siempre a esta maravillosa pareja.

Besos y cuídense mucho.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**.-


	9. Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido

**Capítulo 9: "Recuperando el tiempo perdido"**

El atardecer dio paso lentamente a la noche, el aire se volvió fresco, casi frío. Kagome se acomodó en el sofá abrochándose la blusa mientras Inuyasha caminaba con el pecho desnudo y vestido sólo con los pantalones hasta la ventana. Desde ahí la muchacha lo miró contemplativa mientras aferraba más la blusa intentando abrigarse. El hanyou se quedó quieto junto al marco y la luz de la luna le dio de lleno en la cabeza, en cuanto ésta lo tocó, volvió a ser el "humano" con que el que fingía aparentar en esta vida. Kagome estaba sorprendida, sin duda, pensó, que sus poderes ahora eran mucho más fuertes... en realidad... a todas luces él era más fuerte, poderoso. Inuyasha se volteó, esta vez luciendo su cabellera oscura como la noche, los rasgos normales como de cualquier persona, a excepción de sus maravillosos ojos color de la miel que la observaban con aquella mirada atenta y profunda que la dejaba sin aliento.

- Va... vaya...- Musitó al fin ella, mojándose los labios porque se le había secado la garganta-... sí que eres más poderoso.

- No lo creas- Respondió el hanyou frunciendo el ceño- Se supone que puedo controlar mi apariencia medio demoníaca... es la segunda vez que... – La muchacha comenzó a respirar rápidamente, asustada, él lo supo y entonces sonrió. No deseaba por nada del mundo asustarla por algo que... no había pruebas.- Sesshoumaru dice que es una exageración.

- Y tú crees que es por culpa de la Perla de Shikon ¿verdad?

Él borró la sonrisa de sus labios. ¿Cómo iba a negarle sus sospechas? Tragó fuertemente y la miró fijo. Kagome se levantó del sofá y caminó con lentitud hasta el hombre, alzó el rostro cuando estuvo enfrente suyo y acercó su mano tibia a su mandíbula endurecida.

- No todo puede ser por siempre malo...

El hanyou acercó una mano y la posó sobre la suya, inclinó el rostro a ella para estar a su altura, cuando susurró, otra vez a Kagome le pareció el sonido del viento en una tormenta nocturna.

- Yo QUIERO que no sea malo, en serio...

- Pero dudas... le temes a la perla...

Inuyasha la miró fijo ¿cómo no iba a temerle? Si desde que se sabía de su existencia solo traía calamidades, además el deseo que había pedido... Suspiró cansado, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Quizás estoy exagerando... Sesshoumaru puede tener razón...

Kagome sonrió. Ella no sentía ni una clase de peligro ni nada por el estilo, al menos ahora, pero ya no era confiable como antaño. Desde que había vuelto del pozo, a la vida, había perdido por completo sus poderes espirituales ¿era porque había "renacido"? o quizás éstos habían sido nuevamente... sellados... ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Arrugó la frente y se la sobó con una mano. Inuyasha sonrió y tiró de su brazo acercándola a él, besó la frente y se quedó estático ahí, con los labios pegados en la suave piel de ella.

- Bien... no tienes qué preocuparte en todo caso... déjame esto a mi...

Kagome no deseaba seguir con el asunto de la perla, la verdad, le molestaba, le incomodaba, quizás era inconscientemente, tal vez tenía que ver por todo lo que habían pasado antes... por su culpa había acabado con su vida. No respondió, pero sí se abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Cómo le gustaba estar así, envuelta en sus brazos cálidos y fuertes, protegida contra su pecho, sabiendo que él haría cualquier cosa por ella. El mundo, la vida, sí tenía un sentido ahora. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho desnudo, sintió escalofríos cuando los dedos de Inuyasha comenzaron a acariciar su nuca. Jadeó y se apartó sonriendo tontamente, pudo notar en Inuyasha la mirada de deseo que le daba... quizás ella también lo miraba así... oh, pero no, ya era muy tarde.

- Debo volver a casa...- Murmuró. Se echó un paso atrás pero Inuyasha le sostuvo la muñeca, a Kagome le partió el corazón ver la tristeza de su rostro.-... en serio... es tan tarde...

- No vuelvas a decir que es tarde- Sentenció serio el hanyou, como si eso le recordara algo muy malo.

Ella enmudeció pero en verdad comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa porque quizás ya pronto sería medianoche. Él volvió a tironearla para tenerla bajo la protección de su abrazo. Esto no estaba siendo nada fácil para Kagome, debía marcharse, seguro su mamá estaría preocupada pero... dejar a Inuyasha...

- No seas así...- Murmuró alzando el rostro y casi rogándole que la soltara.

- No quiero que te vayas. No dejaré que te vayas.

Su respuesta fue categórica. Kagome se sorprendió de su actitud tan posesiva, casi sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerándose dolorosamente, ansiosamente, ¿qué iba a hacer? Y entonces, sus ojos se centraron en el rosario que aun colgaba del cuello de Inuyasha... el rosario... sonrió malvadamente mientras el hanyou la apartaba y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No te atreverías...

- ¿Acaso lees mi mente?- Preguntó, riéndose y sorprendida.

- No, pero reconozco esa mirada tuya...- Murmuró ronco. Y entonces se tocó el rosario con las manos. - ¿Sabes que puedo quitármelo desde hace 300 años?

Kagome pestañeó varias veces, no estaba muy segura si creerle o no, de eso sí se acordaba perfectamente, la magia que tenía sobre el rosario era muy poderosa.

- Mentiroso...

- Es cierto...- Sonrió y entonces se apartó de ella, la miró fijamente y se quitó de lo más normal el antiguo rosario. Kagome palideció y él sonrió divertido- ... así que ninguno de tus trucos funciona conmigo...

- Entonces... ¿por qué no te lo quitas?- Preguntó sorprendida-... la otra noche yo...

- Ni se te ocurra decir la palabra- Interrumpió el hanyou levantando un dedo.

Pero levantó una ceja. Inuyasha la desconcertaba realmente.

- Pe... pero... eso te lastima...

Él entornó los ojos.

- Bien... es cierto, lastima... sólo cuando tú dices... ee eso... pero sólo tú... aun así no me lo quitaré.

Kagome pensó que estaba realmente loco, no, desquiciado.

- Eres... extraño...- Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo suspicaz.

El hanyou la miró divertido levantando ambas cejas y luego rió. La risa de Inuyasha era jovial y divertida, ya no sarcástica, ni fingidamente malvada como antaño. Ahora era una risa sincera. Él se acercó a ella y le sobó los brazos como si intentara que entrara en calor.

- No me digas que ya antes no te parecía extraño...

Kagome comprendió, claro que él era extraño ¡por Kami! ¡Era un semi demonio viviendo en su época! Eso sí era muy raro... bien, había sido poco acertado su comentario, se ruborizó levemente.

- Aun no... entiendo porqué sigues llevando... esto...- Murmuró, tocando las cuentas con sus manos y comenzando a juguetear con ellas.

Inuyasha jadeó y su aliento cálido y embriagador le chocó en el rostro a ella provocando un casi efecto adormecedor, no, sedante. Entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía que él le apartaba las manos, la sujetaba de ambos codos, y la estrecha fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Esto me recuerda a ti... me dice que sólo soy tuyo... que puedes hacer lo que sea conmigo...

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la médula. Lo miró desconcertada, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, estaba más que emocionada, conmocionada por sus palabras... cuantas noches había llorado en silencio por ese alguien que no sabía quien era pero que necesitaba a su lado, cuantas veces soñó con eso. Bajó la vista, atragantada, sin palabras realmente. Inuyasha sonrió y acercó su boca a la suya, con posesión. Se dejó atrapar fácilmente, bajo el calor de su aliento, de la presión de sus labios embriagadores. El hanyou la atrapó contra la pared, siguió besándola con aquella misma emoción y pasión de momentos antes de la entrega, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, apartó la boca casi en contra de su propia voluntad de la suya y luego lo miró con súplica.

- Mamá... va a matarme... si no vuelvo ahora...

Inuyasha respiró fuerte, suspiró derrotado pero no la soltó, tenía ahora las manos bajo la blusa, en su espalda y no tenía ni los deseos ni la intención de apartarlas de su suave piel. La miró entrecerrando los ojos, casi luchaba contra su fuerza de voluntad... no, quería que se fuera.

- Mmmm... llámala e invéntale una excusa.

La muchacha entreabrió los labios ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¡¿Quieres que le mienta a mamá?!

Él estaba serio, muy serio. No estaba jugando, la presión de sus manos en la espalda le delataban su deseo de no dejarla ir. Volvió a suspirar y entonces la soltó con desgano.

- Sí, no será primera vez. Llámala por favor y termina con mi agonía.

Kagome quiso reír pero enseguida salió casi corriendo al teléfono. El corazón latía desbocado y se sentía levemente mal por mentirle a su mamá apero... ¡qué va! Ya era adulta y... quedarse por una noche con Inuyasha, a solas, era una oferta que no podía ni pensaba rechazar.

Inuyasha caminó despacio hasta el dormitorio, miró desde el umbral la cama grande y casi polvorienta debido al casi nulo uso ya que acostumbraba en las noches vigilar el sueño de Kagome escondido entre las sombras de la habitación, y cuando tenía sueño, descansaba leves momentos en el sofá de la sala, en donde hacía poco habían hecho el amor. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que quitar las mantas polvorientas y cambiarlas por unas limpias... rápido.

Cuando ella colgó el teléfono, se sintió mal por haber mentido. Pero cuando volteó buscando a Inuyasha supo que podría olvidar fácilmente la culpa. Caminó por la habitación casi adivinando cada una de las salas hasta que entró en la pequeña alcoba en donde Inuyasha parecía acomodar las almohadas de una cama inmensa. Él volteó inmediato y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos interrogativos. Kagome casi saltó para llegar a su lado mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente al cuello y lo besaba con dulzura. Esta podía ser una noche perfecta... más que perfecta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Llamó mamá?

Yuka dejó el jugo de manzana en caja sobre la mesa y la observó con detenimiento un instante. Kagome, Kagome... vaya que se lo tenía bien guardado. Ella no era tonta, su llamada inesperada la noche anterior, rogándole que en caso que llamara su mamá para confirmar que estaba con ella dijera sí, sin decirle más detalle, casi no había dormido en toda la noche para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La esperó ansiosa en la Facultad (y eso que ella entraba dos horas más tarde pero por la noticia bien sacrificaría dos horas de sueño para enterarse primero de la gran y segura novedad)

- No, no llamó, te tiene demasiada confianza como para sospechar de ti- Respondió seca.

En ese momento Houyo y Eri se sentaron en la mesa y saludaron como de costumbre. Kagome apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y suspiró. Casi sonrió como boba al recordar la noche que había tenido con Inuyasha... casi se sentía volando entre las nubes aun...

- Gracias, Yuka...- Murmuró, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando por el recuerdo.

- ¿Con quien estuviste? Te buscamos toda la tarde... – Dijo Eri muy seria, casi reprochándole, sabiendo que así molestaría a Houyo por la actitud de ella. Quizás así dejaría de seguirlo como un bobo idiota.

Kagome sin embargo jugueteó con sus dedos ideando una excusa. Una excusa, tener que mentir por Inuyasha otra vez... otra vez, en realidad, siempre había mentido por él, sobre todo cuando iba del Sengoku a su época casi a diario...

- Bue...

- Kagome...

Se asustó cuando lo oyó y entonces alzó el rostro de inmediato. Pero no fue la única, el rostro de sus tres amigos contemplaron casi atónitos al muchacho de ojos dorados y chaqueta negra con unos libros encima que miraba fijamente a Kagome con el rostro serio y casi tenso.

La joven no supo muy bien qué hacer, en realidad, verlo ahí otra vez a pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado entre ellos la dejaba casi sin fuerzas para sostenerse, o respirar. Sonrió a pesar de la agitación que sentía mientras afirmaba las manos al borde de la mesa ayudándose a poner de pie, con lentitud. Cuando él le sonrió con levedad, Kagome pensó que se le paralizaba el corazón.

Él estiró una mano, deseando unir pronto a la suya, la muchacha respiró como si se estuviera sofocando, luego se dio cuenta de la miraba pasmada de Yuka, de la aterrada de Eri y de la consternada y casi asqueada de Houyo.

- Ho... hola...- Tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sabía que si estiraba su mano en busca de la suya todos iban a notar lo incontrolablemente que temblaba.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el grupo. Inuyasha pasó su mirada escueta por cada uno de esos rostros que lo observaba fijamente... y el que más le desagradó fue por supuesto Houyo... Houyo, Houyo... entonces sonrió sensualmente. Ahora así podría luchar de igual a él, ya no tendría que estar escondido entre las sombras soportando sus estúpidos cortejos.

- ¿Vamos?- Preguntó, con la mano aun buscando la de Kagome. La joven le sonrió torpemente mientras se acercaba y se excusaba balbuceando de sus amigos. Casi sentía la mirada asesina de ellos en su espalda.

- Dijiste que nos veríamos al término de clases...- Murmuró Kagome, deseando casi correr del casino para no sentir la mirada inquisidora de todos quienes la observaban.

- Eso dije, es cierto... pero no soy muy bueno cumpliendo promesas...- Masculló, muy serio.

El sol del mediodía le dio de lleno en los ojos. Ambos concordaron que era un día realmente glorioso y alucinante. Los parajitos trinaban, la brisa era suave y fresca... Inuyasha pensó que debía relajarse y disfrutar ahora... después de estar siglos sin Kagome ¿cómo podría pasarse ahora cada segundo pensando en la Perla de Shikon? Bien... estaban pasando cosas... extrañas, era obvio, pero quizás tenían una explicación más simple y la perla nada tenía que ver... la Shikon no Tama no era maligna, así que no tenía que causar desgracias además... estaba bien resguardada en un museo, como había dicho su Kagome. Cuando miró a la joven y la vio sonreír, apretó más su mano y respondió a su sonrisa, deseando con toda su alma que en verdad nada malo sucediera... en realidad ahora iba a disfrutar de su compañía, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo... demasiado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos y _**muchísimas gracias por sus útiles comentarios y también gracias a aquellos que leen el fic**_. Pido excusas por lo corto del capítulo pero realmente MUERO de sueño y cansancio, aun así quería dejar algo para ustedes mientras para que se entretengan. Gracias por su apoyo, mil gracias por la incondicionalidad, cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

**_PD: Muchas gracias por los más de 200 reviews ;)_**


	10. Hanyou y Humana

**Capítulo 10: "Hanyou y Humana"**

- ¿Tuviste problemas?

Kagome sonrió y se detuvo en ese instante sólo para mirarlo con fingido reproche.

- ¿Ahora me preguntas si tuve problemas? Ayer no te importaba... y ahora tampoco, por lo que vi.

El hanyou hizo una mueca, en realidad estaba algo molesto pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizarse, no podía tolerar la forma en que la miraba ese Houyo, menos ahora que Kagome era "suya".

- ¿Te molesta?

La joven notó que no era una broma, en verdad estaba enojado ¿por qué? Pestañeó varias veces y sonrió más. Seguro estaba malinterpretando.

- No... claro que no... ¿qué sucede?

Cuando notó la mirada atenta y confundida de ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba enfadado por una estupidez. Resopló y luego se relajó brindándole una sonrisa que más que encantadora resultaba ser perturbadora, a la muchacha se le erizaron los vellos de su piel.

- Nada, tontita... ¿no querías estar conmigo? Digo...- Y entonces sonrió más-... Hay que aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Si creía que la engañaba, estaba muy equivocado. E Inuyasha también lo supo, supo que ella no se lo había tragado. Pero ambos pasaron por alto la situación ¿para que seguir? Realmente era algo absurdo que no valía la pena discutir o enfadarse.

- Bien... ¿la señora Higurashi te dijo algo?- Preguntó esta vez más conciliatorio, mientras retomaba su marcha y aferraba una mano de ella contra la suya.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió.

- Ella confía en mí más de lo que debería... quizás...

Inuyasha sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras. La madre de Kagome no era de esas típicas madres histéricas que controlan todo a sus hijos, jamás lo hizo cuando la muchacha era una adolescente de 15 años que viajaba sola a su mundo y se quedaba por semanas y a veces meses enteros. Eso era confianza... seguramente ¿no?

- Siempre me ha agradado tu mamá...- Musitó.

Se detuvo y la instó a sentarse en la hierba, Kagome se dejó hacer fácilmente. Inuyasha se quitó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y hurgó dentro de ella provocando en la joven extrañeza. En realidad ella pensaba que este era un momento romántico y no algo que tuviera que ver...

- ¿El periódico? – Lo miró desconcertada mientras él parecía leerlo concentradamente.

- Tenías razón, la Perla de Shikon esta bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad en el Museo Nacional de Tokio, mira, aquí muestran...

Kagome le arrebató el periódico mientras Inuyasha la miraba turbado.

- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella?- Preguntó, molesta esta vez.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta y la mano estirada, que en un principio quiso quitarle el periódico de sus manos pero en seguida comprendió que debía dejarlo.

- Sólo...- Murmuró, algo avergonzado-... quería asegurarme que se encontrara bien resguardada...

- Esta en un museo...- Dijo Kagome, doblando muy bien el periódico y guardándoselo en su mochila-... deja ya de preocuparte por ella, Inuyasha.

- Tu no entiendes...- Arrugó el ceño-... Intento pensar que todo estará bien pero no puedo... siento las fuerzas malignas que...

Kagome se acercó rápido a él y lo calló con un inesperado beso. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró, dejándose llevar por el impetuoso beso que ella le dio. Segundos más tarde fue él quien tomó el control de la situación, apoderándose de sus labios con más ardor del que podía soportar. Kagome jadeó al sentir su lengua y antes de sentir que comenzaba a marearse, se alejó de él lentamente sofocada y sonrojada.

- Malvado...

Él le sonrió de forma seductora sintiendo los estrepitosos latidos de su corazón casi en la garganta.

- Tú me provocaste...

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que te callaras.- Respondió ella algo avergonzada, intentando desviar sus ojos de la mirada lúdica que él le daba.

- ¡Feh! Buena idea.

Kagome esta vez lo miró y lo vio de brazos cruzados pero seguía sonriendo de esa forma en que le provocaba escalofríos. Al final suspiró sintiendo un dejo de tristeza que no supo controlar, él se acercó de inmediato y posó sus manos sobre las suyas, la muchacha mantuvo la cabeza baja, sus ojos observaban la hierba verde del prado.

- Deberías olvidarte de la perla... ¿no fue suficiente con... – La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta-... con lo que pasó?... además... era un peligro cuando... cuando estaba fragmentada... y...- Alzó la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de Inuyasha sobre ella-... y... han pasado más de 500 años... ¿Por qué crees que pasará algo justo ahora?

Se sentía muy culpable, porque aunque Kagome no pudiera tener razón (la Shikon no Tama había aparecido ahora y eso significaba problemas, el que no hubiera aparecido en los siglos anteriores no develaba nada) tampoco quería asustarla ni incomodarla. Entendía que ella, quizás sin querer, rechazaba la idea del peligro, como una manera de olvidar su pasado, su muerte violenta por culpa de la perla.

Pero también él quería creer que nada malo pasaría. Y sin embargo no podía ni evitarlo ni olvidarlo. Habían señales. El debilitamiento de sus poderes... el que Kagome misma lo viera y recordara todo... tragó fuertemente. Quizás no tenía nada que ver. ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita Shikon no Tama! ¡Iba a volverlo loco!

- Tienes razón...- Musitó serio y luego intentó sonreír-... cierto, me prometo a cada instante que debo tranquilizarme y...- Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla-... disfrutar tu compañía...

Kagome lo miró con atención un instante, deseando creerle que esta vez dejaría el asunto de la perla... al final ella suspiró y se recostó en sus piernas, sus ojos se fijaron en los edificios pétreos del campus, en los inmensos árboles que les cobijaban del sol, en los pajaritos que volaban lejos más allá del horizonte, era pacífico este mundo, no como el Sengoku, no había de qué preocuparse.

- Debería estar en clases ahora...- Murmuró al fin.

Sintió las caricias de Inuyasha sobre el flequillo de su frente, luego su aliento en su oído.

- No dejaré que te vayas...

Ella sonrió, recordando lo posesivo que era cuando era una chiquilla y deseaba abandonarlo para rendir sus exámenes atrasados. Ahora imaginaba que iba a perder el semestre por su culpa.

- Tonto...- Murmuró alzando la cabeza y buscando sus besos.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios casi se adormecieron, luego se quedaron quietos uno junto al otro, observando de manera contemplativa el paisaje, mientras a su alrededor todo era estrés por los estudios y correrías para llegar pronto a la clase siguiente. Hubo un instante en que Inuyasha notó que de pronto eran observados por alguien, de manera instintiva, aferró más a Kagome que aun yacía recostada con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo y miró con ojos sagaces a su alrededor. Entonces lo vio a él, al que muchas veces deseó golpear por acercarse demasiado a su Kagome y acosarla de esa forma tan fastidiosa y estúpida. Ahora estaba ahí, creyendo que no lo veían, tras el muro de la facultad, apretando los puños y tensando la mandíbula. Desde donde estaba Inuyasha casi pudo oler su rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Como si hubiera estado en alguna clase de trance, Inuyasha aflojó levemente el abrazo y desvió la mirada hacia Kagome quien lo observaba preocupada. Le sonrió a pesar de que sabía no podía engañarla.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos de aquí- Respondió en cambio.

Kagome se incorporó y miró a su alrededor turbada y confundida. Y entonces lo vio, justo en el instante en que él se escabullía.

- Houyo... - Musitó apenas y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Recordaba aquella noche de la fiesta y su declaración.

No podía corresponderle, nunca podría corresponderle porque su corazón siempre había estado ocupado, le pertenecía en esta y en otra época a otro. Pero le dolió saber que su amor no podía ser correspondido. Ella misma recordó la vez que volvió a ver a Inuyasha y pensó también que su amor no era correspondido. Dolía, dolía demasiado como si le hicieran trizas el corazón... pobre Houyo...

- ¿Vienes conmigo?

Kagome lo miró con los ojos casi llenos de lágrimas. Asintió rápidamente sin saber muy bien qué era lo que había dicho, sólo quería salir de ahí, del alcance de su amigo, se sentía de pronto malvada, culpable.

- Vamos...- Repitió, aferrando más su mano a la suya.

La tarde cayó de prisa, el horizonte era rojo con matices anaranjados y dorados, parecía una pintura perfecta, casi irrealista y desaliñada, pero hermosa, como las pinturas de Van Gogh. Kagome afirmó las manos en el vidrio de la ventana y pensó nuevamente en el que por años había sido su amigo, que nunca había podido corresponderle ¿por qué el amor era tan cruel? No quería que él, un chico bueno y amable, sufriera de la forma en que ella sufrió por Inuyasha. Quizás exageraba, quizás los hombres no sufrían un amor no correspondido como lo hacían las chicas... quizás... tragó con dolor mientras sentía un par de manos poderosas que se deslizaban desde atrás, acariciando su cintura hasta reposar en su estómago. Sintió el calor del cuerpo del hanyou tras suyo, alto, poderoso, fuerte y aun así sus labios suaves le besaron el cuello con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?- Preguntó al fin, en un susurro tenue, como el viento en tormenta.

Ella se estremeció y luego volteó hacia él para resguardarse bajo la protección de su pecho.

- Pensaba... en lo cruel que es el... amor...

Inuyasha arrugó la frente, el abrazo nuevamente se volvió más firme, envolviéndola como si no quisiera separarse de su cuerpo, rosó la nariz con sus negros cabellos, perfumados como siempre con aquel inconfundible aroma que era sólo de ella.

- Lo sé... a veces... duele demasiado...- Murmuró al fin, recordando de pronto su historia con Kikyou. La había amado en su juventud y ella también le había correspondido, pero el amor de ellos dos no era maduro, no era fuerte, a la primera prueba, ninguno de los dos confío en el otro y se odiaron, se odiaron literalmente a muerte... ahora pensaba que eso nunca fue verdadero amor.

- Duele más cuando no estas con la persona que amas... ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella, alzando el rostro y mirándolo con atención, con un dejo de amargura en su garganta.

Entonces el hanyou se quedó atrapado en sus ojos cristalinos, vio su reflejo en aquellas orbes castañas y cálidas, transparentes y sinceras. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- A mi me dolió los siglos que pasé sin ti...- Musitó levemente, intentando esta vez sonreír.

Sólo recordar año tras año, siglo tras siglo sin ella... eso sí que había sido una agonía dolorosa y horrorosa... jamás había sufrido con Kikyou de esa forma, la traición de esa sacerdotisa, su muerte y posterior renacimiento no había dolido tanto como el pasarse los siglos sin Kagome. Y ahí había comprendido, lo que realmente era el amor.

- A mi me dolió no tenerte también...- Respondió ella con suavidad.

- Ya no estamos solos.- Sonrió Inuyasha, elevando un poquito la voz y sonriendo seductoramente.

- No, claro que no... al menos sé que cuando muera, tú seguirás viviendo en esta tierra.

Inuyasha abrió algo más sus ojos dorados y palideció. Kagome jamás lo había visto palidecer, le sorprendió.

- Qué... qué dices...

- Eres inmortal ¿verdad?

La manzana de Adán se agitó fuertemente en su garganta, él la miraba aun con los ojos muy abiertos, paralizado casi.

- No... no soy inmortal...- Musitó al fin.

Kagome se sorprendió levemente.

- ¿No?- Luego sonrió- Bueno... pero tienes una existencia bastante extensa... mírate ahora, tienes como 700 años y luces de 25 a lo sumo... cuando yo tenga 80... tú seguirás viviendo con apariencia de 26... tienes más siglos que vivir en adelante.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No viviré más siglos sin ti!- Bramó esta vez perdiendo el control. La joven lo miró asustada, Inuyasha tenía los ojos muy brillantes y el rostro demasiado tenso, ella, que estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, sentía los rápidos y casi alterados latidos de su corazón. Lo miró con los labios semi abiertos.- ¡No lo haré! ¡No volveré a pasar por eso! Si tu ya no estas en este mundo yo acabé con mi vida ¡Incluso ahora odio ser lo que soy! Quiero envejecer contigo... – Musitó luego apaciguando la voz y acariciando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla suave sonrosada-... quiero ser como tu ahora... humano... como tú...

Kagome suspiró e intentó sonreír. Ser como ella... eso era imposible... imposible. Y él lo sabía.

- Tonto... – Murmuró alzando sus manos al cuello y una de ellas comenzó a acariciar las cuentas del rosario que se veían tras la camisa semi abierta.-... la eternidad es un don que no tiene todo el mundo...

- No es un don, sino una maldición...

La joven volvió a alzar la vista a él y suspiró. Quizás tenía razón. Pasarse una eternidad sin el ser amado... eso sí debía ser tortuoso. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas que los complicaban... y eran tantas... la perla, Houyo, la condición de humanos y hanyou... esta era en verdad una relación complicada y llena de trabas, jamás pensó que sería así. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha lo olvidó todo. ¿Qué importaban los obstáculos? Se tenían ahora, era el momento de aprovechar lo que la vida les ofrecía ¿no?

- ¿Te das cuenta que siempre terminamos pensando en otras cosas en vez de disfrutar que nos tenemos al fin?

¿Inuyasha había dicho eso? Kagome sonrió. Realmente él tenía razón. Qué tontos eran.

- Bésame- Demandó la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él sonrió ampliamente y la besó, estrechándola más contra su cuerpo. Un beso que esta vez fue desde un principio lujurioso y ardiente, lleno de ansiedad. La tomó en sus brazos y caminó con ella hasta la alcoba, en donde la depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama. Cuando se apartó Kagome le sonrió pero le sostuvo el rosario impidiéndole alejarse más.

- Ahora que me trajiste aquí no te vas a escapar...- Murmuró ella sonriendo. Él levantó una ceja.

- ¿Quien dijo que iba a escapar? Soy yo quien impedirá que tú lo hagas...

Kagome rió suavemente.

- Me da igual. No pienso salir de esta habitación hasta mañana. Sólo quiero estar contigo... por siempre...

- Eso me complace- Respondió Inuyasha en un murmullo, inclinándose sobre su rostro y besándola otra vez.

Se dejaron llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos, aquellos que habían sido por años, siglos, reprimidos, ahora eran liberados cada vez de forma más explosiva, cada vez más posesiva que la anterior. Era la entrega suprema y de pertenencia, el lazo de las almas que los ataba por toda la eternidad. Ahora sus corazones latían al mismo unísono, el torrente de sus sangres corría con la misma intensidad, las caricias del otro despertaban con cada toque, todos los poros de su pareja, reviviéndola, despertándola de aquel ensueño y letargo por el cual se habían pasado la vida entera. Inuyasha pensó en las palabras de ella anteriormente... cierto, Kagome alguna vez moriría y él seguiría vagando en este tierra, como un vampiro... pero él no era un vampiro, era un semi demonio... un semi demonio que en alguna oportunidad moriría pero... ¿en cuantos siglos más? No, no lo haría, definitivamente no lo haría. Moriría con ella, seguramente también moriría por ella.

Buscó sus labios apoyando su cuerpo desnudo en Kagome, ella aun sostenía su rosario con una mano, impidiéndole alejarse, el hanyou sonrió, realmente no pensaba alejarse, menos en el momento de la entrega. Deslizó sus labios por sobre su cuello deteniéndose en su garganta. Cómo adoraba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, rápidos, rítmicos, confundiéndose con los suyos, cómo amaba el calor de cuerpo que enardecía con cada una de sus caricias, haciéndola sudar, el sabor de su piel era un elixir mágico y delicioso que no paraba de probar. Kagome ahora le pertenecía y sentía que él le pertenecía a ella ¿qué importaba lo que pasara después? Aunque después de todo... realmente sí importaba...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Siento si los cap. salen medios tristes, es el casi invierno, mi ánimo se vuelve así jeje.

Se ha planteado la problemática de la condición de ambos. Es un gran problema, una humana como Kagome, con un límite de años de existencia, e Inuyasha, un hanyou que ha vivido ya siglos y tiene seguramente muchos más por delante pero que ha comprendido que no se pasará otros siglos más menos sin Kagome...

Bueno las dejo, gracias por leer, por todos sus comentarios y que agradezco de corazón, cuídense mucho y aviso que _**a esta historia le queda poco, muy poco**_ (no sé cuanto). Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	11. Prueba de Amor Verdadero

**Capítulo 11: "Prueba de Amor Verdadero"**

Cuando despertó, sintió las orejas sobre su cabeza que se movían sensibles ante la vibración extraña que lo alertó. Cuando se incorporó en la cama, vio de inmediato su cabello color de plata que descansaba en la almohada, sus manos hechas garras y al pasar la lengua por sus labios resecos, los colmillos siniestros que lo delataban como el semi demonio que era. Arrugó el ceño sintiendo nuevamente latir el corazón aprisa al pensar en el peligro que eso significaba. Aferró las garras a las sábanas y masculló:

- Maldición...

Kagome entreabrió lentamente los ojos y entre la nubosidad de su mirada lo observó quietamente. Él no se dio cuenta que ella había despertado, Inuyasha seguía mirando el cabello plateado, consternado, el rostro asustado y casi desfigurado, como si estuviera pensando cosas horrorosas. Ella estaba recostada boca abajo y la cabeza ladeada, observándolo quietamente, sin sorprenderse de su forma medio demoníaca que en la penumbra de la habitación lucía escalofriantemente peligrosa.

- Inuyasha...- Susurró.

El hanyou alzó la mirada a ella, los ojos casi rojos se aclararon de inmediato cuando se encontraron con sus pupilas, el aura casi negra se volvió de un amarillo pálido casi blanco, Kagome frunció el ceño, confundida ¿había visto... su aura? Se incorporó aferrando la sábana al pecho desnudo mientras pensaba que aun debía estar medio somnolienta.

- Te desperté...- Musitó él, dolido y estirando su mano a la mejilla de ella-... lo siento...

- No me despertaste...- Respondió, mirándolo con atención. Kagome posó su mano sobre la de él, de pronto sentía que el pecho se le oprimía al verlo en ese estado, como si su dolor fuera su propio dolor, se estremeció involuntariamente- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué estas tan... preocupado?

El hanyou intentó sonreír y aunque quiso brindarle una sonrisa calma, sabía que ella no se la creería.

- Me encuentro perfectamente.

- Mentiroso.

Él rió suavemente pero aun así, aunque su risa fue casi tranquilizadora, Kagome siguió sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía de angustia. Inuyasha tomó su mano que estaba sobre la suya y se la llevó a los labios, besando sus nudillos sutilmente.

- No quiero preocuparte...- Murmuró apenas.

- ¿Por qué?

Inuyasha alzó la vista y la miró fijamente ¿bromeaba? Suspiró luego pesadamente.

- ¿No te das cuenta como estoy ahora?

- Ahh...- Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró de arriba abajo-... estas todo un hanyou... – Sonrió luego-... extrañaba esa forma...

Él sonrió y después negó con su cabeza, suspirando.

- Pero no esta bien... no debería estar así... – Ladeó la cabeza y miró la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas y mostraba un paisaje oscuro y tranquilo.-... la luna... debo...

- No...- Ella lo detuvo de la mano e Inuyasha la miró levemente sorprendido, Kagome le sonrió, acercándose más a él-... no, quédate así... por favor... – Suplicó sonriendo traviesamente-... me gusta tu forma de hanyou...

Inuyasha sonrió de forma seductora y la abrazó obligándola a recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Ella se cobijó a su lado y enredó sus piernas con las suyas bajo las sábanas.

- Creo que eres una chica bien extraña...

La muchacha se rió por lo bajo, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y depositando un beso suave en la piel desnuda de él.

- Tonto... creo que... el extraño es otro... – Y alzó sus manos acariciando las orejas de perro suaves, casi satinadas, que se alzaban sobre su cabeza, provocando que se estremecieran al contacto de sus dedos y no sólo eso, sino también el jadeo ronco y apasionado de Inuyasha quien la besó con fiereza despertando en ambos el deseo que por momentos se había dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuka la observó con detenimiento mientras tenía un montón de preguntas que deseaba formular pero que encontraba poco prudente decirlas en frente de sus amigos, en realidad pensaba en el pobre de Houyo que comprensiblemente hoy en día lucía bastante irritado y de mal humor y no paraba de mirar con la frente arrugada a Kagome. En cambio su amiga lucía bastante sonriente y tranquila, a veces algo distraída o pensativa en realidad, aun tenía el cabello húmedo y no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje y lo peor de todo, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior...

- Bueno, me marcho a clases... - Dijo de pronto Eri recolectando los libros que estaban en la mesa y guardándolos en la mochila-... O si no llegaré tarde ¿me acompañas Houyo?- Agregó, mirando y adornando con una amplia sonrisa su rosto al muchacho, que pareció dudar un segundo pero que finalmente aceptó.

- Esta muy enojado...- Musitó Yuka afirmando la mejilla en su mano y observando a la pareja marcharse-... y no lo disimula...

- ¿Houyo? ¿por qué?- Preguntó Kagome sorprendida. La otra se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Como que por qué? Porque OBVIAMENTE le salió competencia y sin siquiera darse cuenta en qué momento pasó, por eso.

Kagome hizo una mueca y se recostó casi en la silla suspirando y recordando aquel momento en que estando con Inuyasha, Houyo los espiaba.

- Buenoooo... lo lamento por él... pero nunca... nunca le di esperanzas...- Respondió al fin, sintiéndose dolida por la situación.

Realmente no quería dañar a su amigo, jamás lo había querido pero le dolía mucho el que sufriera por... ¿su culpa? Era su culpa, sin duda.

Yuka la miró un instante en silencio y luego sonrió, se acercó dándole de palmaditas en la mano, ansiosa por interrogarla.

- Bien, no importa, tendrá que aceptarlo, ahora a lo nuestro ¿desde cuando conoces a ese muchacho tan guapo?? Eres una mentirosa, me dijiste que no lo conocías y resulta que están saliendo ¿desde cuando lo hacen? No puedo creerlo, eres la envidia de todas realmente.

Kagome levantó ambas cejas ¿la envidia de todas? Ahh, claro, por supuesto, su Inuyasha era demasiado guapo, era obvio que debía tener quizás cuantas admiradoras... vaya... pero era "suyo". Eso la hizo sonreír con picardía. Inuyasha, uno de los chicos más asediados en la Universidad, estaba enamorado de ella, solo de ella y nadie más... había pasado siglos esperándola, la había cuidado desde que era un bebé... y ahora estaba a su lado... más unidos que nunca.

- Estee... yo no te mentí cuando dije que no lo conocía... en realidad...- Comenzó a juguetear con una servilleta de papel-... en realidad lo había olvidado, sí lo conocía... aunque hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía y bueno... el otro día lo vi y recordé...

- ¿Cómo que lo conocías pero no te acordabas? ¡Alguien como él no se olvida, Kagome!

La muchacha sonrió apenas, casi sentía que le temblaba el labio superior ¿qué iba a decirle a su amiga? Sólo podía contarle una verdad "a medias".

- Jeje... es que... esta algo... cambiado desde la última vez...- Pensaba en el Inuyasha aquel del Sengoku clavado al árbol sagrado, sus primeros momentos con él, lo agresivo y desconfiado que era, lo infantil que se comportaba, lo sanguinario que a veces se resultaba.

Yuka la miró quietamente y luego suspiró, recostándose en la silla pero sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

- Supongo que por eso soñabas con el chico de ojos color miel...- Sonrió suavemente-... siempre lo añoraste...

- Supongo que sí- Respondió en voz baja, algo avergonzada, mientras se pasaba un mechón tras la oreja y sentía las mejillas enardecer.

Se produjo un silencio el cual permitió a Kagome rememorar los momentos vividos junto a Inuyasha. Infló el pecho satisfecha y demasiado enamorada, no permitiría que nada malo esta vez sucediera, nada, no dejaría que nada se interpusiese entre ellos dos, nunca. Y de pronto, recordó lo que pasó entre Kikyou y él... un malentendido... se amaban pero todo había terminado en un malentendido... no, eso no debió ser amor, amor verdadero, así como el de ellos ahora no.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Kagome...- Dijo al fin su amiga, poniendo una mano sobre la suya y levantándose de su silla-... en serio... nunca te había visto tan feliz y satisfecha como ahora, supongo que es por él...

- Lo es- Respondió sincera.

Su amiga sonrió, miró el reloj de pulsera y arrugó el ceño.

- Me marcho, ya estoy media atrasada...- Se puso la mochila al hombro y dio un paso, pero antes de seguir miró con atención a la muchacha- Y ni creas que te has liberado de mi, aun hay mil cosas que debes contarme... como por ejemplo... ¿por qué traes la misma ropa de ayer?

Kagome enrojeció levemente y se turbó. La otra chica rió con malicia y se marchó con rapidez haciendo una seña con la mano. La joven se quedó sonriendo. Cómo le agradaba el día de hoy, todo parecía estar saliendo bien, en realidad, desde que había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha todo parecía andar bien... como que ahora la vida tenía sentido y propósito. Se rió para sí misma. Quizás estaba exagerando pero... en verdad todo parecía demasiado bello desde que Inuyasha estaba en su vida.

Cuando salió de la facultad, decidida a encontrarse con su querido hanyou, estaba ya atardeciendo y comenzaba a refrescar el aire. Bajó las escalinatas y se detuvo de súbito al ver a Houyo afirmado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, mirándola seriamente, como si la hubiera estado esperando por horas. Ella lo miró dudando de sus intenciones... quizás... esperaba a alguien más... aferró su mano fuertemente a la mochila y avanzó un par de pasos, él se apartó del tronco y salió a su encuentro. Ella sintió como le latía el corazón cuando el muchacho le impidió seguir adelante.

- Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo serio, tan serio que incluso parecía enojado. Era otro Houyo, pensó Kagome.

- ¿Ahora?- Musitó con un leve temblor en el tono de su voz. Casi podía ver las chispas de enfado en los oscuros ojos de él.

- Ahora- Afirmó, avanzando hacia ella y tomándola de un brazo, arrastrándola casi hasta un lado del edificio, un lugar medio solitario lleno de árboles y arbustos que parecía ocultarlos de las miradas de todos.

Kagome gimió al sentir el dolor en su muñeca, miró asustada al muchacho pero luego tuvo la fuerza para soltarse de él y enfrentarlo. Pensó que quizás estaba poseso o algo así, ese Houyo era muy, pero muy raro ¿en donde estaba el amable y comprensivo amigo que conocía desde la secundaria? Lo miró expectante.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

El muchacho quiso besarla pero ella se apartó de inmediato, lo abofeteó por su osadía. Houyo lucía malvado ahora, tenía el cabello revuelto, la mirada fiera, el rostro endurecido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué me rechazas?

- No te quiero, lo sabes- Masculló incómoda y ofendida.

- Pero prefieres al otro... – Alzó la barbilla con desdén-... a ese "aparecido"... – Masculló, apretando los puños de sus manos, luego, al ver a la joven turbada, intentó entender el porqué de su predilección por el otro, no podía ser, porque él siempre estuvo ahí para ella ¿y ese? ¿quién podría ser ese que le había arrebatado su corazón y se había adueñado de él en tan poco tiempo? ¿sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta?-... ¿Por qué, Kagome? ¿por qué?

La joven no sabía qué decir, así que tragó con dolor y apartó la mirada insistente de la suya. Esto le estaba doliendo demasiado.

- Al corazón no se manda, Houyo...

- ¡Basta!

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida por su inesperado arrebato, él se acercó otra vez y la tomó de un brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿qué haces? ¡Houyo!

La besó a la fuerza, con brutalidad y casi bestialidad, a la joven le fue imposible soltarse de su agarre que era fiero y doloroso, parecía enajenado, era otro, sin duda parecía otro Houyo.

Cuando se apartó al fin se quedaron mirando, ella atónita, él a punto de cometer otra locura, pero entonces, Houyo ladeó el rostro y vio a su rival, de pie un par de metros de donde estaban, mirándolos fijamente, serio, impasible, con la mandíbula endurecida, la Manzana de Adán moviéndose inquieta, los ojos como el fuego fijos en Kagome, no en él, las manos en puño. La muchacha ladeó el rostro y casi gimió al verlo. Se apartó un paso atrás horrorizada. La imagen de una sacerdotisa furibunda intentando matar a Inuyasha por creer que la había engañado, Inuyasha maldiciendo a la que una vez había amado... un malentendido... una confusión... no había sido amor verdadero... ninguno había confiado en el otro... ¡Oh! Kami sama... ¿Inuyasha? Por favor, que Inuyasha confiara en ella...

- Suéltala...- Masculló al fin, como una fiera herida.

La muchacha sintió como los dedos de Houyo se aflojaban de inmediato. Tenía que detenerlo, veía casi la chispa rojiza en sus ojos y las hebras de plata de su forma medio demoníaca... ¿y si él se transformaba en Youkai sin raciocinio ni fuerza de voluntad? ¿si perdía toda su esencia humana y se transforma en una bestia feroz que ansiaba venganza?

- Ya entiendes... ¿verdad?- Dijo Houyo, con sarcasmo, Kagome ladeó el rostro y lo miró horrorizada, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así- Eres un ciego idiota... ella no te quiere... sólo estaba contigo por la Perla de Shikon...

La muchacha entreabrió los labios, sorprendida ¿Houyo hablando de la perla? No... ese no era Houyo... no lo era ¡no podía ser! ¡Había un aura maligna a su alrededor! ¡lo veía claramente! Inuyasha debía saberlo, debía entender que algo estaba mal aquí...

Pero el hanyou parecía enceguecido, a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de su presa, Kagome tomó a Inuyasha del brazo y rogó para que se tranquilizase.

- Por favor... Inuyasha... no le hagas caso... no le creas... ese no es él... no lo escuches...- Musitó, mirándolo con súplica, pero sentía la tensión de su cuerpo fiero, los músculos de acero que no se movieron ni una sola vez-... por favor, no le creas... no lo escuches... nos esta engañando... por favor...

Casi sentía chispas en el aire debido al aura de aquellos dos cuerpos, ella sudó, le temblaron las rodillas ya sin saber qué hacer, el hanyou se estaba convirtiendo, veía ya las marcas rojizas en las mejillas, los colmillos crecer y sobresalir en sus varoniles labios... el fin se acercaba... Lo rodeó rápidamente y lo besó en los labios. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y aunque sintió las garras de él casi perforar los antebrazos no se apartó. Su Inuyasha no debía desconfiar de ella, no debía dudar como lo hizo con Kikyou...

El hanyou cedió poco a poco tranquilizándose, sus colmillos regresaron al tamaño normal, las garras se volvieron retractiles, las manchas de sus mejillas desaparecieron bajo la piel bronceada, el cabello dejó de agitarse ante la inexistente brisa volviéndose negro, humano, los ojos se aclararon y se entrecerraron al beso, calmándose, llenando de una paz que hacía siglos no sentía... una paz parecida al atardecer frente a un quieto mar, silencioso, profundo, refrescantemente sutil.

Cuando se apartó de su boca observó a Kagome un largo instante. La muchacha lo contemplaba angustiada, temerosa y aun aterrada.

- Todo fue una confusión...

- Lo sé...- Murmuró él con voz aterciopelada y abrazándola fuertemente-... lo sé... no desconfiaría de ti, jamás... jamás...

Kagome casi lloró, lo abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Fue una prueba... lo sé... lo presiento... – Negó con la cabeza y se estremeció al sentir escalofríos de terror-... el mal esta cerca... otra vez, Inuyasha... otra vez...

- Lo sé... Naraku es el culpable...- Declaró y la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos-... quiso hacerme una jugarreta otra vez... quiso...- Alzó el rostro y vio a Houyo desmayado sobre la hierba, Kagome apartó el rostro y miró en su dirección, de inmediato supo que su cuerpo había sido "liberado", que ahí estaba el verdadero Houyo, semi inconsciente, con su aura pura y limpia de siempre...

Miró a Inuyasha quien observaba el cuerpo desmayado del muchacho con fijeza. Luego él apartó la mirada y la concentró en Kagome, tragó con fuerza y la volvió a abrazar, besando su frente suavemente e intentando tranquilizarla.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Naraku estaba en este mundo... eso ya... estaba confirmado...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, gracias por leer**. _El próximo capítulo es el fin_, gomen u.u

Quise poner énfasis en esto de la **confianza**, porque siempre me llamó mucho la atención la forma absurda en que Inuyasha y Kikyou desconfiaron el uno del otro, siempre he pensado que, si se hubiesen amado de verdad, hubieran confiado en el otro ciegamente y nada malo les hubiese pasado (aunque para nosotras las fans de Inu y Kagome eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar jeje, qué mala), quizás se amaban pero no era una relación fuerte. Es imposible que entre Inuyasha y Kagome pase algo así, todos lo vemos en el animé y manga, **ambos confían ciegamente en el otro**... eso sí es otra clase de relación, tiene bases fuertes, sólidas, amor verdadero n.n

Bueno me voy a dormir que mañana madrugo, gracias por leer hasta aquí, por todo su apoyo y sus mensajes, no se preocupen, leo todos los reviews que ustedes me envían y se los agradezco de corazón.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.-


	12. El Fin de la Perla

**Capítulo 12: "El Fin de la Perla"**

Caminaron en silencio a paso demasiado lento, como si quisieran evitar llegar a su destino. No lo habían planeado, pero Inuyasha la acompañaba hasta su templo como si la estuviera custodiando, un soldado o guardaespaldas que la protegía de todos.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al portal del Templo Higurashi, Kagome alzó al rostro a él por primera vez y se acercó a besarlo. Su beso de despedida fue sutil y rápido, Inuyasha casi no le respondió, pero en cuanto ella quiso soltarse del agarre de su mano, el hanyou la aferró más fuerte y con un ademán la acercó a él impidiéndole que se marchara.

- Quédate conmigo.- Suplicó, y Kagome al mirarlo a los ojos sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

Bajó la vista porque su mirada de cachorrito desvalido la podría hacer mandar todo al diablo.

- No... no puedo...- Musitó casi tartamudeando y olvidando por breves instantes su temerosa preocupación por la aparición de Naraku.

- No te dejaré ir- Dijo Inuyasha, aferrando más fuerte el agarre.

Kagome alzó la vista y suspiró derrotada. Esto se estaba volviendo... de siempre...

- Es que...- Tragó con fuerza y apartó la mirada de la suya, sabía que si lo seguía mirando todo se iba a ir a la basura.-... he pasado ya un par de noches fuera y...

- Tu mamá ni siquiera lo ha notado- Le interrumpió el hanyou con voz baja y ronca, bajando el rostro para rosarlo con el suyo- Vamos...

- Es que... se puede dar cuenta ahora...- Murmuró, cada vez dándose más por vencida. En realidad deseaba con toda su alma permanecer a su lado... lo malo y lo que la ponía nerviosa era el que su madre se diera cuenta que hacía un par de días no estaba durmiendo precisamente en su alcoba.

- No se dará cuenta... además...- Inuyasha rosó sus labios contra su oído, ella se estremeció hasta la médula-... ya eres adulta...

Kagome lo miró derrotada. No tenía porqué decir todo eso, la verdad, verdad... le importaba bien poco si su mamá se enteraba que no dormía precisamente en su alcoba.

Él supo que había triunfado y sonrió audazmente sin tapujos. Kagome deseó conservar en su memoria por siempre aquella sonrisa sincera y a la vez sensual tan escasa en otra época.

La noche fue tranquila pero fría, la muchacha por más que buscó en el abrazo y el regazo de Inuyasha el calor, no paraba de sentir escalofríos y de que sus dientes castañearan de vez en cuando. Él sin embargo se sentía bastante cómodo teniéndola en sus brazos, y aunque no hubo esta vez el ritual de la entrega como las noches anteriores, aun así fue bastante hermoso pasar la noche lado a lado.

Inuyasha se quedó dormido primero, luego de horas de mimos para ella. Kagome en cambio le costó quedarse dormida. Aunque estaba en los brazos del ser amado, del cual se sentía protegida y feliz, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido esa tarde con Houyo. Había sentido otra vez la esencia malvada y temible del ser que por tanto tiempo había luchado, el que le había hecho desdichada la vida a Inuyasha, Kikyou y tantos más, el que en el Sengoku... finalmente había acabado con su propia vida.

Lo de la "prueba", la trampa cruel que había utilizado... la misma que había usado para enemistar y acabar con la vida de su predecesora y su amado hanyou... Kagome ladeó el rostro y contempló agitada el rostro sereno y dormido de Inuyasha... él... él esta vez había confiado... no había dudado... se había controlado... sonrió a pesar de que sintió un dejo de amargura en la garganta... pobre Kikyou... quizás ella después de todo no lo había amado lo suficiente... o quizás, no se habían conocido lo suficiente. Sí, eso debió pasar, se convenció de ese pensamiento porque le era doloroso y triste imaginar que ambos, Kikyou e Inuyasha, se habían engañado a sí mismos, cada uno buscando una vía de escape en el otro. Ella, dejar de ser sacerdotisa y poder disfrutar una vida como todas las jóvenes de su aldea... y él, por sentirse finalmente aceptado y dejar de ser "híbrido".

Kagome suspiró y cerró los ojos abrazándose al torso de Inuyasha que inmediatamente correspondió a su abrazo a pesar de estar dormido. Se quedó pensativa y quieta un largo momento, sentía frío aun pero estar en los brazos de su Inuyasha finalmente le proporcionaron el sueño y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cuando despertó, los tenues rayos de sol del amanecer se colaban por las delgadas cortinas de la alcoba, algunos de estos rayos caían sobre la cama, a los pies de esta, los otros chocaban contra las paredes de la habitación, iluminándola, haciéndola más cálida y acogedora. Kagome sonrió al sentir al fin que tenía el cuerpo tibio y que se encontraba nada menos que en el cielo estando al lado de Inuyasha. Se ladeó y afirmó una mano en su cabeza para sostenerla, quedándose así y observándolo con completa adoración y satisfacción. Casi no podía creer que se encontraran de esa forma, es decir, hasta el punto en que su tormentosa y dolorosa relación del Sengoku, hubiera evolucionado a lo que ahora tenían. Quizás el Inuyasha de 500 años atrás era inmaduro, quizás era ese parte de su problema, pero ella estaba segura que más que eso, era el tormento que lo invadía día a día, pensando en lo que Kikyou le había hecho, lo que había perdido con ella y por ella...

500 años atrás... Kagome arrugó el ceño.

- "_Quiero envejecer contigo..._ – Musitó luego apaciguando la voz y acariciando con el dorso de su mano su mejilla suave sonrosada_-... quiero ser como tu ahora... humano... como tú..."_

Cierto... ella envejecería, pasarían quizás 7 u 8 años para alcanzar su edad actual pero luego, cada año, ella envejecería más y más mientras Inuyasha se mantendría así... ¿cuantos? Siglos, por supuesto, bien no la eternidad quizás algo muy cerca de ella... entonces el corazón dio un brinco y la joven abrió más los ojos, como si recién ahora comprendiera la situación, como si sólo ahora fuera consciente de la diferencia que siempre existiría entre él y ella ¡Kami Sama!

- "_¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No viviré más siglos sin ti! ¡No lo haré! ¡No volveré a pasar por eso! Si tu ya no estas en este mundo yo acabé con mi vida ¡Incluso ahora odio ser lo que soy! Quiero envejecer contigo..."_

Kagome se llevó una mano a la mejilla. En un par de decenios, ella tendría arrugas y se encorvaría, sería igual al abuelo, un estorbo quizás, mientras que él... seguiría siendo lozano y joven... arrugó la frente. Tampoco permitiría que él acabara con su vida una vez que ella muriera... eso sería estúpido... egoísta... Inuyasha debería seguir viviendo, claro que sí...

- Tonto...- Musitó, acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su dura mejilla.

En el segundo en que lo besó, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera congelado, y al pestañear, la fracción de segundo en que lo hizo, vio una imagen oscura e infernal que la hizo jadear y casi no poder respirar. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró asustado, ella le correspondió en la mirada y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de hablar por breves segundos. Luego el hanyou se incorporó y acercó su mano a la pálida mejilla de la muchacha, que parecía estar en estado de shock.

- ¿Lo... lo sentiste?- Preguntó angustiado y al hacerlo tragó saliva dolorosamente, su Manzana de Adán se movió inquieta en su garganta.

Kagome parecía haber dejado de respirar. Más que "sentir" lo había visto, había sido... espantoso, horroroso... el cuerpo deforme de... Naraku... Miró a Inuyasha y luego se llevó una mano al corazón, este ahora bombeaba dolorosamente.

- Es... algo muy malo...- Musitó apenas, mirando desconcertada y pálida al hombre, omitiéndose lo demás.

Él movió afirmativamente la cabeza y luego se puso de pie con rapidez, la muchacha le siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Fue un... una esencia... maligna... – Pronunció Inuyasha, ahora visiblemente nervioso, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello-... es "su esencia"... la recuerdo... maldito...- Gruñó finalmente, deteniéndose y apretando los puños de ambas manos.

- Sí, también he reconocido su energía maligna...- Dijo la muchacha, sentándose en la cama-... ¿cómo puede ser? Pensé que... lo habías acabado...

- Eso creí yo también pero no puedo negar que cuando lo maté no me sentí seguro de que Naraku se hubiera muerto realmente... ese maldito siempre tiene algo bajo la manga... aunque no puedo creer que hasta ahora se este manifestando...

Kagome se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta él, posando sus manos en sus antebrazos.

- Quizás no murió completamente... quizás...- Ella tragó con dolor al sentir la mirada ardiente sobre la suya-... quizás quedó tan débil que debió protegerse... ¿no tiene poderes igual que tu? Quizás logró pasar inadvertido todos estos... siglos...

Inuyasha alzó la barbilla, su mirada dorada brilló con rencor.

- Y volvió a aparecer ahora sólo porque la perla también apareció...

Kagome tembló de miedo y se alejó de él dándose la vuelta.

- Pero... él incrementó su poder... ahora...

El hanyou abrió los ojos despavorido y la obligó a voltear, la miró con inquietud. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar como lo sabía, cómo era que ella había sentido también la esencia de Naraku más fuerte de lo normal ¿qué quería decir? acaso... sus poderes de sacerdotisa...

La televisión se encendió sola justo en el instante en que Kagome ladeaba el rostro para evitar su mirada interrogante, entonces, la voz seria del locutor y la música sensacionalista de fondo los perturbó, sin embargo cuando hablaron de "robo en el museo", ambos se separaron y miraron estupefactos la pantalla del plasma.

- "_Volvemos a repetir, el Museo Nacional de Tokio sufrió un importante robo esta madrugada, la policía desconoce el numero de personas que ingresaron al lugar debido a que las cámaras de seguridad fueron totalmente dañadas... fue rápido y certero, no dejaron ni una clase de huellas, esto fue de profesionales, la Perla de Shikon fue usurpada..."_

Kagome se llevó una mano al corazón. Lo sabía, ahora entendía lo que había pasado. La esencia negativa que habían sentido ambos era producto del incremento del poder de la perla usada por nada más y nada menos que Naraku.

- Maldición...- Gruñó el hanyou, y de pronto, el cabello negro comenzó a ondearse, como si una ola de aire o viento lo ayudara a mecerse, sólo que ahí no había corriente alguna, estaban en la habitación, con las ventanas completamente cerradas.

La muchacha se acercó rápidamente a él cuando vio que el cabello comenzaba a volverse plateado, cuando lo iba a tocar, el gruñido animal y gutural la hizo retroceder, los ojos de Inuyasha la miraron fijamente y cambiaron de color, del dorado suave y cristalino como la miel, al rojo sangre.

- No...- Musitó temerosa, mordiéndose el labio y sin importarle el peligro que corría, como tantas veces ya, lo abrazó con fuerza a pesar de que "en ese estado" Inuyasha perdía completamente la conciencia.

Sintió la fuerza sobrehumana fluir por el cuerpo del hanyou, su pecho cálido y protector se volvió ardiente y duro como una piedra, los músculos crecieron en sus antebrazos haciéndola sentir demasiado frágil en su regazo... si él quisiera, si él se atrevía siquiera ahora podría matarla sólo con un abrazo. Cerró los ojos e invocó una plegaria que de pronto se le vino a la mente. Lo abrazó más fuerte, a pesar de que sentía su energía casi maligna y poderosa apoderarse de su monumental cuerpo de bestia, rogó con palabras que ni siquiera conocía el significado, pero que fluyeron rápidas, seguras y fervientes en su boca. Entonces sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha aflojarse poco a poco, entibiarse, el gruñido bestial y atemorizante se fue apagando, el vaivén de sus cabellos cesó y volvió al negro humano. Ella no abrió los ojos, aún se sentía demasiado asustada y conmocionada como para dejar de abrazarlo.

Inuyasha se desplomó en el piso, Kagome jadeó de horror, se incorporó de rodillas a él y entonces vio el sudor poblando su mente, en la agitación de su pecho, como si le costara respirar, en el tono grisáceo de su hermosa piel... ¿qué estaba pasando? Se debilitaba... eso era, Inuyasha lo había dicho antes, su magia se estaba debilitando... oh, seguro era culpa de la perla... o Naraku... ¡Naraku! Eso es... Naraku era el culpable... su esencia maligna... su aura perversa... Inuyasha era un medio demonio poderoso, pero podía sentir las vibras y energías negativas con toda claridad... quizás ahora le afectaban porque Naraku estaba recobrando su maligno poder... y ahora... con la Perla... oh ¡Kami Sama! todo era por él sin duda... el que hubiera recordado... el que la herida que le había hecho en su pecho se marcara nuevamente en su piel formando aquella horrorosa cicatriz, el que Inuyasha se transforma en contra de su voluntad... ¡por Kami! Si eso era posible... si eso era verdad... entonces Naraku... ¡Naraku era más poderoso que antes!

- Inuyasha...- Gimió, acariciándole el cabello, pero el hanyou se mantuvo jadeante e inconsciente. La muchacha tragó con fuerza pero le dolió mucho al hacerlo porque sintió un horrible dolor en la garganta... y en su pecho. Era desconcertante y chocante ver a ese monumental y fuerte hombre caído en el suelo ahora. Kagome veía el aura negra y tóxica a su alrededor. – Maldito Naraku...- Masculló con rabia mientras las lagrimas se anegaban en sus ojos, pero se dio valor y fuerza y tomó de inmediato una decisión. Esta vez sería ella quien salvaría a Inuyasha. Miró con dolor nuevamente a su amado hanyou y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios que comenzaban a enfriarse.

Se levantó pasándose el dorso de la mano por las mejillas para quitar las lágrimas y luego se vistió con rapidez. En el umbral del dormitorio se detuvo dándole una última mirada a Inuyasha y después salió del departamento.

Estaba despejado aunque no completamente, el aire era frío y la hizo estremecer, los rayos del sol eran anaranjados, como los de un ocaso, pero apenas comenzaba el día, debían ser amarillos brillantes y fuertes, pero lo sabía, ella supo que esto era producto de la maldad albergada en el "corazón" de ese ser... al alzar la mirada al cielo y luego dirigirla al horizonte no se extrañó de ver las nubes, lejanas aun, pero negras, como si se acercara una tormenta. Pero lo sabía, así debía ser. Y entonces la antigua herida le dolió, haciéndola llevar una mano al corazón. Otra vez aquel horroroso dolor, tan grande y tan fuerte que era como rememorar el momento en que se había hecho aquella herida mortal. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, era como si un hierro caliente le estuviera perforando el corazón... igual a aquella vez en la Universidad... igual a aquel instante en que Inuyasha la encontró y la salvó... ¡Kami Sama! ella lo había ayudado y él la había ayudado... ambos se necesitaban... pero él ahora no podía venir a salvarla... ¿es que acaso ahora sí iba a morir? Inuyasha... Inuyasha estaba también sufriendo allá adentro... ¿Quién sino iba a salvar al mundo ahora de la destrucción? Tenía que sobreponerse, como fuera... ¿no era una sacerdotisa? ¿no era tan fuerte o más que Kikyou? No importa que sus poderes hubieran sido sellados porque desde hacía días ya comenzaba a sentirse extraña... sus poderes estaban volviendo, quizás no sólo Naraku se estaba volviendo poderoso, quizás ella... se levantó del suelo bloqueando el dolor lacerante de su pecho y cerró los ojos entrando en estado de completo trance. Sabía que podía localizar la guarida de ese malvado... había muerto y parte de su esencia se había mezclado con su sangre, malvado, ahora eso mismo la ayudaría para encontrarlo, sólo debía sentir de donde venía toda aquella energía maligna y perversa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hay cosas... que nunca cambian...

El sirviente sonrió malévolamente mientras sus ojos casi rojos se concentraban en la hermosa joya que cada vez se volvía más y más oscura. Entonces alzó la mirada a su señor, aquel que lo había "despertado" y le había contado una antigua historia de 500 años atrás. Le dijo que estaba destinado a ayudarlo porque la gloria era de ambos, que el poder los había tocado en otra época, en el Sengoku y que ahora debían completar su misión, interrumpida antes por un miserable hanyou.

Él sabía que ese hombre, hecho un esperpento casi, lo sacaría de la miseria en que se encontraba. No se equivocó, aunque los cuidados que tuvo que darle en un principio fueron asquerosos (el millonario parecía enfermo de lepra o algo así), poco a poco se fue recuperando. Aguantó estoicamente todo por el buen dinero que ganaba en ese trabajo, muy buen dinero y una vida que en sus momentos de descanso, era bastante cómoda y placentera.

Cuando le pidió que robara la Perla de Shikon lo hizo, total, robar era aun arte que desempeñaba a las mil maravillas.

Y ahora estaba en las manos de su amo, que milagrosamente había "sanado" por completo, su cuerpo era robusto y lozano como el de cualquier joven hombre de no más de 30 años, las heridas asquerosas y sangrantes había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo y su rostro sin dejar siquiera una cicatriz... y esa Perla... esa perla a él mismo parecía hipnotizarlo y hacer lo que le fuera ordenado, a matarse, si se lo pedía su amo, lo haría.

- Ella vendrá...- Murmuró con voz lacónica Naraku.

Hakudoushi alzó la mirada a él levemente sorprendido. Llevaba más de 10 años trabajando a su lado, el que su amo hablara nuevamente de "ella" no era una novedad... pero el que "ella vendría..." eso realmente lo sorprendió.

- Ven... ¿vendrá?

Naraku sonrió y se levantó del majestuoso sillón, caminó con magnificencia un trecho hasta acercarse a la ventana y desde allí observó el cada vez más negro paisaje.

- Casi la puedo sentir... – Cerró los ojos y evocó su olor-... síii... tibia... dulce... enfurecida por su tonto hanyou...

Hakudoushi había aprendido a creer, a creer en todo lo que él dijera. Porque había recordado... Naraku lo había despertado, es cierto, estaba muerto, hecho polvo en los campos olvidados de las afueras de Tokio, pero su señor lo había invocado, lo había sacado de la muerte y lo había vuelto casi poderoso... ahora, cuando había tomado la perla en el museo, había recordado todo.

La batalla contra un grupo de humanos liderados por un molesto hanyou...

El ansia de poder escapándose de sus manos, muriendo junto con él...

La nada...

Y ahora... ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, en una nueva época...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la mansión, no se impresionó.

- "_Tonto... no creo que Naraku haya esperando 18 años para aniquilarme... seguro que si vive, es un multimillonario corrupto dueño de algún país pequeño petrolero o una isla del Caribe."_

Bien... quizás su profecía no había sido 100 cierta... pero sí era millonario... y muy probablemente corrupto, su esencia nunca cambiaría.

¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿cómo iba a entrar? Miró de reojo el intercomunicador adosado al pilar de ladrillo que sostenía los pórticos de acero y se preguntó cómo lo llamaría: "Hola... emmm ¿esta Naraku?"... absurdo, quizás en esta época tenía otro nombre. "Buenos días ¿se encuentra el dueño de casa?"... frunció el ceño y sudó frío... quizás sería mejor saltar la barda y... no, lo mejor sería ir al templo, buscar entre sus cosas su arco y flecha y...

- No hace falta eso, señorita Higurashi...

La voz rasposa y burlona que salió del intercomunicador la hizo dar un brinco y retroceder un par de pasos, horrorizada, el timbre de aquella voz rememoró cada situación vivida en el Sengoku, tantas batallas, tanta sangre derramada, tanta maldad... los vellos de su piel se erizaron de puro espanto y a la vez repugnancia, Kagome alzó la barbilla y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

- Naraku...- Musitó.

- Así es... tanto tiempo ¿verdad? ¿quieres verme? Claro que quieres verme... hay un asunto inconcluso entre nosotros... pasa por favor... no hace falta que saltes la barda...

Los pórticos de abrieron y al hacerlo rechinaron lastimosamente. Se quedó estática. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron el camino de asfalto que serpenteaba un jardín pobre en flora y que terminaba a los pies de la majestuosa mansión.

Caminó aceptando la "invitación". Tenía que acabar con todo esto, la perla... la maldad... Naraku... todo y definitivamente, no podía fallar esta vez, porque ahora Inuyasha no estaba a su lado. Y debía salvarlo.

Él la esperaba y Kagome no se sorprendió al verlo. Seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, alto, distinguido, poderoso, ojos oscuros y sagaces, rasgos endurecidos, sonrisa burlona, cabello semi largo y ondulante, lo único fuera de lugar era el vestuario, ya no llevaba aquel traje azul del Sengoku, ahora estaba segura que el traje era de marca de diseñador.

- Naraku... - Masculló y evitó hacer una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el corazón casi desgarrarse en su interior.

El hombre sonrió con burla e hizo una reverencia con la mano.

- A sus pies, señorita Higurashi...

Los ojos de Kagome se desviaron hacia un lado, en donde descansaba la Perla de Shikon. Su presencia ahora maligna la abrumaba más que el mismo aura maligna de Naraku, pero no era culpa de la Perla, sino de quien se había hecho poseedor de ella.

- ¿La extrañaste?

La joven volvió los ojos a él y arrugó la frente.

- La robaste...

- Siempre fue mía...- Sonrió, tomándola con sus impuras manos.

- Nunca lo fue, Naraku.

Él se rió fuertemente y entonces caminó hasta ella. Kagome se tensó en segundos, casi sentía que la sangre se le congelaba. No llevaba armas, nadie sabía que estaba en ese lugar... oh, Kami Sama... no, no importa... como fuera, debía acabar con ese hombre y hacer desaparecer la perla... alzó más la barbilla cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

- Realmente no me sorprende tu visita... pero sí que hayas venido sola... ¿dónde esta el hanyou? Sé que esta vivo aun... puedo sentir su energía... – Miró fijamente a la muchacha-... me odia... me aborrece jajaja todo porque te maté en la ocasión anterior... y ahora...

La joven sacerdotisa arrugó más la frente.

- No te será tan fácil como la otra vez.-Pronunció con voz firme. Pero entonces se vio firmemente sujetada de las muñecas desde atrás. Aquello le sorprendió enormemente, volteó el rostro y con repugnancia reconoció al antiguo secuaz. ¡Demonios! ¿cómo no había sentido su presencia? Malvado Naraku... la había estado distrayendo... Y entonces ¿qué se proponía? Ahh, matarla, cierto...

- Ha sido más fácil ¿ves? A pesar de ser una sacerdotisa, sigues siendo una humana débil y confiada...- Dijo Naraku con desdén, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla, Kagome lo miró con furia-... lamentablemente sigues teniendo puntos débiles... por ejemplo... ser demasiado... _impetuosa_... – Se rió con burla-... quizás es pensando en tu "amigo" que se esta muriendo ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Él no morirá! ¡Menos por una escoria como tu!

El hombre la miró a los ojos con su amplia sonrisa, Kagome sentía como el corazón le latía, estaba como loco y dolía enormemente, intentó concentrarse y aumentar su energía espiritual, sabía que la tenía, si se concentraba, la haría fluir, despertar de donde estuviera que este dormida... cerró los ojos y se olvidó de su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te dio sueño? No sacas nada con hacer eso... no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para...- Naraku quitó la mano de su rostro y vio como quedaba en su piel dura una marca roja y profusa como una quemadura. La muchacha abrió los ojos nuevamente y en ese momento su captor, Hakudoushi, gimió y la soltó bruscamente. También tenía las manos heridas.- Vaya, vaya... quizás... sí has incrementado tu poder después de todo...

- Soy adulta ahora, no una niña- Le respondió desafiante- Entrégame la Perla de Shikon.

Naraku seguía observando su mano, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, pensaba que debido a la perla ahora podía hacerse poderoso, realmente poderoso pero... entonces alzó el rostro y la miró fijo, esbozando una lenta sonrisa después. Quizás faltaba algo más para alcanzar la gloria...

- Tu sangre...

La muchacha tragó fuertemente.

Naraku aferró más fuerte la perla a su mano como si extrajera todo su poder, la perla se volvió negrísima, la habitación se llenó de shouki, maldito shouki, aquel que parecía quemarle incluso los pulmones al respirar, la joven lo miró consternada...

- ¿Ahora si te diste cuenta que venir aquí ha sido tu perdición?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

Sentía que se perdía en un mar oscuro y frío donde no podía ver nada, donde no existía nada más que oscuridad... pero aun así, a pesar de estar en el lugar más horrible del mundo, de sentir el cuerpo cansado y casi muerto, podía escuchar su dulce voz llamándolo. En un principio tenue, suave, tierna... pero cada vez parecía más al borde la desesperación...

¡¡Inuyashaaa!!

Como si hubiera regresado de la muerte, al fin pudo abrir los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación. Pestañeó ante la tenue claridad, escuchó un trueno que casi lo ensordeció y luego, algo constante y fuerte como... ¿lluvia? No era época de lluvia aún.

Se levantó con la cabeza casi dándole vueltas, jamás se había sentido tan débil y enfermo como ahora, no al menos en su estado de hanyou, quizás en Luna Nueva, cuando su cuerpo se volvía frágil como el de un vulgar humano... pero faltaba mucho para Luna Nueva...

Cuando al fin logró sentarse alzó el rostro pálido ante la televisión... estaba encendida... intentó recordar lo último que había pasado ¿cómo era posible que él se hubiera desmayado? Aspiró el aire dulce y suave y entonces se estremeció al recordar a Kagome.

- Kagome...

- La Perla de Shikon sigue aun desaparecida, se cree que...

Miró atónito a la reportera que mostraba el lugar vacío en donde por un par de días había descansado esa joya de incalculable valor. Y entonces lo recordó todo. Y palideció mortalmente al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba. Naraku... Kagome... ¿había ido en busca de Naraku?

- Kami Sama...- Gimió, poniéndose de pie y alertándose del que ahora le parecía el inconfundible aroma de ese ser...- Kami Sama... ella... me estaba llamando...

Recuperó las fuerzas en un segundo, corrió hacia el ropero, uno grande y antiguo que había adquirido en el siglo XVIII y lo abrió, extrayendo de entre sus sombras la vaina negra y magnifica que guardaba su espada sagrada, lista para terminar el trabajo que antes no había completado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ladeó el rostro y miró fijamente la perla que yacía sobre un acolchado negro, sobre una pequeña mesita en un rincón. Si tan sólo pudiera tocarla... si pudiera purificarla... pero había sido muy tonta al haber venido de esa forma ante Naraku, sabiendo como era, sabiendo lo peligroso que resultaba ser incluso estar cerca de él... ese ser tenía razón, había sido demasiado "impetuosa"... pero... sólo por salvar la vida de Inuyasha hubiera... hubiera dado su vida a cambio de la suya... no, había sido muy tonta en realidad, la desesperación la había llevado a caer en las garras de Naraku sin siquiera tener oportunidad de estar cerca de la perla... si ahora dispusiera un arco y flechas... tonta, Kagome tonta... ¿cómo pretendía salvar la vida de Inuyasha si la mataban?

Entornó los ojos, el shouki la debilitaba pero aun así mantuvo la conciencia. Se estremeció de ver a Naraku acercarse, casi con la vista nublada vio el filo de una cuchilla... su sangre... él quería su sangre y ella sabía porqué... era para la perla, así como lo había hecho con la sangre de Kikyou. Derramar su sangre, contaminar la perla... nada más poderoso que la sangre de una sacerdotisa acabada... el ritual se completaría esta vez, como debía haber sido 500 años atrás... su sangre... la perla... la maldad de Naraku, todo estaba ahí ahora... en esta ocasión... ¿cumpliría Naraku su deseo? No podía permitirlo. Se movió pero sentía las manos fuertemente atadas y también los pies, volvió a moverse pero las manos de Hakudoushi le afirmaron los hombros para dejarla inmovilizada. Veía acercarse el cuchillo directo a su corazón... la cicatriz comenzó a arder otra vez, quizás el momento se repetiría... quizás... quizás...

- Este es tu fin, Kagome... ahora ya nada podrá detenerme...

Sintió el filo frío enterrarse en su carne, ella encorvó la espalda, el acero penetró con fuerza esta vez su piel, como lo había sido antaño un tentáculo, gritó de dolor al sentir que perforaba su corazón, la sangre comenzó a derramarse por borbotones, más que eso, como un riachuelo rojo y vivo, Kagome sollozó y solo evocó a su querido hanyou... quizás era su destino morir después de todo ¿no? Tal vez... siempre debió ser así... no... si fuera así Naraku se saldría con la suya...

- ¡¡Nooooo!!

A pesar de sentir la vista nublada, de que todos los ruidos parecían alejarse, aún así entreabrió los ojos y lo vio. El hanyou sacaba la espada del estómago de Hakudoushi y ahora la acercaba ante Naraku, quien lo esquivó rápidamente.

- Inu... yasha...- Y sonrió, a pesar de que no tenía ya más fuerza para hacerlo.

Estaba enceguecido por la rabia, la frustración, el odio, todo, pero aun así no lograba darle al maldito. Kagome apenas vio la perla, esta vez a su lado, ensangrentada, tenía una oportunidad, quizás la única, estiró sus dedos casi con el último hálito de fuerza y la alcanzó. El shouki se desvaneció por completo, la perla comenzó a volverse de un rosa pálido, Naraku, quien sonreía burlón, sintió el cansancio de sus huesos, la piel comenzó a arrugarse, lacerarse, su espalda se encorvó como la de un decrépito anciano, en segundos volvió a ser la masa sanguinolenta y repugnante en que se había convertido después de la "primera" muerte... Inuyasha lo miró absorto, Naraku ladeó el rostro hacia Kagome. La joven tenía entre su puño la perla... miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa... quizás esta vez... el deseo dependía de ella... que pidiera vivir... que pidiera vivir...

- Hanyou repugnante... no te saldrás con la tuya... y tu Kagome...

Kagome cerró los ojos y murmuró algo. Inuyasha la miró horrorizado, la pesadilla se repetía otra vez, asestó con todas sus fuerzas un golpe ahora mortal en Naraku que al instante se convirtió en polvo, quedando en el suelo de la habitación.

El hanyou corrió hacia el lado de la sacerdotisa llorando de horror. Si ella había muerto, nada más tenía qué hacer él en este mundo, aferró más la empuñadura de su espada sabiendo que en segundos iba a tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida. Se detuvo frente al cuerpo inmóvil de la sacerdotisa y las lágrimas cayeron abundantemente de sus ojos y el dolor en el alma se hizo más que insoportable, mil veces más insoportable que la primera vez... pero... la perla... quiso tomarla y un haz de luz blanco purísimo salió del puño de la joven haciéndolo retroceder, más luces comenzaron a destellar, casi encegueciéndolo ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿ella ya había pedido un deseo? No... imposible...

Sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, como un hielo fresco y vivo que se mezclaba con su torrente sanguíneo, entrecerró los ojos, las luces parecían cegarlo, el cabello negro se movió intensamente como si un viento fuerte lo estuviera ayudando a mecerse, ahora los sonidos parecían apaciguarse, el latido de su corazón comenzaba a tranquilizarse, la sensación ardiente de su piel estaba ahora entibiándose... ¿qué extraña situación estaba pasando? Cómo deseaba escapar de los haces de luces y ver a Kagome otra vez... matarse ahora de una vez por todas y así acabar con esta tortura.

Cuando la luz comenzó a desvanecerse, vio a Kagome sentada en la mesa que habían utilizado para cometer el ritual, la muchacha miraba la perla que levitaba sobre su mano derecha y que en segundos, comenzó a desvanecerse hasta no quedar nada. La joven sacerdotisa alzó el rostro a Inuyasha y le sonrió. El muchacho se quedó pasmado... casi no podía creer... quizás había muerto y ella... ella era un ángel... ¿verdad? No, si hubiera muerto seguro estaría en el infierno y Kagome no estaría con él...

- Kag... Kagome...- Musitó y arrugó la frente al notar el extraño tono suave de su propia voz.

- Ya todo acabó- Dijo ella, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta él y le acarició su mejilla.

Cuando sintió la suavidad de su piel en su mejilla, Inuyasha percibió que cada poro le respondía en una reacción maravillosa y en cadena por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento supremo y sintiendo aquel exquisito placer que le había provocado sólo el tacto de su Kagome. Quizás y por milagro sí estaba en el cielo después de todo...

- Kagome... Kagome...- Tomó su mano y aspiró su aroma, era suave esta vez, no lo sentía intenso como antes, gimió con dolor-... Kagome... eres mi ángel ¿verdad? Viniste a despedirte de mí...

La escuchó reír y tomar su rostro con ambas manos, el hombre abrió los ojos y se perdió en el cálido castaño de su mirada.

- ¿Crees que estoy muerta... otra vez?

Él pestañeó varias veces, ahora desconcertado.

- N... ¿nno?- Y levantó una ceja.

Kagome se rió y lo abrazó al cuello, le dio un beso que percibió como el más dulce, tierno, apasionado, enloquecedor de todos los que le había dado... ahh, seguro estaba bien muerto, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando eran simplemente supremas...

- Tonto...- Musitó ella entre sus labios-... no estoy muerta.

- Pe... pero yo vi... tú... – Bajó el rostro y vio la blusa manchada en sangre, se apartó y le abrió la prenda, no tenía nada, su piel era lisa y suave como la de un bebé. La miró nuevamente desconcertado.-... Yo vi...

- La perla me salvó... después de todo... mi sangre estaba con ella también...

- ¿Le pediste que te salvara?

La muchacha frunció la frente y lo miró ofendida.

- ¡Jamás pediría un deseo para mí!

- Oh pero... desapareció... ¿qué deseo fue el que pediste?

Ella lo miró atentamente sin decir nada un par de segundos, luego ladeó el rostro y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Caminó entonces hasta la espada que estaba en el suelo, la limpió con la falda y la acercó a Inuyasha. El filo dio con un haz de luz del sol que comenzaba salir de entre las nubes, Inuyasha vio su reflejo por primera vez.

Tenía los ojos castaños, como cuando se convertía en humano las noches de Luna Nueva ¿qué significaba eso? Observó su rostro, no era duro como antes, no tenía ese "aire animal" como antes, ya ni siquiera escuchaba el latido del corazón de Kagome... la miró desconcertado...

- Eres humano ahora, Inuyasha...

- No... ¿no pediste un deseo para ti?- Musitó, abriendo más sus ojos que aun conservaban hermosos matices dorados.- ¿No pediste vivir?

- ¿Para qué? La perla y yo, somos una, siempre ha sido así...

La miró y comprendió. La perla ahora, descansaba desintegrada, hecha esencia, en el interior de Kagome.

- Yo pensé...

- ¿No querías ser igual que yo? Espero que me digas que sí porque creo que esto no es reversible...

Inuyasha la miró desconcertado pero cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa de ella le correspondió y la tomó entre sus brazos elevándola del piso. La besó con ímpetu, agradecido, feliz y enamorado, y sintiendo otra vez aquella sensación de vivo placer que era sentir el beso de humano a humano, la carne junto a su carne, su cuerpo entre el suyo, la reacción de su corazón ante su contacto...

- Espero que esto haya sido definitivo... – La miró otra vez acongojado-...no quisiera... la perla ya ha... obrado de forma incompleta...

- Todo se repitió porque Naraku no había muerto definitivamente... – Respondió Kagome con seguridad que le proporcionaba su nuevo estado de sacerdotisa-... la razón de aparecer otra vez fue el que termináramos nuestro trabajo... él fue derrotado... la perla ya puede descansar. Además... estamos tú y yo para proteger este mundo ¿verdad?

Inuyasha sonrió y volvió a besarla con vehemencia. Casi no podía creer lo que había pasado, ahora se sentía feliz de todo, la pesadilla se había finalmente acabado.

- Volvamos a casa...- Musitó Kagome, jadeante y ansiosa.

- Tu mamá debe estar preocupada... cierto- Pronunció él con melancolía, aunque la sostuvo de la cintura muy fuerte sin ánimos de alejarse.

- No digo a mi casa, sino a la tuya, tonto...

Alejó un poco el rostro para mirarla con atención.

- ¿Qué no te asustas por la reprimenda que te dará tu mamá?

- Yo creo que ya es hora de dejar el templo y estar con el hombre que amo... ¿qué dices?

Inuyasha sonrió y luego volvió a besarla.

- Ya no podría vivir más solo... aunque lo haya hecho siglos sin ti... ya no...- Musitó en un susurro y escondiendo el rostro en su tibio y perfumado cuello.

Ahora sí vivirían juntos de igual a igual... los siglos de espera bien habían valido la pena... el destino de ellos era estar juntos, desde el día en que se conocieron, desde el día en que por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, así lo había decidido el destino de ellos dos.

**FIN**.

* * *

**N/A**: Esta historia debía ser de no más de 8 capítulos (eso calculaba yo) pero de alguna forma se fueron agregando detallitos, cositas más que me parecieron buenas de agregar. **_Fue una historia simple, ese fue el propósito desde el principio, contar el romance de Inuyasha y Kagome, el que estuvieran por siempre destinados, sea la época o las circunstancias que fueran, nada más_**, los complots, traiciones, amores de personajes secundarios, etc son para las "superproducciones". Jeje, bueno, quería aclarar esto, sólo es una alternativa al fin de todo desde mi muy humilde punto de vista de fan. Por supuesto yo soy más simple con las ideas, las ideas complejas son de su creadora, la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, ella enreda y desenreda su madeja jeje... la adoro por su creatividad y talento jeje.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, sí, me demoré en publicar pero ya saben que mi tiempo es escaso. No publicaré fic aun porque... ufff en estas fechas todo se vuelve peor de estresante... espero comprendan, ojalá mientras sigan leyendo el manga, que esta cada vez más interesante.

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me alegran mi día, también agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer, gracias por eso**. Vuelvo a repetir que "**quienes escribimos fanfics _lo hacemos por amor al arte _así que encuentro cruel y malintencionado las críticas negativas, nadie paga por esto, al contrario, la entretención es para ustedes y los amantes de la lectura"**.

**Y recordarles que si les gusta la historia sólo den el link, no copien el fic, es plagio, por favor**.

Jeje, demoré un mes exacto en escribir este fic... ni me lo creo como lo hice...

Cuídense muchísimo, besitos y abrazos a todos, los quiero.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

31 de Mayo de 2008


End file.
